


Magicae Automata

by Vanhalla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Child Abuse, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: En 2082, dans la République Québécoise, il y a un jeune homme cyborg qui ne se souvient pas de sa vie d'avant. Il ne connait pas sa famille, ni ce qui a causé la perte de ses membres, ou des tatouages sur son dos. Tout ce qu'il sait, ce sont ces trois choses:Il s'appelle Caleb Beaupassant, il est un expert en ingénierie, et il sait produire de l'électricité avec ses mains.
Kudos: 1





	1. Le premier réveil

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: à tous les lecteurs français: je suis québécoise, ce qui veut dire que je vais utiliser quelques expressions et formules de phrases qui pourraient vous paraître étrange. Désolé pour ça, hehe ^-^'

Caleb Beaupassant (dessin fait par auteure)

La sonnerie cacophonique de son téléphone Gaobi fit sursauter Caleb lorsqu'elle retentit dans la chambre de motel où il dormait.

Il se releva rapidement de l'oreiller, où sa tête était reposée, ses longs cheveux châtains en bataille le suivant avec le mouvement, et tombant sur son front pendant qu'il baillait et portait sa main vers son téléphone, qui sonnait toujours. 

En ouvrant les yeux, les néons verts fluo de la chambre sombre du môtel l'éblouissèrent, et il porta une main à ses yeux, le temps de s'habituer à l'éclairage déstabilisant de la chambre miteuse.

Il poussa une mèche hors de son front, pesant sur le bouton du téléphone pour répondre, sachant bien ce qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du fil, portant l'engin à son oreille.

"Oui?" Il dit d'une voix endormi, sortant un bras robotique d'en dessous des couvertures pour se gratter le dos, les articulations artificielles grinçant un peu avec le mouvement.

"Bonjour, est-ce Caleb Beaupassant?" Une voix inconnue masculine demanda, à l'air nerveuse et stressée. 

"Oui, oui, c'est bien moi." Caleb répondit mollement, se traînant en dehors du lit et vers son sac de voyage. Il sortit quelques vêtements, les plaçant sur le matelas, puis s'assit à côté. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit-il, passant des jambes robotiques dans ses pantalons, le mécanisme roulant doucement à l'intérieur. 

"Nous avons besoin d'un réparateur. Notre E-Canine ne fonctionne plus, et l'ingénieur local n'est pas capable de le réparer, mais nous avions entendu parler de…" Des cris de colère aigus pouvaient être entendus très faiblement en arrière-plan, suivis par un éclat de verre qui casse. L'homme fit un petit gémissement, puis se racla la gorge. "B-bref, nous résidons dans la cité 450, près du Pont, alors…

"Ouaip. Vous m'enverrez l'adresse et j'm'en viens." Coupa Caleb, un peu impatient, passant son bras de chair dans la manche de son chandail. Il passa sa langue dans le trou de la cicatrice sur sa lèvre, et regarda le cadran sur la table de chevet. Il était cinq heures trente du matin. Caleb n'était certainement pas un lève-tôt, alors, il était normal qu'il soit assez grincheux. Surtout que les bruits de hurlements furieux en arrière-plan lui donnaient un peu la chair de poule.  _ "Dans quelle famille de fous est-ce que je vais me retrouver..?" _

"Oui, oui, mon dieu, merci beaucoup jeune homme!"

Caleb fit un bruit d'assentiment, puis raccrocha rapidement. Il soupira, et bailla à nouveau, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Après s'être lavé, il finit de s'habiller, puis prit son manteau, ses lunettes de protection, son sac, et sortit de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers sa moto, grimpant dessus et la partant, le grondement du moteur le faisant sourire.  _ "Ahhh, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas entendu ce bruit là…" _ il pensa, s'emparant de ses lunettes et les glissants sur son visage, puis de son casque encore accroché au guidon, avant de commencer à conduire.

Heureusement qu'il était dans la cité 449, adjacente de 450, sinon, s'il s'était avéré que les résidents vivaient, par exemple, aux cités dans les 500s ou 300s, son voyage lui aurait probablement pris beaucoup trop de temps, et il aurait sûrement refusé l'offre. Après tout, même s'il était très heureux de réparer des machines, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire un long voyage en ce moment, peu importe la quantité d'argent promise (à part, peut être, si c'était plusieurs millions).

Le paysage grisâtre d'une matinée embrumée défilait devant ses yeux, les quelques signes et pancartes coupant parfois les nuages bas de la brume avec leurs lumières fluorescentes. Un son retentit d'en dedans de la moto, et Caleb glissa sa main au travers d'un écran invisible, des inscriptions se matérialisant devant lui. "Ah ben, les voilà, les coordonnées." murmura-t-il, ses yeux passant rapidement au travers du texte avant de le pousser à côté pour faire un virage sur la route.

Caleb passa devant un grand pont, encore illuminé comme il l'était probablement le soir d'avant, puis tourna vers la gauche, et se stationna devant la maison la plus proche, éteignant le moteur de son véhicule. Cette maison était plutôt grande, avec au moins deux étages, indiquant que les résidents étaient sûrement bien fortunés. Caleb retira ses lunettes et posa son casque sur la moto, puis inspira à fond, avant de prendre son sac, l'ajuster sur ses épaules, puis s'avancer vers la demeure.

Il sonna à la porte, qui s'ouvrit seulement quelques secondes après, comme si les propriétaires l'attendaient déjà à l'entrée. Une dame d'environ une trentaine d'années, probablement la femme de l'homme qui avait appelé, jugeant par la bague doré qu'elle portait sur son annulaire, se tenait dans le cadre de porte, avec un visage heureux qui paraissait un peu forcé. _ "Et terrifiant…" _ Caleb pensa, la fixant quelques instants avant de s'avancer dans la demeure, la dame le suivant de près. 

"Bon. Il est où, le chien?" Caleb demanda sur-le-champ, tout en prenant le temps d'admirer chaque recoin de la maison.  _ Peu importe la situation familiale, Caleb devait avouer, ils avaient un style assez… particulier. _

La maison avait l'air plutôt ancienne, vu le plafond blanc oeuf, la tapisserie des murs rose poudre striée de blanc cassé, parsemés de fleurs et plantes peintes à la main, ajoutés au tapis vert kaki, mais les meubles paraissaient récents, tout blancs ou bien tout noirs, métalliques, luisants et brillants, clignotants, comme flambant neufs.

"Il est ici, suivez-moi." La dame guida Caleb vers la cuisine, où un petit lit de chien était posé près du réfrigérateur, avec dedans un chien-robot, plastique, lisse et tout blanc, en position couchée, l'air de rien. Caleb et la dame s'accroupirent devant le robot, et Caleb le fixa un peu, déplaçant son sac à côté de lui.

"Il a arrêté de bouger il y a au moins une semaine. On a demandé à tout le monde du coin, mais personne n'est capable de le réparer." 

"Et là, vous avez entendu parler de moi, c'est ça?" Caleb demanda, prenant le chien immobile dans ses bras.

La dame se tourna vers lui, avec un semblant d'air battu et suppliant.  _ C'était une femme étrange, celle-là. Pourvu qu'il ne passe pas trop de temps ici… _

"Oui. Combien est-ce qu'il faudra vous payer?" Ces mots lui sortaient de la bouche comme si elle était en train de parler d'un meurtre, avec un ton de voix dégouté mais couvert de tristesse et de faux espoirs. "C'était le robot préféré de nos deux enfants, vous savez..?" elle rajouta par la suite, comme si elle voulait faire pitié.

"Au moins cent dollars, mais j'vais voir après pour le spécifique. Ça dépend de l'état du chien et du temps que ça me prend pour le réparer." Caleb lui répondit, toujours en examinant le chien, roulant des yeux dans sa tête en imaginant le visage en colère de la dame, qu'il entendit souffler de mécontentement à côté de lui.  _ "Si tu voulais pas payer, t'avais qu'à pas m'appeler, bon sang…"  _ Caleb pensa, un peu découragé.

"Bon, j'vais me mettre à l'œuvre, alors si ça vous dérangerait pas, j'aimerais ça être seul. Je travaille moins bien avec des gens qui regardent…" lui dit-il par la suite, reposant le chien dans son lit puis se tournant vers la dame à nouveau. Elle acquiesça, puis se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la cuisine, la fermant derrière elle.

Caleb se tourna vers son sac, et sortit ses outils, puis glissa ses lunettes sur son nez, et ses gants de travail sur ses mains, puis commença à travailler.

Des cris se firent entendre dehors, pareils comme ceux qu'il avait entendu au téléphone, et Caleb les ignora, espérant que la femme de l'enfer ne revienne pas le voir pendant qu'il travaillait.  _ "Maudine, je plains les enfants", _ il pensa en continuant à examiner le chien.

Après vingt minutes, il comprit ce qui se passait avec le robot. Il y avait eu un court-circuit dans le cœur central d'alimentation, ce qui avait fait arrêter tous les mécanismes. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucune façon de le faire marcher, ou de le remplacer sans briser le robot d'une façon ou d'une autre, Caleb devina que ses prédécesseurs avaient probablement abandonnés là. Le jeune homme sourit, et puis tira sur le gant protégeant sa main de chair. Il faufila son auriculaire au travers des fils et mécanismes le mieux qu'il le pouvait, puis se concentra, et sourit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit un picotement au bout de son doigt, qui se propagea au travers de la machine. 

Pendant le processus, un autre bruit fort retentit en dehors de la cuisine. Il entendit des voix, la femme de tout-à-l'heure, criant à tue-tête, et l'homme qui avait appelé, avec une voix moins forte. Puis une autre, fluette et tremblotante, surement celle de l'un des deux enfants, qui sonnait comme si elle essayait de les arrêter.

Puis, le petit picotement du doigt se propagea rapidement, allant jusqu'aux jambes, juste au bout de ses cuisses de chaire, à l'alliance du métal et du vrai corps, qui le surpris. Mais Caleb l'ignora pour l'instant, car cette famille l'inquiétait un peu plus en ce moment.  _ Il s'en occupera rendu au motel. _

Rapidement, il retira son doigt, et ferma le ventre du robot, avant de ranger ses outils, gants et lunettes, et rallumer le chien. Le robot de leva, se secoua, puis aboya quelques coups. Caleb se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, sac sur le dos, le chien le suivant comme son ombre avant de dévaler le long du corridor d'en dehors de la cuisine, en aboyant gaiement.  _ Et là, il s'aperçut que marcher lui faisait étrangement mal. _

Un homme qui sortait d'une autre pièce, surement celui qui avait appelé Caleb ce matin, après avoir vu le chien et l'avoir flatté, s'approcha de l'ingénieur, et lui sourit. Il avait un regard un peu nerveux, le pas lent et incertain, cheveux sûrement autrefois léchés maintenant légèrement en bataille, et un visage pâle et creusé par des rides de stress, qui allait bien avec sa voix entendue plus tôt. Caleb lui serra la main.  _ Cette main tremblait un peu,  _ remarqua Caleb. "Merci, merci beaucoup. Je vous dois combien, au final?" Demanda l'homme, d'un ton reconnaissant, mais encore aussi nerveux. Caleb lui sourit gentiment, même s'il était lui-même un peu tendu à cause des cris qu'il avait entendus précédemment, et de la douleur dans ses jambes. "Cent dollars pile. Ça m'a pris moins de temps que prévu, alors…"

L'homme fourra sa main dans sa poche rapidement, puis sortit quelques billets. "V-voilà, je crois que c'est assez."

Caleb les prit, et les compta, s'apercevant qu'il y en avait un peu plus. "Oh, vous avez donné un dix de trop, je crois."

L'homme soupira et secoua la tête. "Non, ça va. On va dire que c'est un petit cadeau de pardon, pour…" Il pointa la pièce d'où il était sorti du menton. "Pour ça, vous voyez?"

Caleb hocha de la tête, se disant qu'il parlait des cris, puis rentra les billets dans ses poches.

"Vous êtes chanceux, vous, d'avoir une famille comme ça." dit-il, mi-sérieux, mi-sarcastique, pensant à la femme de tantôt.

L'homme rit tristement. "Heh, ouais. C'est… Ça pourrait être mieux, franchement." Il leva les yeux vers Caleb, devinant l'origine du commentaire. "Enfance difficile, ou…?"

Ce fut au tour de Caleb de rire tristement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et regarda un des enfants, un petit garçon d'environ sept ans, qui jouait avec le robot. "On peut dire ça. Quand j'ai perdu mon bras, j'ai perdu ma mémoire, et ma famille. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'était mon enfance, en fait.." il répondit.

_ Caleb savait exactement ce qui suivait cette phrase. Et ce fut, comme il prédit, cette réaction qui suivi _ . L'homme eut un air surpris, puis confus, puis désolé. Il soupira, et puis sourit. "Oh. Je suis désolé. Eh bien, j'espère que vous les retrouverez un jour… v-vos souvenirs, et aussi vos parents, je veux dire."

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers les deux hommes, et tira sur le manteau de Caleb pour attirer son attention. "Monsieur, monsieur, si vous avez réparé mon chien, est-ce que vous pouvez réparer ma maman?"

Caleb, un peu surpris par la question soudaine, haussa les sourcils, les fronça, puis hocha de la tête. "Non, désolé, p'tit. Les humains, c'est pas mon département." Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main artificielle, puis se dirigea vers la porte. "Mais c'est ça la vie, hein? Des fois… c'est dur, mais il faut s'y faire." Il rajouta en tournant la poignée. Avant même d'attendre quoique ce soit en retour, il sortit de la maison, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta figé là quelques instants, n'étant pas complètement certain si c'était la bonne chose à dire. _ Mais en même temps, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui apprenne, au garçon. _

Il embarqua sur sa moto, glissant ses lunettes sur les yeux et son casque sur sa tête encore une fois, puis s'en alla.

Ce fut seulement pendant qu'il commençait à conduire qu'il s'aperçut que la limite entre ses jambes et ses cuisses réelles commençait à lui faire vraiment mal, plus que le petit picotement de toute à l'heure. Un mal qui ne faisait qu'empirer avec chaque minute qui passait.  _ Vivement qu'il revienne chez lui le plus rapidement possible... _

Une fois rendu de nouveau au motel, il se précipita vers sa chambre, et se déshabilla. Il grogna de douleur, évitant de toucher la partie artificielle avec sa main gauche, par peur que le troisième membre artificiel lui aussi commence à faire mal. Rapidement, il s'empara de quelques outils, et détacha ses jambes, gémissant silencieusement avec la douleur du métal qui s'arrachait de sa peau en feu, les membres tombants sur le sol tapissé, atterrissant avec son sourd. La douleur lui paraissait moins forte maintenant, et en même temps, c'était comme si les deux extrémités de ses moignons de cuisses étaient engourdis, mais en feu. En regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que ses jambes avaient vraiment l'air brûlées, pas trop, mais juste assez, rougeâtres, comme si de l'eau bouillante était tombé sur la chaire, juste un instant, mais assez pour laisser des marques sur sa peau, déjà couverte de cicatrices provenants d'un passé qui lui était inconnu. Caleb soupira, et se traîna vers la salle de bain, prenant une serviette et se soulevant au dessus du comptoir du lavabo sale et taché de brun. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide, qui sortit du trou en coups saccadés, des gouttes glacées volants sur la main de Caleb et le faisant grelotter, puis devint plus chaude, et Caleb mouilla la serviette, avant de délicatement tapoter ses blessures avec le bout tiède.  _ Il fallait dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait utilisé autant d'énergie. _

Le cœur d'alimentation du chien lui avait demandé plus que ce qu'il utilisait d'habitude dans ses réparations. Il n'utilisait pas souvent ses capacités à plus que 2%, par peur de faire surchauffer ou surcharger ses membres artificiels, et de se blesser par la suite. Et, comme il l'avait prédit, c'est exactement ça qui était arrivé. "Mautadine, pourquoi donc…" Caleb ronchonna, fixant ses moignons qui pendaient par dessus le comptoir. "Vous pouvez pas juste repousser pis me rendre la vie moins dure, non?" Il s'exclama, lançant la serviette contre le mur opposé. S'apercevant de son geste impulsif, il soupira et roula des yeux, avant de débarquer du comptoir.  _ Heureusement qu'il avait des bras forts, sinon, il aurait été mal prit _ . Il se traîna vers la serviette, la mettant dans sa bouche pour retourner vers le lavabo et se hisser sur le comptoir, puis la déposa dans l'évier. Il gémit un peu, et ferma les yeux.

_ Son premier souvenir, c'était la ruelle. Une place sombre et puante, avec des sacs à ordures et plein de machines brisées ou défectueuses. Ses articulations restantes lui faisaient mal, et il avait de la misère à voir clair. Et là, il s'est aperçu qu'il ne savait rien, à part son nom, sa profession, et son… abilité. _

_ Et puis le choc qu'il a eu en voyant sa main gauche, froide, sans douleurs ni sensations, blanchâtre-grise, avec des petits boudins noirs comme doigts, remplaçant ce qui aurait dû être de couleur beige uniforme, peau lisse, souple. Peut-être qu'il a toujours eu cela, mais au fin fond de son être, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et pourquoi avait-il perdu ses souvenirs? _

Caleb s'est seulement rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi lorsque qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur aiguë à sa tête lui faisant lâcher un sacre assez villain. Il était tombé du lavabo, ce qu'il constata en ouvrant les yeux et se voyant par terre, et compris s'était sûrement cogné la tête sur le carrelage du plancher. Caleb grogna, clignant des yeux un peu, puis se traîna hors de la salle de bain, pour retourner au lit.  _ S'il fallait qu'il dorme, au moins, ça serait mieux de le faire au lit _ . Il se rendormi presque immédiatement. 

En se réveillant à nouveau, il fut heureux de constater que la douleur à ses jambes n'était plus là, même si, malheureusement, celle à sa tête était encore présente.

Il regarda le cadran sur la table de chevet, et râla en voyant l'heure. 10:35.  _ Il faudrait qu'il sorte et aille dîner. _

Caleb se leva, se rhabilla, puis prit son manteau et ses lunettes. Il ne partait jamais sans elles, peu importe s'il en aurait besoin ou non.  _ C'était un peu comme une doudou, d'une certaine façon. Un objet qui lui était cher et qui le réconfortait. _

Il se mit en marche vers la ville. Il se rappelait qu'hier soir en arrivant là, il avait vu un beau petit restaurant.  _ Peut-être qu'il pourrait manger là? Ils y servaient de la nourriture Italo-Allemande, s'il se souvenait bien _ . Il n'en avait jamais mangé avant, mais l'idée d'un spaghetti aux saucisses et sauce tomates le faisait déjà saliver.  _ C'était un plat qui sonnait tout simplement délicieux. _

Il arriva au restaurant, et choisi une place, près de la fenêtre, puis examina les lieux. La place avait l'air plutôt vide,  _ sûrement puisqu'il n'était que l'avant-midi, _ mais très belle tout de même. Les murs étaient faits en briques anciennes, rougeâtres et jaunâtres de tons poussiéreux. Il y avait des plantes et des fleurs sur le plafond, soutenues par une sorte de grillage. Certaines de ces plantes sillonnaient les murs, montants et descendants sur les briques en de beaux zig-zags, et certaines fleurs et tiges pendaient de par en-dessous de la grille, comme pour imiter les lampes de papier suspendues au plafond un peu partout dans la pièce. Les tables, bien que vides, étaient toutes très jolies, incluant la sienne. Elles étaient en bois poli, peut être en chêne, ou en sapin. Les garnissants étaient des nappes blanches en tissu, avec de la dentelle fine tout autour. Les ustensiles argentés, posés par dessus, étaient enroulés dans des serviettes rouges, qui complémentaient les bougies de couleur cramoisie, encore éteintes, dans le milieu des tables. Il prit celle sur sa propre table et la renifla.  _ Ça sentait la cerise _ .

En admirant la place, il vit que la table en diagonale de la sienne était occupée par un homme et une femme bien bâtis. Ils étaient tous les deux en uniformes de couleurs sombres; capes, épaulettes, chemises à cravates, cheveux longs attachés en queues de cheval, et tatouages noirs sortants de leurs manches retroussées. L'homme avait une cape bleue pâle et un poitrail vide, alors que la femme en face de lui avait une cape bleue marine, et un poitrail remplie de médailles, qui indiqua qu'elle était sûrement haut gradé.  _ Vu leur apparence générale, c'était des Mages de Jezebel. _ Caleb avala sa salive, se retourna, et porta son attention au menu devant lui. Pas le temps de les fixer, se mettre dans le trouble était la dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment.

Il scanna les noms de plats des yeux sur le papier ciré, cherchant celui du plat dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait vu le restaurant pour la première fois, puis sourit, satisfait de l'avoir trouvé, avant de déposer son menu sur la table et d'attendre.

Quand la serveuse arriva près de lui, il commanda, puis s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, et regarda par la fenêtre. Et bien sûr, c'est là qu'il commença à pleuvoir.  _ "Merde, j'aurais dû apporter un manteau plus isolant…" _ il pensa.

"Ouais, ça va pas être le fun, le retour à la maison. J'espère que tu va trouver un taxi!" Un rire se fit entendre derrière Caleb, et il se retourna, voyant le Mage juste devant lui. Caleb au une expression un peu apeurée, ce qui était normal.  _ Les Mages ne parlaient jamais au civils, s'habitude _ . L'homme s'accroupit et regarda Caleb. Ou plutôt, le bras de Caleb, qui sortait de sa manche de manteau retroussée. "Oh, ça va aller, elle est étanche." Il répondit, fronçant des sourcils un peu.  _ Qu'est-ce que cet homme lui voulait?  _

Sa supérieure se retourna, sûrement pour lui demander de revenir s'asseoir, mais eu une expression horrifiée lorsque son regard tomba sur le jeune homme, expression qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais juste assez pour que Caleb s'en aperçoive.  _ Bizarre… _

"On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part?" L'homme lui demanda, tournant la tête légèrement comme pour essayer de mieux le dévisager.  _ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? _

"Oh, j'ai un visage commun, vous savez…" il rit nerveusement, grattant la cicatrice barrant la lèvre. 

La serveuse arriva avec l'assiette de Caleb, et le Mage profita de l'occasion pour aller se rassoir, et Caleb pour commencer à manger, espérant que la Mage supérieure ne commence elle aussi à poser des questions bizarres.

_ Comment auraient-ils pu le reconnaître? Il était arrivé dans cette ville hier soir! _

Peu importe, il s'en occuperait plus tard, car en ce moment, tout ce qui était important, c'était que ce spaghetti était  _ délicieux _ .

Après avoir fini son assiette et avoir payé, il se leva, et se dirigea dehors, tirant ses lunettes sur son visage comme seule protection.

"Attendez!!"

La même voix que tantôt.  _ "Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il veut, encore?" _ Il pensa en se retournant.

Le Mage s'approcha de Caleb, et lui tendit un parapluie noir avec une bordure bleue fluorescente.

"Tenez, ça peut vous servir." L'homme dit, avec un sourire qui avait l'air un peu sournois, mais aussi étrangement apeuré.

Il hésita.  _ Peut être est-ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec son amnésie? Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui demander, au cas où c'était mauvais. Le regard des deux Mages l'inquiétait un peu, peut être valait mieux ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. _

"Non, ça va aller, gardez-le." Répondit Caleb, souriant poliment au Mage, avant de se retourner et de se rediriger vers son hôtel. L'expression de l'homme tomba, mais il ne suivit pas Caleb, et, après le regarder partir, ferma son parapluie, et s'en retourna vers le restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJFBEIDBKAJCNF
> 
> Ça fait des ANNÉES que je veux faire une histoire originale en français, et là, voilà que c'est arrivé :3 
> 
> Mon inspiration principale pour Magicae Automata est sortie de ma frustration envers l'incompétence de plusieurs série TV que je regarde, par rapport à certains clichés et propositions du fandoms qui ont étés mal exécutées, moquées ou ignorées (j'vous dit pas lesquelles, va falloir deviner ;3)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ça, parce que moi je m'amuse :D


	2. Nathanahel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb va visiter Nathanahel, un vieil ami ingénieur, et lui raconte ses mésaventures.

Nathanahel, dessin fait par l'auteure

Cette journée-ci, la sonnerie qui réveilla Caleb le fit sourire. C'était la sonnerie personnalisée de Nathanael, et non l'horreur qu'était la sonnerie par défaut d'un appel inconnu.  _ Oh, et aussi, il était onze-heures-trente de l'avant-midi. _

Il s'empara du téléphone, et répondit. "Hey Nath!" Il salua, se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. "Salut Caleb, j'te dérange pas trop là, non?" Une voix grave et rauque se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil. Caleb rit un peu, et se lança de l'eau dans la figure. "Nah, j'viens de me réveiller, c'est cool."

Il prit des vêtements, et commença à s'habiller. "Bon, ok. T'es dans le coin? J'aurais besoin de ton aide." Nathanahel demanda, un peu fort, pour que sa voix passe par-dessus le bruit de machines.

"J'suis au 726, euh, à Laval. T'es à l'atelier?" Caleb demanda.

"Ouaip." 

"Ok, j'arrive dans dix minutes, et j'ai des trucs à raconter!" 

"Hah, j'espère, ça fait longtemps!"

"Bon, bye!"

"Bye!"

Il raccrocha, et finit de s'habiller, puis fit ses valises. Il laissa les clés du motel sur la table, monta sur sa moto, et décolla.

Il faisait plus chaud aujourd'hui, alors Caleb avait opté pour sa camisole noire et veste longue sans manches, avec le pan qui volait au vent avec la vitesse de la moto sur l'autoroute. 

À cause du trafic, il lui prit une heure avant qu'il arrive. Caleb se gara devant un petit bâtiment. Le son des machines se faisait entendre de dehors, et Caleb inspira grand, prenant plaisir à sentir l'odeur familière d'huile et de feu à bois. Il rentra, saluant quelques travailleurs au passage pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce au fond, comme d'habitude. Il cogna, et la porte s'ouvrit, un grand homme âgé bien bâti, barbu, cheveux blancs mis-longs, se pointa dans le cadre de porte. Il releva ses lunettes de protection de son visage, un oeil artificiel jaune roulant dans son orbite pour fixer Caleb, et rit bonnement, avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serrer. 

"Caleb! Ça t'en a prit, du temps! T'avait dit dix minutes, hein?" Il lui dit en le guidant à l'intérieur de la pièce, le bruit des machines se faisant moins fort lorsque la porte se ferma. Caleb s'assit sur une chaise adjacente au bureau de Nathanael, et regarda dessus, curieux. Il y avait un plan, avec dessiné dessus des détaillées articulations d'un visage robotisé féminin.

Nathanahel lui lança un sandwich, et il l'attrapa avec sa main gauche, yeux toujours rivés sur le dessin.

"Tu travailles sur quoi?" Caleb demanda, après avoir pris une bouchée du sandwich, à l'homme âgé, qui enleva ses gants et son tablier, et s'assit à la table avec son propre sandwich, plaçant deux bières à côté. "Oh, y'a une fille qui est venue nous voir il y a quelques jours. Elle voulait que je lui modifie le visage." Il sorti une photo du visage de la fille en question, le papier rempli de gribouillis, notes et lignes de mesure un peu partout. "C'est drôle, j'me disait; elle te ressemble un peu, tu trouves pas?"

Caleb avala sa bouchée, et fixa la photo, passant sa main robotisée sur le papier. C'était difficile de voir comme il faut, avec les gribouillis dessus, mais…  _ il avait un peu raison.  _ La fille, même avec la moitié du visage en métal, avec son œil gauche rouge sang artificiel, d'une allure imposante rivalant sa propre expression dure et sérieuse, avait effectivement des traits assez similaires aux siens. Un nez rondouillet, un visage un peu joufflu et délicat, des yeux doux et des sourcils fins, et des cheveux châtains clairs, même si plus courts que les siens. "Ouais. C'est bizarre." Dit Caleb, fixant toujours la photo.

Nathanahel ricana, ouvrant sa canette de bière et prenant une gorgée. "Bizarre? Tu veux dire que c'est super cool?! Si elle te ressemble, c'est peut être ta sœur ou ta cousine, non?"

Caleb regarda l'homme, et posa son sandwich sur la table, fronçant des sourcils. "Tu sais où elle vit? T'a un numéro de téléphone?"  _ Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, mais, en même temps... _

L'expression de Nathanahel s'assombrit, et il secoua la tête. "Non, désolé."

Les deux soupirèrent, et Caleb continua à manger. "Je lui ait dit que j'allais sûrement finir pour mardi prochain, dans une semaine, alors, peut être que tu pourrais passer me voir là?" Nathanahel demanda, bouche pleine. Caleb acquiesça, et sourit un peu. "Merci Nath."

L'homme lui tapota le dos "Pas de problème, le gros." 

Caleb finit son sandwich, et s'essuya la bouche, avant de s'emparer de l'autre canette de bière encore fermée, et d'en boire un peu.

"Alors, euh, j'ai dit que j'allais te parler de quelque chose, vrai?"

Nathanahel était sur le point de croquer une autre fois dans son sandwich, mais s'arrêta, et haussa les sourcils. "Ouais?" Il répondit d'un ton curieux.

Caleb soupira, et regarda sa main, bougeant chaque doigt séparément, comme pour se concentrer. Il se lécha les lèvres, anxieux, passant sa langue sur sa cicatrice un instant. Il parla, le regard bas.

"Je… j'ai rencontré des Mages de Jezebel hier. Et... ils m'ont parlé."

Les yeux de Nathanahel s'écarquillèrent, et il posa lentement son sandwich sur la table, prenant le temps de repasser dans sa tête la phrase, avant de lever la tête, incrédule. "Parlé?? Dans le genre… ils t'ont adressé la parole, avec des mots, et tu leur a répondu?"

Caleb acquiesça. "Ouais, je sais, c'est vraiment bizarre. Et en plus, ils avaient l'air de me reconnaître… genre, la lieutenante a eu l'air super terrifiée quand elle m'a vu, et son second me parlait comme si il me connaissais mais avait peur de moi."

Nathanahel était silencieux. Il fixait la table, ses gros doigts tapotant la canette à moitié pleine. 

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce que ça a rapport avec mon amnésie?" Caleb demanda, tapant ses jambes nerveusement. L'homme fit un geste de la tête, et sortit une expression qui voulait dire  _ bien sûr que ça a rapport, gros con.  _ Caleb soupira et se pencha par en arrière, s'appuyant le dos sur le dossier de la chaise en signe de fatigue. "Aaahhhh, ça me gosse, de pas pouvoir savoir qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant les 26 dernières années!!" Il s'exclama, avant de siroter sa bière avec un air agacé. Puis, il soupira, et se calma, avant de changer de sujet. "Oh, aussi, mes jambes ont du genre, court-circuités, hier, et ça m'a brûlé les cuisses. Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé."

_ Même s'il était comme un père pour lui, il ne voulait pas parler de ses pouvoirs à Nathanahel.  _

"Oh, vraiment? Et ton bras?"

Caleb haussa les épaules et bougea son bras robotique en signe que tout allait bien. "Il fonctionne comme d'habitude. Ça a rien fait."

"Sûrement parce que c'est une autre sorte de technologie… fascinant." Nathanahel dit, inspectant le bras. Puis il leva la tête. "Tu peux me passer tes jambes? Pas au complet, juste les bouts détachables. J'vais les examiner, essayer de trouver ce qui cloche." Il demanda, se levant pour ranger ses papiers de la table et, en se dirigeant vers l'entrepôt, prendre les plans des jambes de Caleb, qui lui avaient servies lorsqu'il les avaient reconstruites après un accident.

"Hehe, tu te souviens quand ta moto t'est tombé dessus et y'a fallu que je les refasses complètement?" Il, demanda, posant les plans sur le coin de la table.

Caleb soupira et sourit. "J'aimerais bien oublier, ouais."

Il enleva ses pantalons rapidement, et détacha ses jambes, le mécanisme qui les rattachaient à ses cuisses sifflant, avant de les poser sur la table. 

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas les bouts?"

"Nah, c'est pas la même technologie, je saurais pas quoi faire avec. De toute façon, j'ai plus les bons outils pour les enlever, j'te les ais donnés y'a pas longtemps."

Dès qu'elles furent enlevées, Nathanahel s'aperçut de l'état des cuisses de Caleb, et eut une expression inquiète. "Oh wow. Ça va, tes jambes?" Il demanda d'un ton bas en fixant l'endroit brûlé sur les bouts des membres.

Caleb soupira et haussa les épaules, tapotant sa cuisse gauche avec sa fausse main, avant de remettre ses pantalons "Ouais. Ça fait plus mal, mais c'est encore rouge."

L'homme barbu fronça les sourcils. "Comment c'est arrivé? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'a déclenché ou bien c'est juste parti tout seul?" Il demanda par la suite, s'emparant d'une des deux jambes et l'examinant, la tournant dans ses mains lentement et regardant chaque petit racoin. 

Caleb resta silencieux pendant un moment.  _ S'il disait que c'était arrivé par hasard, il ne pourrait peut être pas la faire réparer en sorte que ça n'arrive plus. _

"Euh, bien, j'me suis électrocuté un peu sur un fil nu pendant que je réparait une machine."

"Vraiment?" Nathanahel eut d'abord une expression surprise, puis sévère,  _ et si Caleb avait encore ses souvenirs, il aurait sûrement comparé cette expression à celle d'un parent inquiet pour son enfant qui venait de déclarer qu'il avait roulé trop vite sur la route. _

"Faut que tu fasse plus attention, là, Caleb. C'est dangereux. T'aurais pu te faire mal!" Il s'arrêta, contemplant sa dernière phrase, et se reprit. "Enfin, plus mal que là, j'veux dire."

Caleb soupira et bu de sa canette. "Eh, c'est correct, je sais ce que je fait t'inquiètes pas Nath."

Nathanahel grogna et roula des yeux. "Mouais, c'est ça." Il marmonna, avant de se remettre au travail. Après quelques secondes de silence, Nathanahel leva les yeux des jambes robotiques.

"Oh, tu me passe ton bras aussi?" Il demanda soudainement.

Caleb sursauta un peu. "M-mon bras?"

Nathanahel acquiesça.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je veux savoir si je serai capable de répliquer le métal du bras sur tes jambes. Tu te souviens… il est différent."

"Ah ouais. Bonne idée!"

Caleb enleva sa veste et sa camisole. En tournant la tête vers son épaule gauche, il s'aperçut de sa réflexion dans la vitre de la porte, et ses yeux se figèrent sur son dos, et les marques noires sillonnants celui-ci. Ne prenant pas le temps de s'attarder à examiner les détails de l'encre, Caleb détacha son bras lentement, avant de le donner à Nathanahel.

"Tu sais, j'te l'avais dit avant, t'aurais dû garder les morceaux de mes jambes après qu'elles se soient cassées."

Nathanahel râla. "Aaahhh là là, fais-moi pas la morale encore, pitié, je le regrette déjà…"

Caleb ricana, et s'enfonça dans le dossier de la chaise, perdant un peu l'équilibre sans trois de ses quatres membres.

"J'peux t'aider?" Il demanda après un moment, buvant de sa canette en fixant Nathanahel.

L'homme haussa des épaules. "Bah, je sais pas, tu peux toujours réviser mes plans, bricoler avec les restants dans la remise, je sais pas moi…" il se gratta la barbe, silencieux, et puis sourit gentiment, les rides de ses yeux plissants avec le mouvement. "Ou juste relaxer, tiens. T'en a sûrement besoin."

Caleb soupira et ferma ses yeux. "Mouais. J'ai plutôt le goût de m'occuper par contre..."

Il repensa aux marques sur son dos, l'image d'ailes fermées de couleurs sombres enlacées de serpents surgissant dans son esprit, et fronça les sourcils.

"Des fois, j'me dit que peut être c'était une bonne chose que j'aille perdu mes souvenirs."

Nathanahel se leva pour aller prendre des outils, et se rassit sur sa chaise. "Hm? Pourquoi donc?"

Caleb posa sa bière sur la table. "Je sais pas… j'me dis… y'a sûrement une raison pour laquelle je les ais perdues, non? Mais, la raison, et si elle était… mauvaise?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

L'envie de toucher son dos lui prit d'un coup, et Caleb glissa sa main sur son omoplate. "Et si… j'étais pas quelqu'un de bon, avant? J'ai quand même toutes ces cicatrices là sur mon corps, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non?"

Nathanahel resta silencieux, et Caleb aussi. 

"Non, je crois pas…" fit soudainement Nathanahel. "J'veux dire, t'es un bon gars, ça n'aurait pas de sens que tu ailles été méchant avant."

Il se tut un moment, puis reprit la parole. "T'étais peut-être un soldat, et t'es allé à la guerre contre l'Empire D'Akibar? Ou il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave, comme un accident de voiture ou un feu ou je sais pas trop…"

Caleb soupira. "Ouais. Soldat est ma meilleure théorie, à cause de mes réflexes musculaires qui surgissent des fois."

_ Mais ça n'expliquait pas les bras métalliques, la perte de mémoire et les… pouvoirs… _

"Bon, c'est pas en restant assis que je vais découvrir ça, hm?" Fit Caleb, reprenant sa camisole et sa veste et les remettants sur son corps.

Nathanahel lui sourit et se mit à genoux derrière sa table, sortant d'en dessous une chaise flottante, bleu pâle et un peu cabossée "J'ai encore ta chaise, si tu veux te promener dans l'atelier."

Caleb lui sourit en retour, et grimpa sur la chaise, qui grinça et bippa. Il relaxa dans l'étreinte moelleuse des coussins du dossier, et poussa un des boutons, qui fit avancer la chaise vers le mur d'un coup sec.

"Heeeyyy elle fonctionne toujours aussi mal, eh?" Dit Caleb, tournant la chaise et fonçant sur Nathanahel, qui perdit l'équilibre et rigola. "Ahah, ben elle est pas jeune-jeune tu sauras!" Il répondit, poussant la chaise hors de son chemin pour se relever et retourner à son travail. Caleb se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

"Oh, attends!"

Caleb s'arrêta et se retourna. "Hm?"

"J'ai trouvé un vieu bras prototype dans la remise, si tu veux l'avoir en attendant." 

Il tendit un bras qui faisait deux fois la taille de son bras original, d'une couleur sombre, grisâtre métallique, avec des fils sortants un peu partout du membre.

"C'est pas super, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire en attendant que tu retrouves ton bras original."

Caleb attacha le membre à son épaule, le bougeant de haut en bas pour bien s'y habituer. "C'est correct, t'inquiètes pas."

Il se retourna par la suite, et ouvrit la porte de la cabine. "Bon, j'vais dire salut aux autres." Nathanahel le salua, et se remit au travail.

Caleb était sur le point de sortir de la pièce, lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Caleb s'arrêta et se pencha instinctivement, yeux grandissants avec surprise et confusion.

_ Un coup de fusil? _

"Aahhh, tabarnak, pas encore…" marmonna Nathanahel, posant ses instruments et se dirigeant doucement et lentement vers la remise, pour aller chercher son téléphone.

"Un voleur? Encore?" Chuchota Caleb, toujours penché.

"Ouais."

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de voler des pièces ou des machines, surtout pas en se servant de la violence pour y arriver. Caleb le savais bien, tant de fois qu'il avait reçu un coup de fil venant de Nath lui racontant ses mésaventures.  _ Mais c'était la première fois qu'il y assistait par lui-même. _

Des cris venant de l'atelier retentirent, et Caleb se releva d'un coup, avançant rapidement vers la source du bruit.  _ Pourquoi donc? Il allait se faire tuer s'il continuait comme ça! _

Il arriva au centre de l'atelier. Il y avait un homme qui se tenait là, criant des ordres aux travailleurs, un fusil à la main. Son visage et son corps étaient marbrés de fils, pièces métalliques et machines, en plus d'un tattou entourant son œil organique. La main gauche, celle qui tenait le fusil, était complètement artificielle, mais vu l'apparence générale du membre, c'était évident qu'il n'était pas de bonne qualitée. Les doigts tremblants enroulés autour de l'arme étaient squelettiques, minces et sales, comme la jambe droite de l'homme.

L'homme se retourna, s'apercevant que Caleb était là, et s'approcha de lui rapidement.

"HEY, TOI, BOUGES PAS OK???" 

Caleb s'arrêta net, et fixa le fusil. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et mille et unes pensées couraient en rafales dans sa tête. 

Mais, soudainement, tout s'arrêta lorsque le voleur pointa son fusil sur le torse du jeune homme. 

"Donnes-moi ton bras, ou j'te le prend de force." Siffla l'homme, poussant le bout de l'arme contre la poitrine de Caleb.

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Caleb, visage maintenant sérieux, regard froid et concentré, s'empara du poignet du voleur de sa main gauche, tordant le bras de l'assaillant, qui tira en l'air trois fois, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise. Caleb sauta de sa chaise et sur l'homme, le faisant tomber sur le côté, et lui attrapa l'autre main, s'emparant du fusil de sa main libre et le pointant vers la nuque du voleur. Il resta silencieux, fixant le vide, yeux rivés sur la tête de l'homme.

"Whoa, hey hey heyheyheyhey, ç-ça va, hein?" L'homme s'écria, se débattant pour se libérer, ses mains se tordants pour attraper le fusil enfoncé dans sa nuque. "J-j'allais pas te tuer  _ pour vrai _ , j-j'voulais juste te faire peur, a-allez, t'es pas sérieux j'espère."

Caleb cligna des yeux, et fronça des sourcils, soudainement confu.  _ Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? C'est comme s'il avait agit instinctivement, mais… ses mouvements… c'était comme s'il était habitué de faire ça… _

"Reste couché. Le patron a appelé la police, tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça."

Le voleur grogna et fit la moue, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Caleb se calma, relaxant ses muscles crispés par le stress en respirant lentement.

Mais d'un coup, l'homme se redressa, faisant voler Caleb à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il tomba sur le sol, roulant sur le côté, et tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui essayait maintenant de s'enfuir avec des pièces qu'il venait de prendre dans ses bras, les travailleurs de l'atelier faisant de leur mieux pour le retenir, mais, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas la force ou l'agilité de Caleb, il ne tarderai pas que le voleur se sauve.

_ Est-ce qui lui restait assez de temps pour courir après lui? _

"NATH, MES JAMBES!"

Aussitôt, les deux jambes de Caleb roulèrent sur le sol près de lui, et il les enfila le plus rapidement possible, reprenant le fusil qui était à terre et le fourrant dans sa poche arrière, avant de foncer dans le tas et sauter sur le voleur, qui venait tout juste de passer la porte du magasin. 

Les deux hommes tombèrent et culbutèrent dans la rue, mais le voleur se releva plus rapidement, et commença à courir. Caleb soupira fort, et se releva à son tour en titubant, courant dans les ruelles sombres, essayant de son mieux de rattraper le voleur.  _ Il savait qu'il le rattraperai. L'homme n'avait pas l'air d'un homme très en forme, vu sa stature maigre et son apparence stressé, il finirait bien par ralentir à un moment donné, et Caleb pourra sauter sur lui. _

Il accrocha quelqu'un par l'épaule par accident, et se tourna pendant un instant pour s'excuser. En se retournant par la suite, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était sur le point de foncer sur un mur. Ses jambes se contractèrent, dans un effort insensé de s'arrêter sans se faire mal, mais, au dernier moment, ses mains, comme agissants de leurs propres gré, s'agrippèrent au mur, et il commença à l'escalader, gardant ses yeux sur le voleur. L'homme regarda derrière lui, une expression soulagée peignant ses traits, mais son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il porta son regard en haut, et vu que Caleb était toujours bien là, maintenant courant sur les toits.

_ "Comment avait-il fait ça?"  _ Était sûrement la question qui tournait maintenant en boucle dans la tête voleur, qui paraissait à présent extrêmement terrifié et avait l'air d'essayer de courir plus vite.

Mais c'était aussi ce que se demandait Caleb, qui était très surpris de sa soudaine capacité à grimper des murs de briques comme si de rien n'était. 

_ Mais cette réponse devra attendre, car le voleur venait d'aboutir dans une rue vide, et Caleb avait maintenant la possibilité de sauter sur lui.  _

Le jeune homme piqua un sprint et sauta du dernier toit, atterrissant par terre avec un craquement sourd, sentant ses jambes bloquer un peu avec le mouvement continu.  _ Elles commençaient sûrement à surchauffer. _ " _ Allez, juste quelques mètres de plus…" _ il pensa, voyant que le voleur se dirigeait vers un entrepôt, qui avait l'air abandonné, vu son état de décrépitude avancée.

"HEY!!" Fit Caleb, qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

Le voleur se retourna, poussant un gémissement similaire à celui d'une souris mourante, et trébucha, s'accrochant à la porte de l'entrepôt pour l'ouvrir, et rentra. Caleb prit le fusil de sa poche et sauta dans le bâtiment, portant l'arme devant lui et examinant la pièce du regard.

Elle était sombre, remplie de caisses métalliques, et elle sentait la rouille et la poussière.

Caleb se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Tout était silencieux. Quelques machines bippaient un peu partout autour de lui.

_ Et soudainement, il entendit des chuchotements venants du coin de la pièce. _

Il vit deux hommes, quelques mètres d'où il était. Le voleur, pièces toujours en mains, et un autre homme, plus grand et costaud, avec des tatouages sur les bras. 

Caleb s'appuya sur une caisse près d'où les voix venaient, et écouta.

_ " _ ....il grimpait sur les murs, il courait sans s'arrêter, c'est comme si y'était une machine, c'était  _ freakant _ .." 

"Et il est là en ce moment? Tabarnakkk... Donne-moi les pièces, j'les mets dans le truck et on part."

_ Ils allaient partir!! _

"LES MAINS EN L'AIR! À GENOUX!!" Caleb s'écria, bondissant de derrière la caisse en pointant le fusil vers les deux hommes, qui se tournèrent, surpris.

Ils obéissèrent, s'agenouillant devant Caleb, qui s'approchait lentement. Les pièces que tenait le voleur tombèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, qui résonna dans la pièce vide.

"C'est même pas un Ange, pourquoi tu m'a dit ça?" Chuchota l'autre homme au voleur.

_ Un Ange? Oh, un Mage de Jezebel.  _

"J'ai l'air d'un Mage? Merci du compliment, mais non, je suis juste un gars ordinaire."

Il fit un geste du menton vers les pièces, pointant le fusil vers le voleur.

"Laissez-les là. Toi, t'a un téléphone?"

Le voleur acquiesça, et Caleb tendit son bras robotique. "Donne-le moi. J'appelle mon boss."

L'homme qui se tenait à gauche du voleur se leva soudainement, et bondit sur Caleb, lui aggripant le bras, essayant de l'arracher. Caleb lui pointa le fusil sur le front, ce qui le fit reculer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le voleur se leva et le frappa, en plein sur la figure.

Caleb trébucha et, perdant l'équilibre, tomba, main encore aussi serrée sur le fusil. Il grogna, se relevant lentement à quatre pattes, main armée haute tendue devant lui. 

Du rouge tomba sur le sol froid de béton.  _ Ah, son nez saignait. _

Il l'essuya du revers de sa main, et se leva complètement.

_ Encore cette sensation froide, sensation de déjà vu… _

"Oh, vous voulez vous battre, hein?"

L'homme fit signe au voleur de partir, et leva les poings en l'air. "Vas y, j'ai été dans l'armé, j'peux le battre facile, vu sa taille."

Le voleur commença à courir en direction de la sortie, et Caleb essaya de le suivre, mais l'homme le poussa, et Caleb se retourna, se penchant juste au moment où l'homme était sur le point de frapper. Dans une fraction de seconde, il tira dans la direction d'où le voleur était parti, satisfait lorsqu'il entendit un cri et le son d'objets qui tombent, puis se retourna et reposa son attention sur l'homme. Il évita ses coups.  _ Il était lent.  _

Il en évita un autre, et lui en donna un au menton.

_ Mais comment savait-il ça? _

L'homme lui agrippa le bras, mais Caleb fit de même, laissant tomber son fusil, le souleva et se pencha par en arrière rapidement, faisant atterrir l'homme au sol brusquement. Caleb s'arrêta, le regarda pour vérifier s'il était toujours conscient, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Le voleur était à terre, sa jambe en sang. Caleb se pencha, fouillant dans les poches du voleur pour prendre son téléphone, et le sortit.

Il l'alluma et composa le numéro de Nathanahel, portant l'appareil à son oreille.

"Nathanahel Vermillon, réparateur."

"Nath! T'es capable de tracer le signal du téléphone? Je sais pas trop je suis où là, et il faudrait aller chercher le voleur et son collègue."

"Ouais, les policiers sont encore là, j'vais demander. Raccroche pas, hein?"

Caleb rigola, et regarda le plafond. "Pas grand chance, non."

Mais soudainement, un coup de balle retentit, et Caleb, instinctivement, porta sa main gauche devant son visage pour se protéger. La balle frappa le métal, et il le sentit se trouer avec l'impact.

_ L'homme s'était relevé, et avait pris le fusil que Caleb avait échappé! _

L'homme chargea, et Caleb l'évita de justesse.

"Caleb? Cal, qu'est-ce qui se passe???"

La voix de Nathanahel sortie du téléphone, et Caleb, tout en évitant les coups de l'homme, qui venait d'épuiser sa dernière balle et essayait maintenant de le frapper, reporta son attention sur le téléphone. "O-oh, ça va! L'accolyte essaie juste de me tuer, c'est tout!"

Il s'écria, avant d'échapper son téléphone pour faire une roulade, avant de donner une jambette à l'homme, qui tomba. Il étendit sa jambe, le frappant au visage, puis se releva, rattrapant le téléphone par terre. "Ça va, mais grouille-toi quand même!!"

"Ouais ouais, la police s'en vient, attends un peu."

Il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et grogna, enssainant un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme, qui souffla.

"Facile à dire, oui!!!" Cria Caleb, avant de se faire frapper au ventre, le faisant encore échapper le téléphone, qui se brisa avec l'impact.

"Câlisse de marde-" Il s'exclama, retournant son attention vers l'homme et le poussant. L'homme lui agrippa le bras gauche, et l'arracha d'un mouvement, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Caleb encore plus.

"Et comment tu va te battre comme ça, hein??" fit l'homme avec un air victorieux.

Caleb grogna et soupira, enlevant le bout restant du bras prototype de son épaule. 

_ Comment? _

"Avec ça."

Et de sa main valide, sans savoir si ce geste était impulsif ou inné, il s'empara du visage de l'homme, et un picotement familier lui remplit le bras. Puis, un flash bleu pâle, comme un éclair venu des cieux, apparu dans la main de Caleb, suivit par toutes les ampoules et machines autour explosants, et par une douleur aiguë, qui frappa ses jambes. L'homme vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, un filet de fumée suivant son visage, et Caleb, lui aussi à terre, sonné, étourdi et sentant ses jambes brûlées, tomba dans les pommes, sans même avoir le temps de se demander quoi que ce soit.

demander quoi que ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooOOOoOOOooo kesskisspaaaaaasssss 
> 
> Bah ça, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre :3


	3. Des tatouages, des robots et des taches écarlates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mystères s'empilent, les questions se multiplient, et Caleb est toujours aussi confus qu'avant.

Judith, dessin de l'auteure

_Bleu, rouge, bleu, rouge, bleu..._

Il fallu que Nathanahel ferme ses yeux, les cachants derrière une main sale et tremblante, car les lumières des voitures de police commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête, à la longue.

Dès que l'appel de Caleb fut interrompu, et que l'homme eut entendu des coups de feu, il su qu'il devrait y aller le plus rapidement possible. Que la police aille chier, il trouverait le gars lui-même!

Il lui prit seulement quelques minutes avant de deviner que cet entrepôt abandonné à l'allure délabré était sûrement celui où Caleb était allé. Il savait qu'il y avait de la contrebande qui se passait dans le quartier autour, il y a depuis quelques années de cela. Un endroit parfait où aller quand un cyborg amnésique vous poursuit après que vous ayez volé des pièces de l'atelier de sa figure paternelle.

"Fermez-donc vos lumières, estie. Ça dérange!" Grogna Nathanahel à un officier de police qui était en train de prendre des notes sur une tablette. Il acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la voiture pour éteindre les gyrophares.

Nathanahel porta son attention à Caleb, qui était maintenant assis par terre, accoté sur le mur de béton, des bandages sur les cuisses et des pansements sur son visage et son corps.

_Il était toujours inconscient._

Nathanahel avait retiré ses jambes de son corps et avait bandé le tour de ses cuisses, qui étaient, à son arrivée, rouges, la peau au vif, presque brûlée. Les jambes artificielles, maintenant sur le sol l'une par dessus l'autre, étaient aussi brûlées aux bouts, et le métal était un peu fondu, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de les souder aux cuisses de Caleb de l'intérieur.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'était l'homme inconnu - sûrement l'acolyte du voleur, vu qu'il fut reconnu par les policiers comme un criminel recherché - qui était en ce moment sur le mur, près de Caleb, menotté aux bras et aux pieds, ayant l'air tout aussi sonné que le jeune homme. Son visage avait l'air vaguement brûlé, pas autant que les jambes de Caleb, mais il était d'une couleur étrangement rougeâtre, et le bout de ses cheveux avait l'air roussi, comme si quelqu'un avait porté une flamme au bout juste un moment. Et, encore plus étrange, était que la brûlure sur son visage avait la forme d'une trace de main.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était donc passé?_

Caleb bougea un peu et grogna, et Nathanahel souris, se redressant un peu. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux lentement, portant sa seule main à sa tête en regardant autour de lui. 

"Aaahhh, qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il demanda, confu. 

"Je pensais que tu pourrais me dire toi-même."

_À part l'explosion, il ne savait rien. Comment avait-il su que ça allait avoir cet effet là? Comment était-il capable de se battre si aisément? Et, surtout, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé après qu'il fut tombé dans les pommes_

Caleb porta une main tremblotante à sa cuisse et gémit un peu. "Aahhh, mes jambes, tabarnak…" il souffla faiblement, d'un air peiné. "Mes cuisses sont toutes brûlées, câlisse que ça fait maaal!" Il gémit, ses yeux fermants d'un coup sec, inspirant d'un coup.

Nathanahel soupira. "Ouais, c'est comme si le métal s'était soudé dessus, c'est bizarre. J'vais vraiment devoir les refaire pour plus que ça arrive, aujourd'hui."

Caleb fronça les sourcils, à la fois surpris et inquiet. "Aujourd'hui?? M-mais… mon travail..?" Il gémit.

Nathanahel lui lança un regard noir, ses gros sourcils s'enfonçant sur ses paupières. "Que j'te voit pas retourner au travail comme ça, mon maudit… t'es tout faible, là, tu veux encore te faire mal?"

"Mais si quelqu'un m'appelle??"

Nathanahel gronda "Qu'il aillent à la boîte vocale, et tu prendras leur messages après, c'est tout! T'a le droit de faire une pause, tu sais ça, Caleb!"

"Mais…". Caleb s'arrêta, et fixa le vieil homme du regard, yeux écarquillés, sidéré par cette réaction soudaine, puis regarda en bas, penaud, et soupira. 

_Il s'inquiétait vraiment. C'était étrange, de savoir ça._

Après quelques secondes de silence, le jeune homme releva les yeux, et regarda Nathanahel de nouveau. Il sourit faiblement, en voyant le visage inquiet de l'homme, qui fixait à présent le corps du brigand brûlé. _C'était un peu comme son père, en fait_.

Caleb regarda le corps par la suite, curieux, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. 

_C'est lui qui avait fait ça?_

En plus du corps évanoui du brigand, il y avait une tache de brûlure sur le sol de béton, et un trou dans le plafond, en plein au même endroit.

Il savait qu'il avait utilisé une grande partie de ses habiletés, plus que d'habitude - après tout, ses jambes n'avaient pas court-circuité pour rien - mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte des dégâts que cela pouvait commettre sur un objet ou un humain.

L'homme musclé avait encore l'air vivant, _heureusement_ , mais il avait l'air plutôt mal en point. 

"Il est juste évanoui, les policiers vont l'amener quand ils auront fini de prendre l'autre gars en photo." 

Il pointa en la direction du voleur, assis, menotté aux bras et aux jambes, avec un bandage sur la jambe. Il avait l'air assez grincheux. Deux policiers étaient autour de lui avec leur analyseurs, lui scannant le visage. 

Soudainement, Nathanahel se redressa, et inspira profondément.

"Les médics sont passés pendant que t'étais dans les pommes, et ils m'ont dit que j'vais pouvoir te ramener chez toi."

Il s'arrêta, l'air confus. 

"Uh… va falloir que je sache où tu restes, par contre..."

"En ce moment? Un hôtel au 726. J'peux te donner les directions." 

"Non, ça va, j'ai un GPS. Mais, euh…" l'homme eu l'air un peu perturbé. "T'a toujours pas de vraie maison?"

"Eh, c'est quoi le but? J'me promène tout le temps de ville en ville, ça aiderait pas d'avoir à payer une maison _en plus_ des hôtels et des restaurants."

Nathanahel soupira, et, prenant Caleb dans ses bras, l'aida à se relever. "Ouais… J'te rapporte au bureau, j'vais chercher tes jambes, et après j'vais à ton hôtel, ok?"

"Ok"

Dès que Caleb fut revenu à l'atelier, assis sur sa chaise, il soupira, et regarda les plans de Nathanahel. _Le visage avait l'air plutôt simple à faire. Il fallait seulement qu'il se colle aux muscles encore intactes du visage, et puisse être capable d'enregistrer les mêmes sensations qu'une peau humaine. Plein dans son champ d'expertise, heureusement._

Caleb se promena autour de la pièce, et trouva des écouteurs. Rapidement, après avoir glissé ses lunettes sur son nez, il les enfila sur sa tête, partit la musique, s'empara des retailles cachées dans les boîtes de la remise, et se mit au boulot.

Il fallait dire qu'il faisait de cela plusieurs semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'il fût capable de bricoler de son propre gré. Pour Caleb, même si son travail était très bien, et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde, les faits étaient qu'il était souvent plus heureux à bricoler plus librement, sans contraintes de temps ou d'argent. En y pensant bien, les dernières trois semaines avaient étés consacrées entièrement au travail, sans relâche, et Caleb se disait que Nathanahel avait eu raison, tout à l'heure; il était grand temps de prendre une pause.

La musique classique aux oreilles, il travailla sur la base du visage, suivant de près les plans de Nathanahel, mais changeant quelques petits détails ici et là.

Après au moins dix minutes, Caleb se recula dans sa chaise, et regarda le plafond. _Il était déjà fatigué même avant d'avoir commencé à travailler, alors maintenant, il était épuisé._

Il glissa ses écouteurs sur son cou et ses lunettes sur son front, et soupira. _Il faudrait peut être qu'il aille faire une sieste..._

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte de l'atelier. 

" _Nathanahel m'en voudra pas si j'emprunte son lit un bout, non?"_ Il pensa, baillant longuement en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à la chambre de son mentor.

Mais, avant qu'il puisse monter, une voix tonitruante résonna dans la salle. 

"MIKHAEL!"

La voix semblait paniquée, mais tout autant choquée et soulagée. Comme la voix de quelqu'un qui voyait un visage familier dans un endroit étranger.

Caleb se retourna, curieux, et fut surpris de voir une femme, d'environ une soixantaine d'années, des tatouages sur les bras, se diriger vers lui. Elle avait l'air de le reconnaître, étrangement, vu son visage. _Mais Caleb ne la reconnaissait pas_.

"Mikhael, oh, depuis des années que je vous ai cherché, et vous voilà enfin!"

Caleb plissa des yeux, confus. "D-désolé madame, j'm'appelle Caleb, pas Mikhael." _Elle s'était sûrement trompée, non?_

"N-non, votre visage est méconnaissable! Vous êtes Mikhael!!" La dame s'agrippa au bras de Caleb et le tira. "Tout le monde m'ignore quand je dit que vous existez encore, mais vous voilà! Vous devez revenir, Shamayim a besoin de vous!" Ses mouvements se faisaient plus saccadés et paniqués. "Allez, Mikhael!!

"Madame, je ne suis pas Mikhael. S'il vous plaît, lâchez moi." Caleb essaya de s'extirper de l'emprise que la dame avait sur son bras. Il commençait à sentir ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau, tellement elle le tenait fort. _C'était quoi son problème?_

"Nous avons besoin de vous, Mikhael!!! Jezebel est un faux dieu!" Elle était à deux doigts d'être en train de hurler son nom, le ton de sa voix fébrile et cassante. "Shamayim a besoin de vous!!"

Deux travailleurs la tirèrent hors du chemin de Caleb et la traînèrent vers la porte, alors qu'elle continuait de crier et de hurler le même nom à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme, et que l'atelier fut rentré dans le silence. Une travailleuse s'approcha de Caleb et lui toucha le bras. "Ça va? C'était qui ça?" Elle demanda.

Caleb regarda son bras, encore marqué de la pression des ongles de la dame, et haussa des épaules. "J-je sais pas…"

_Elle l'avait appelé Mikhael… Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas son nom..._

Caleb soupira. "J'vais faire une sieste. Dis à Nath que je suis dans sa chambre."

"D'accord."

Caleb monta dans la chambre de Nathanahel, et, tout autant confus qu'avant, il s'endormit.

*****

Caleb fut réveillé par Nathanahel, qui le secoua doucement. Caleb se leva, et regarda le cadran. Il était 19:07.

"Oh, désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais y'a Cindy qui m'a dit que tu t'es fait harceler par une vieille dame." Dit Nathanahel, agenouillé devant le lit. Caleb grogna et s'étira, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main. 

"Mmhh, ouais."

"Ça va?"

"Elle m'a griffé le bras un peu, sinon ouais ça va." 

Caleb regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit, la ville était tout en couleurs, quoique sale et mal en point, les néons des pancartes et voitures éclairaient les rues, rendant de la vie à une atmosphère d'habitude plutôt sombre. Il pleuvait, encore une fois, et Caleb se dit qu'il devra rester à l'atelier jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

"Ma moto?" Il demanda.

"Je l'ai mise dans l'entrepôt avant qu'la pluie commence à tomber. Elle est en bonne état, t'inquiètes pas."

Caleb acquiesça.

"... La dame… elle m'a appelé… Mikhael." Il dit tout bas, avant de regarder Nathanahel. "Je sais pas c'est qui… le nom me dit rien…"

Nathanahel fronça des sourcils, et se gratta la barbe. "Hmmm, nan, je sais pas non plus."

Caleb soupira.

"J'ai apporté du takeout, si t'en veux." Fit le vieil homme, se levant. Caleb souris, et se hissa sur sa chaise, plaçant ses lunettes sur son front. "Ouais. Merci." Il dit doucement, 

Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'atelier, et s'asseyèrent à la table. 

"J'ai vu que t'a bricolé une base pour la prothèse pendant que j'étais parti." Dit Nathanahel, son ton de voix redevenu jovial. Caleb soupira. "Ouais, m-mais c'était juste pour me défouler, c'est pas vraiment-"

Nathanahel lui lança un boîte de nouilles sautées au poulet sur les jambes, et fit un signe de la main. "Nah nah, fait pas ton modeste, le gros, c'est super bien fait!" Quoique peu surpris, Caleb eu de la misère à accepter le compliment. Mais Nathanahel continua. "Faudrait que je te demande plus souvent de venir ici, tu pourrais bien m'aider." Il se pointa avec le revers de ses baguettes. "J'deviens pas meilleur avec l'âge, t'sais."

Caleb sourit tristement et ouvrit sa boîte. "Ouais…" il dit simplement, avant de manger.

Nathanahel resta silencieux, regardant la table un instant, puis Caleb, et puis sa nourriture.

"T'a quelque chose à dire?"

Caleb releva la tête, surpris. "N-non, pourquoi?"

Nathanahel haussa les épaules. "Chai pas. T'a l'air, euh, préoccupé, tiens."

Il se gratta la barbe. "C'est la dame de tantôt? Ou bien les voleurs de ce matin?"

"Ou bien les Anges d'hier." Fit Caleb, simplement en train de fixer ses nouilles.

"Oh."

Un moment de silence passa entre les deux 

"Tu veux élaborer, ou…"

Caleb resta silencieux. Nathanahel soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, s'étirant. "Bon. On en parlera plus tard." Il finit sa nourriture, et se leva. "J'vais commencer à travailler sur tes jambes. Tu peux aller te recoucher quand t'a fini, ou bien tu peux rester dans le coin, ça me dérange pas."

Caleb acquiesça, et continua à manger lentement, pendant que Nathanahel se préparait, allant de vas-et-viens entre l'atelier principal et son bureau, prenant des matériaux, mesurant les jambes, et se mit au travail.

Caleb jeta sa boîte de takeout dans la boîte de recyclage, et regarda Nathanahel travailler un peu.

Le problème n'était pas autant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, même si ça aussi, ce n'était pas trop tentant. Le problème était que même Caleb lui-même avait de la misère à comprendre ce qui s'était passé depuis les derniers jours. C'était comme si, depuis qu'il avait parlé à ces deux Mages- non, en fait, depuis qu'il avait surchauffé ses jambes en réparant le E-canine, c'était comme si tout était devenu bizarre _. Il se bat, il cours après de voleurs, deux Mages de Jezebel lui parlent, une femme étrange l'appelle par un autre nom et lui crie après, ses pouvoirs deviennent plus fort et il fait mal à quelqu'un…_

C'était… étrange.

_Il voulait en savoir plus, mais… est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine?_

Après quelques instants, Caleb s'étira, et se dirigea en dehors de l'atelier. Il regarda autour de lui, admirant la pièce silencieuse et sombre, puis monta vers la chambre, et s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le matin suivant, Caleb décida de continuer à travailler sur le masque. Il s'était dit que ça serait bien utile pour Nathanahel, qui avait déjà du pain sur la planche, et donc, il fit de son mieux pour aider. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le jour d'après, il travailla sur un bras de rechange. _On sait jamais si il en aura besoin_.

Et puis, enfin, après des jours, Nathanahel finit ses jambes.

"Du… quoi?" Dit Caleb en examinant ses jambes.

"De la Croatine. Y'en a partout incrusté dans ton bras."

"Et… c'est quoi?"

"Un métal, en quelque sorte. Ça se trouve en Afrique du Sud, très rare. Et.." il se pencha, et inspira profondément. "Entre toi et moi, très illégal. L'Union Africaine en a banni l'utilisation après un accident y'a au moins vingt ans de ça. Je sais pas comment la personne qui a fait ton bras s'en est procuré, mais moi pour en avoir, j'te dis pas le trouble que ça m'a pris.."

"Et... ça conduit l'électricité dans la machine sans me faire mal?"

"Ouaip, exactement. J'en ai mis dans tes jambes, donc si… peu importe ce qui s'est passé avant, se passe encore, ça te brûlera plus les cuisses."

L'homme lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de le laisser installer ses jambes.

 _C'était une bonne coïncidence ça, car juste avant que ses jambes soient finies, Caleb avait reçu un coup de fil_ _d'un client._

Un homme à la voix calme et sereine, qui disait avoir besoin d'aide pour réparer son bras gauche. Il vivait quelques heures de là où Nathanahel était, et seulement d'environ quelques minutes où la fille qui avait commandé le masque, elle, vivait.

_Plus ou moins. Nathanahel ne savait pas exactement où elle vivait, la seule adresse donnée était un bar local._

Caleb proposa donc d'aller faire une escale chez elle après avoir réparé le bras de l'homme, et, heureux d'avoir du travail en moins, Nathanahel accepta.

Caleb mit le visage dans une petite boîte, et la rangea dans un sac à bandoulière. _Pas question qu'il mette ça dans son gros sac, trop dangereux qu'il se brise._

Puis, il se mit en route.

La route vers la maison de l'homme se fit tranquille, tout comme l'appel qu'il avait reçu. Il espérait que cet homme ne soit pas trop pénible, comparé à la plupart de ses clients, et, vraiment, il avait besoin d'un travail facile et sans stress, aujourd'hui.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la maison, il s'aperçut qu'elle était très grande. Au moins trois étages, aux allures japonaises. Dans la cour avant étaient plantés des cerisiers en fleurs, roses et énormes. Des pétales flottaient doucement dans les airs, bercés par la brise chaude de l'après-midi.

Caleb suivit le chemin de pierre menant à l'entrée, et sonna la sonnette. 

Il entendit des pas de très loin, rapides et furtifs, avant que la porte s'ouvre, et montre un homme grand, maigre, assez beau, avec une longue chevelure écarlate, tressée sur son dos. Son regard était calme, mais un peu hautain, il portait un kimono, et, comme expliqué dans l'appel, avait deux bras et deux jambes robotisées.

"Oh, Caleb Beaupassant?" Fit-il doucement, haussant un sourcil.

"O-oui, c'est moi." Fit Caleb, un peu intimidé.

Les traits de l'homme s'adoucissèrent, et il sourit "Ah, entrez, s'il vous plaît."

Caleb obéis, et rentra.

"Bon, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui va pas avec votre bras?" Commença-t-il, regardant autour de la maison. _Tout aussi magnifique en dedans qu'en dehors. Cet homme devait posséder une fortune._

"Ah, oui. Il semble que mon annulaire et mon auriculaire gauche ne répondent plus. Je n'arrive plus à les bouger, et je me suis demandée s'il n'y avait pas eut un problème avec le mécanisme."

L'homme les guida vers le salon, et les deux s'asseyèrent dans un petit fauteuil, faisant face à un grand mur vitré, d'où était derrière un grand jardin rempli de fleurs.

Sur la table étaient posés une théière, et deux tasses de thé. 

"Du thé?" Fit l'homme. Caleb secoua la tête. "Oh, non merci, j'aime pas trop ça."

L'homme hocha poliment et puis lui tendit le bras, relevant sa manche.

"Depuis quand ça fonctionne pas, votre bras?" Fit Caleb, se tournant vers son sac, sortant quelques outils.

Mais quand il se retourna, il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de réagir lorsque l'homme sortit un couteau de son bras, et le poignarda à l'épaule.

Caleb émit un cri de surprise, et roula à terre, se relevant rapidement et fixant l'homme, qui chargea, couteau ensanglanté dans la main.

"Ah, merde!" Siffla-t-il lorsqu'il passa tout droit, puis se retourna et grogna. Caleb, surpris et confus, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et se dirigea vers la porte…

...qui lui ferma au nez. Caleb se retourna vers l'homme.

"Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter que vous ne voudriez pas du thé…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?? De l'argent? J'en ai plein!"

"Oui, c'est bien ce que je veux. Mais l'homme qui m'a embauché m'a payé cher."

_Un tueur à gages. Le comble._

L'homme toucha sa paume avec son index et son auriculaire, et, d'un coup, un masque surgit de son kimono, se plaçant sur sa tête, et ses vêtements tombèrent, laissant place à une armure. Puis l'homme plaqua Caleb contre le mur, et approcha la lame de son cou. "Derniers mots?"

_Et si il en profitait pour utiliser ses nouvelles jambes, hm?_

Caleb souris un tantinet et s'accrocha au mur. "Allez chier, toi et toutes les autres qui essaient de me tuer!"

Et puis, comme la dernière fois, il sentit un picotement lui parcourir le dos et les extrémités, mais cette fois-ci, sans aucune douleur. Et puis une explosion, ou plutôt, une sorte d'onde de choc, et l'homme vola à travers la pièce, défonçant le mur le plus proche dans un fracas horrible.

Caleb en profita pour frapper la porte d'un coup de pied, et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers sa moto. De peine et de misère, avec l'épaule en sang, il la ralluma, et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

Il regarda dans son miroir, s'apercevant que l'homme était sortit et lui courait après, et monta de vitesse. _Mon dieu, il allait vite!_

Le coeur battant, il zig-zaga, prenant des détours dans les rues et les ruelles, faisant de son mieux de ne pas déranger les piétons et autos, en vain. _Il était toujours à ses trousses!_

Un camion s'approcha à toutes vitesse, et, Caleb, instinctivement, sauta, poussant sa moto avec ses pieds vers l'arrière pour se donner de l'élan. Il sauta par dessus le camion, et continua de courir dès qu'il atterrit, regardant ses jambes, lui-même surpris de cet exploit.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était dans le coin du bar. _Il pourrait en profiter pour trouver la fille._

S'assurant que son sac à bandoulière était toujours sur lui, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment, et rentra, se mêlant à la foule pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. _Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce._

Il se regarda dans le miroir sale et remplis de graffitis, et soupira. Faisant couler l'eau, il s'empara de quelques feuilles de papiers essuie-tout, et, les passants sous l'eau, les déposa sur sa blessure. Dès que l'eau froide toucha sa blessure, ce fut comme un fer chaud sur une motte de beurre.

Caleb souris, et toussa un peu, avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher de marbre. Il inspira profondément, et expira, puis ferma les yeux, essayant du mieux qu'il puisse de se calmer. 

_"Bon... y'a un gars qui essaie de te tuer, mais là il s'est fait embauché, c'est pas comme les voleurs de l'autre jour. Quelqu'un veut que je meurs, mais je sais pas c'est qui, ou pourquoi. Et là j'suis assis sur le plancher dégeulasse d'une salle de bain d'un club, à me laver une plaie qui saigne."_

Caleb regarda par terre, et soupira de nouveau. _Décidément, sa vie allait de mal en pis._

La porte s'ouvrit, et Caleb redressa la tête. Il y avait une personne capuchonnée qui était entrée. Elle se dirigea vers Caleb, et se pencha. "Ça va?" Fit-elle.

_Oh, une fille._

"Désolé, j'suis pas intéressé." Répondit Caleb, se levant pour sortir. Mais le fille lui agrippa le bras, avec une main de métal, et il se retourna, tout d'un coup paniqué.

Puis elle retira son capuchon, et la panique de Caleb fut remplacée par de la surprise.

"C'est toi, Caleb Beaupassant?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Ses traits étaient sérieux et fatigués, sourcils froncés et regard dur. Et là moitié de son visages était une prothèse. _C'était la fille qu'il cherchait!_

"O-ouais."

Puis elle le lâcha, et tendit la main. "T'a quelque chose pour moi, non? Le gars, Nath, tu travailles pour lui, non?"

Caleb acquiesça, et sortit le masque de son sac, le tendant à la fille.

"Tiens."

Elle le prit, et, sans avertissement, arracha l'autre prothèse de son visage. Caleb recula un peu, surpris. Puis la fille posa le masque sur son visage, utilisant les doigts de sa main robotisé pour le fixer, et se regarda dans le miroir.

"Huh, pas mal. Il fait du bon travail, pour un vieux gars comme ça."

Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Caleb, et lui agrippa le bras. Elle regarda son bras, puis ses jambes, et puis fit un semblant de sourire.

"En passant… j'm'appelle Judith Beaupassant. Je suis ta sœur. Et t'es en danger." Dit-elle tout d'un coup.

_Et voilà que la journée de Caleb était devenue encore plus bizarre._


	4. Réunion de famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fille étrange a bien des choses à dire à Caleb

Marie Beaupassant. dessin de l'auteure

"En danger??"

Caleb, autant surpris que méfiant de cette fille inconnue, avait du mal à croire que non seulement elle était sa sœur, mais qu'elle était au courant d'un danger quelconque qui le guettait.

"Si tu veux parler du tueur à gages de toute à l'heure, ouais, j'suis au courant." Dit Caleb, mi-sarcastique, se frottant le bras.

Judith soupira, et puis regarda la blessure sur son épaule. "C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?" Demanda-t-elle, visiblement non importunée par le ton de voix amer de Caleb. 

"Ouais."

Elle resta silencieuse, puis, couvrant son bras métallique d'une cape, se dirigea vers la sortie. "Merci pour le masque, c'est apprécié, mais… j'aurais besoin d'un deuxième service." Dit-elle en se retournant. Caleb la suivit, les deux sortants du club. "Quoi?"

"J'aurais besoin que tu me suives. Chez moi."

Elle roula des yeux et soupira. "Enfin, chez _nous_."

Puis, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Tes parents ont hâte de te revoir."

Puis ses traits se durcirent. "Et aussi faudrait parler dans un endroit plus sûr." Elle pointa autour d'eux de sa main libre, montrant les passants et les immeubles. Caleb hocha des épaules, et la suivit vers une voiture.

Elle était noire, sillonnée de lignes rouge fluorescentes, qui mouvaient à cause des bosses et des grafignes sur le carrosse. Malgré l'apparence usée et cabossée, de l'intérieur, le cuir était lisse, étincelant, et sentait encore frais, noir de jais, comme le dehors, mais propre. En caressant les contours du siège de sa main droite, Caleb se tourna vers Judith, qui prit le volant et commença immédiatement à conduire.

_Elle allait vite. Presque aussi vite que Caleb lui-même à moto._

Et ce n'était sans compter tous les détours et virages qu'elles faisait, évitant miraculeusement les poteaux électriques, les affiches holographiques et les passants terrifiés.

Il fallait avouer que maintenant, Caleb se sentait un peu intimidé. Elle avait déjà les traits durs, comme ceux d'une femme qui avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Sans compter son corps assez musclé, presque autant que celui de Caleb, et ses quelques pansements et cicatrices sur son corps. Et pendant tout le long du trajet, elle se fit silencieuse, sourcils froncés et yeux rivés sur la route, sans même se tourner une seule seconde vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui était donc arrivé..?_

Soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta d'un coup sec, faisant basculer Caleb, sa ceinture lui rentrant dans les côtes. Il inspira profondément, et puis cligna des yeux, avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

C'était un grand bâtiment fait en briques. Accroché dessus, il y avait un grand panneau qui lisait "Complexe Mirabel".

Les deux sortirent de la voiture, et Judith fit un signe de la main vers l'établissement.

"Oh, c'est là qu'on va?" Demanda Caleb.

"Ouais." Répondit-elle fermement, avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'entrée.

Elle sortit une carte de sa poche, la faisant passer devant un vieux scanner qui fit un bip assez désagréable, Caleb lui emboîtant le pas pour ne pas la perdre lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers un ascenseur, qui avait l'air tout aussi mal en point et vieux que le reste de ce condo.

Judith poussa le bouton du troisième étage, et les deux attendirent en silence dans l'ascenseur. La boîte chavirait un peu, comme s'il allait tomber à n'importe quel instant, une pensée qui hanta Caleb jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête, enfin, et que Judith sorte rapidement, Caleb faisant de même.

L'endroit était assez bruyant maintenant. On pouvait entendre de loin de la musique, de l'électro-swing, venant sûrement d'un appartement près d'ici.

Puis soudainement, Judith s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle s'empara de son porte-clés, et la débarra, puis rentra, la porte grinçant lourdement en montrant derrière elle un petit appartement, bleu marin délavé, faisant face à une grande fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait voir la ville. 

Judith s'arrêta, se tournant vers Caleb, et fit signe de la suivre. 

"Maman? Papa?" S'exclama-t-elle, pendant que Caleb fermait la porte derrière lui. 

Un vieil homme et une vieille femme s'approchèrent des deux jeunes, et s'arrêtèrent, fixant Caleb.

L'homme était petit, plus que Caleb lui-même. Il avait une tignasse châtaine courte, et un bandeau sur l'oeil, sourcils froncés. La femme, elle, était grande et mince, arborant une longue chevelure blonde, et des traits doux.

Mais, malgré les apparences opposées, sur le visage des deux, on pouvait voir du choc, et de l'espoir.

"C'est qui, ça?" Fit la femme, d'une voix toute aussi douce que son visage.

Judith jeta un regard vers Caleb, qui s'avança.

"J-j'm'appelle Caleb Beaupassant." Fit-il doucement.

Et, d'un coup, les deux furent surpris. Puis la femme se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça fortement, poussant un cri de joie, alors que l'homme resta planté là, silencieux, et les larmes aux yeux.

Caleb inspira, yeux écarquillés. _Oh, elle avait des bras forts, ça c'était sûr._

"C'est lui?? C'est vraiment lui!?!" S'exclama la femme. Judith, qui se tenait à l'écart, ayant l'air un peu mal à l'aise, hocha la tête, et puis l'homme soupira et s'avança vers Caleb, le serrant à son tour.

Caleb ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. 

Il ne connaissait pas ces gens, mais, ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup, et à voir leurs expressions, ils étaient contents de l'avoir retrouvé.

Après quelques minutes de plus, les deux parents se séparèrent, laissant Caleb respirer un peu.

"Ça fait bizarre, de se présenter à son propre fils, heh. Mon nom est Marie Beaupassant." Dit la femme, souriante.

L'homme s'avança. "Et je suis Azariah Beaupassant."

Caleb eut un petit hoquet, et sourit doucement. "C'est… c'est bon, de vous rencontrer, enfin…"

Marie sourit pleinement et rit doucement.

Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, Judith se râcla la gorge, et tapota l'épaule de Caleb.

"Bon, euh, va falloir t'expliquer tout, hein?"

Caleb hocha de la tête. "J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait pour me trouver."

Les quatres se dirigèrent vers une table, où étaient placés des assiettes remplies de nourriture. 

"Nos souvenirs de toi sont vraiment vagues." Dit Judith, commençant à manger. Azariah fit signe à Caleb qu'il pouvait faire de même, avec un sourire amical.

"Pour ta mère et moi, Il n'y en a presque aucuns, mais Judith, elle, se souvenait de ton nom, et de ton visage."

Marie soupira. "C'était presque rien, et on a dû chercher fort."

Caleb avala sa bouchée, et regarda les trois. "Mais… est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous avez perdu la mémoire?"

Judith secoua de la tête. "Nan. On se disait que p't'être toi tu saurais."

"Non… j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, moi aussi." Répondit Caleb, avant de regarder son bras. _Peut être qu'ils pourraient l'aider…_

"Vous savez c'est quoi, de la croatine?"

Les deux parents secouèrent de la tête. Mais Judith, elle, resta stoïque.

"C'est une sorte de métal. Nath - mon ami - en a trouvé dans mon bras."

Pendant que Caleb parlais, il posa son regard sur Judith, et haussa un sourcil. Le coin de sa bouche se tordit, et son oeil mécanique clignota.

_Elle savait quelque chose._

Caleb soupira. "Bon, c'est pas grave. J'me disais que peut être vous saviez quelque chose."

_Pourquoi restait-elle silencieuse?_

"C'est qui ça, Nath?" Demanda Marie.

"Oh, c'est un inventeur. C'est lui qui a réparé mes jambes et fait les plans pour le visage de Judith."

La soirée se déroula assez doucement. Caleb appris que cet édifice était très beau 26 ans auparavant, mais, après manque de personnel d'hygiène et de budget, son apparence a commencé à se dégrader. Il apprit aussi que Marie était une boulangère, et qu'Azariah, lui, était un fleuriste. 

Judith se fit très silencieuse pendant la conversation, et, lorsque les deux parents partirent se coucher, Caleb ne pût s'empêcher d'aller lui parler.

"T'a l'air de me cacher des choses, toi." Il lui dit, alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le fauteuil.

Elle le regarda, et grogna. "Pis. Quoi?"

"Tu me fait pas confiance, c'est ça?"

"Comment est-ce que j'peux être sûr que t'es vraiment digne de confiance?"

Elle pointa vers son bras. "De la croatine… c'est illégal. _Très_ illégal. Comment t'a eu ça?" Siffla-t-elle, le regard noir.

"Je sais pas. Depuis que je me souviens j'ai toujours eu ça."

Judith le fixa un instant, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés, comme pour essayer d'être sûr qu'il disait la vérité, puis soupira. "Bon…"

Elle se leva, et plaça sa main sur son épaule. "Je sais peut être qui a fait ça. Mais… il faut pas le dire à papa et maman."

Elle s'empara de sa cape et lança un manteau sur Caleb. Il l'attrapa et l'enfila. 

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il en la suivant vers la sortie.

"Parce que…"

Ils étaient rendus dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, et le fixa. "Ils savent pas que je traîne avec des… des gens comme ça."

Il remarqua trois longues balafres pâles sur sa joue gauche et, d'un coup, les morceaux du casse-tête se collèrent. _Les cicatrices, l'attitude dure à cuir, les muscles._

"Oh. D'accord." 

_Pas le temps de poser des questions. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler._

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, et les deux furent surpris de retrouver Azariah et Marie, se tenant devant eux.

"Je sais pas où vous allez, mais on vient avec vous!" Fit Maria d'un ton autoritaire.

Judith grogna, et soupira. "Mamaaan, j't'ai déjà dit de pas me suivre qua-"

"Et tu penses qu'on restera là à rien faire pendant que t'emmène Caleb je sais pas trop où? Oh non." Continua Marie. "On vous suit!"

Azariah acquiesça, et Judith, prise au piège, gémit d'un ton battu, et se dirigea vers la voiture, les trois dans les talons.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet, mais ses parents, par contre, ne furent pas du même avis. Ils la sermonna pendant toute la durée du voyage, et Caleb pu constater qu'elle devenait de plus en plus agitée.

En route, Caleb s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en train de conduire vers une partie plus délabré de la ville. Les panneaux d'affichage étaient brisés, leurs lumières clignotantes ou éteintes. Certains édifices étaient fermés, la plupart remplies de graffitis et de trous dans les vitres et sur les murs. Les rues étaient presque vides, mis à part quelques piétons, aux allures inquiètes, pressés, ou bien tout simplement des sans-abris.

Soudainement, Judith se stationna. Caleb regarda par la fenêtre de gauche, et soupira. _Un strip club. Bien sûr._

"Oh, quoi, tu penses qu'on va aller là-dedans, c'est ça??" Fit Azariah, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

Judith grogna. "C'est vous qui vouliez me suivre, hein, faque…"

Elle sortit de la voiture rapidement, et Caleb la suivit. À contrecœur, leurs parents se levèrent, et sortirent eux aussi.

Caleb eu la chaire de poule lorsqu'il rentra dans le bâtiment. _Non pas parce qu'il faisait froid, en fait, l'endroit était assez chaud et humide, mais, un strip-club rempli de filles à moitié nues, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais pas du tout._

Les parents de Caleb avaient, eux aussi, l'air un peu mal à l'aise, sauf que, pour eux, c'était sûrement une raison autre que l'orientation sexuelle, qui était plus probablement qu'ils étaient sous le choc d'apprendre que leur fille allait dans un endroit pareil.

"Au moins, si c'était des gars…" Caleb marmonna, et Judith eu un petit ricanement. "Oh, ouais, là t'aurais aimé ça?"

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et elle continua à rire. "Si c'était ça, je viendrait pas ici aussi souvent, tu peux me croire."

Caleb souris à moitié, et la suivit jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il y avait une porte, dans un petit couloir, cachée derrière un épais rideau. À côté de la porte était un petit panneau. _Sûrement un scanner,_ reconnu Caleb.

Judith se pencha vers le panneau, et tira ses paupières avec ses doigts, fixant le bleu de la vitre. Un rayon passa devant sa rétine, et puis la porte s'ouvrit. Elle cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers sa famille, pointant la porte, et les quatres rentrèrent.

" _NITYA_?" Judith s'empressa de crier, en regardant autour d'elle.

Il y avait deux tables dans la pièce, et derrière, des machines.

Les gens assis aux tables avaient l'air assez endurcis, plus que la moitié d'entre eux avaient des membres robotiques, de qualités variantes.

Caleb ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Nathanahel, et à sa réaction s'il voyait tout ça. " _Oh, voilà, ça me fera plus de clients, on dirait!"_ Était sûrement ce qu'il aurait dit. Caleb ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à ce scénario. _Quand il reviendrait le voir, il aurait tellement de choses à lui raconter_.

"Juju!!"

Une femme de taille moyenne, au cheveux tressés blonds et au teint pâle, portant une jupe fleurie et une chemise blanche, se dirigea vers Judith, puis fixa les autres du regard, un peu confuse.

"T'aurais dû dire que t'avais des invités, Juju! J'aurais mis une autre table!" Elle s'exclama, ses grands yeux maquillés clignant rapidement, avant de lui faire un câlin.

"Ah, c'est correct Jessi, ils vont pas rester là longtemps." Elle dit, et pointa Caleb.

"Ça te dit quelque chose, lui?"

La fille le regarda longuement, se grattant la tête, puis la secoua. "Nan. Mais à voir son bras, Nitya vas être intéressé."

"C'est ça que j'me disais, aussi." Elle prit le bras de Caleb, et le tira vers le fond de la salle. Se tournant vers ses parents, elle leur ordonnèrent de rester sur place. "Si vous avez des problèmes, demandez à Jessica!"

La fille blonde leur souris, et commença à leur parler.

"Nitya Korrapati, c'est un gars expert en contrebande avec l'Union Africaine. Il sait sûrement d'où ton bras viens, vu qu'il doit se connaître en croatine." Fit Judith, alors que Caleb regardait autour de lui. _Cet endroit était si étrange._

Quand Caleb se retourna, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un grand homme, portant une chemise noire, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées.

Il avait un teint foncé, des cheveux courts, bouclés, quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front. Ses yeux étaient durs, mais pas méchants. Simplement, un homme sérieux, qui savait ce qu'il voulait. 

Mais ce qui sauta le plus aux yeux de Caleb, fut une petite plaque de métal, qui entourait son oeil gauche. Trois petites lumières sur la plaque clignotaient à intervalles réguliers, comme si elles étaient connectées avec le battement de son cœur.

"Hey, Nitya, j'ai trouvé un gars qui a de la croatine dans son bras. J'me disais que tu saurais que'que chose." Fit Judith

L'homme leva la tête, et avec un sourcil. "Oh, vraiment? Fait voir."

Caleb s'avança vers Nitya, un peu intimidé, et lui tendit son bras.

"C'est quoi ton nom?" Fit-il, passant une main gantée sur le métal lisse. On pouvait distinguer dans sa voix un soupçon d'un accent indien.

"Caleb. Caleb Beaupassant."

Nitya jeta un coup d'oeil à Judith, et puis souris. "Ah, le grand frère disparu, j'imagine."

Puis il fronça des sourcils, et examina le bras de plus près.

"Sais-tu qu'est-ce qu'est de la croatine, Caleb?"

Caleb secoua la tête. "Je sais que c'est un métal illégal, mais c'est tout." Nitya acquiesça, gardant son sourire poli. Caleb continua "Je sais pas grand chose en général, faut dire, après avoir perdu ma mémoire." Puis, il dirigea son attention vers la plaque sur le front de l'homme.

"C'est quoi, votre prothèse? Une sorte de-d'augmentation cérébrale?"

Nitya rit doucement, et passa ses longs doigts sur le métal. "Ah-hah, non, ça c'est pour mon cancer."

Caleb fronça des sourcils. "Votre cancer? J'ai jamais vu une prothèse comme ça avant."

Nitya le fixa, et rit un peu plus, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. "N-non, non, j'fais des blagues. C'est un enregistreur. C'est connecté à mon cerveau, et enregistre la dernière heure vécue. J'ai tendance à oublier des choses, alors ça m'aide beaucoup. C'est comme un _backup_ de mémoires, si on peut dire..." Il prit une pause, regardant Caleb un instant, avant de retourner son attention au bras "Ça t'aurais servi quand t'a perdu ta mémoire, hm?"

Caleb fronça des sourcils. "Est-ce que vous avez inventé ça?" Fit-il. _Peut-être saurait-il quelque chose à propos de sa perte de mémoire._

"Oh, non non. Disons que je l'ai… _emprunté_ à Jezebel. Et modifié pour le rendre portatif. Ceux du gouvernement sont beaucoup plus puissant, et beaucoup plus gros, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils peuvent effacer et enregistrer tout une mémoire au complet, genre, des années, même des décennies." Il ricana. "Le mien est assez médiocre, comparé à ça."

_Jezebel…_

"Mais, pour répondre à la question originale, j'me souviens pas de t'avoir donné de la croatine."

Puis, il fronça les sourcils. "Mais… je crois avoir une idée de qui aurait pu-"

Des cris et coups de fusils se firent entendre de loin, et les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris.

"Ah, putain, quoi encore…" grogna-t-il, se leva de sa chaise et sortant un fusil de sa poche arrière. "J'espère que c'est pas encore ces estie d'inspecteurs de la santé, je jure que-"

Il s'arrêta net, et Caleb lui fonça dessus, pris par surprise.

"Q-quoi?"

Caleb regarda Nitya, qui avait maintenant l'air terrifié, fixant la porte. Puis, Caleb regarda à son tour, et son cœur chavira.

" _De-des Anges…_ " murmura-t-il.

Quatre, pour être exacte, se tenaient dans le cadre de porte. "Caleb Beaupassant est bien là, si on a bien compris?" Fit l'un d'eux, portant sa main à son étui.

Caleb s'avança vers eux, lentement, et leva les bras.

"C-c'est moi, oui."

Judith s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa le bras. "Caleb, qu'est-ce qu-"

Un des mages leva son fusil vers Judith, et, d'un coup, tous les clients, incluant Jessica et Nitya, suivirent, les pointant vers le Mage.

"Oh, ça va pas bien?? Vous entrez comme ça chez moi et vous me volez un client, et après quoi, vous essayez d'en tuer une autre?" Fit Nitya, s'approchant lentement, bras tendus devant lui."Qu'est-ce que vous voulez??"

Une autre Mage soupira, et sortit une machine de sa poche.

"Ça vous concerne pas. On a juste besoin de Caleb."

"Pas question!" Fit Azariah, se précipitant vers le Mage qui tenait un fusil. Puis, d'un coup, le Mage se retourna, et tira.

Ce qui suivit se passa très rapidement aux yeux de Caleb.

D'autres coups, venant de tous les sens, suivirent, alors qu'Azariah tomba, l'épaule en sang. Marie se précipita vers lui, et Judith se retourna vers le Mage, arrachant sa cape pour montrer son bras, qui se transforma en mitraillette. Elle cria, fonçant sur le Mage en tirant, mais le Mage la repoussa, pendant qu'un autre s'emparant de Caleb, et poussa une sorte de liquide glacé dans sa nuque à l'aide d'une seringue.

La dernière chose que Caleb pu constater, avant de s'évanouir, fut une Mage, qui sortait une machine de sa poche.

_"Fait disparaître la dernière heure de leurs mémoires."_

Puis, le noir complet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bon sang, Caleb arrête pas de s'évanouir, pas vrai? Pauvre gars T-T


	5. Découvertes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, et rencontre Jezebel, qui lui fait découvrir quelques secrets douloureux

Élizabeth Angevin (Raphael), dessin de l'auteure

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était attaché à une chaise. Il ne voyait pas bien, tout était flou et sombre. Il y avait un scillement dans son oreille gauche, et les muscles de son cou lui faisaient mal. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui se passait. Mais avec la peur montante se propageant dans sa tête et son coeur, le plus qu'il gigotait et se débattait dans sa chaise, ce qu'il su, c'était qu'il devrait partir.

_Et vite!_

Caleb se concentra, et sentit le picotement des éclairs qui parcouru son dos comme une chaire de poule sur l'échine, et il grogna, tirant sur ses liens, espérant qu'ils brûlent ou explosent. Plus les éclairs grandissaient et plus il pouvait se sentir se déprendre, avec l'adrénaline coulant dans son sang, il hurla, et, d'un coup, les liens explosèrent. 

Il tomba à genoux, et se releva, courant à toute vitesse devant ce qu'il pouvait deviner, avec sa vision floue, être une porte.

_Allez, allez, cours, va-t'en!!!_

Mais dès qu'il la franchi, il tomba devant deux Mages.

_Merde! Et ceux du restaurant, en plus!_

"Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors lui!?"

Il se retourna, essayant de se sauver, mais l'une d'entre eux, la fille, le rattrapa par le bras. Instinctivement, il se retourna, et la frappa en plein nez, ce qui lui fit relâcher son étreinte. Aussitôt, Caleb continua de courir, mais se fit frapper par un jet choquant, et tomba, roulant sur le sol, avant de se relever, titubant et désorienté.

"Zadkiel, reste pas là bon sang, attrape-le!" Cria-t-elle, déséquilibrée.

Caleb se retourna, voyant de ses yeux écarquillés l'autre Mage, ses tatouages et ses iris brillants avec les éclairs parcourant ses bras.

_Oh… alors… ces pouvoirs c'était-_

Il se fit frapper encore, et encore, et l'autre mage couru vers lui, et, pendant qu'il se traînait à terre, essayant de son mieux de s'enfuir, lui asséna un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire. 

Le choc par la douleur fut immédiat, et il tomba dans les pommes, encore une fois.

_Calme… silence_

_Un froid glacial… suivit par la chaleur..._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà..? Le soleil..? il était chaud sur sa peau… non… pas le soleil… c'était… chaud… brûlant…_ **_brûlant!_ **

Caleb se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant dès qu'il sentit une douleur aiguë à ses bras, jambes et sa tête.

Des éclairs se manifestèrent autour de lui et il convulsa, secouant sa tête.

Un goût de métal lui remplissait la bouche. _Du sang? Oh, la mage avait dû le frapper plus fort qu'il le pensait._

"Oh, regardez, il est réveillé!!" Fit une voix enjouée. "Franchement, vous auriez dû lui enlever ses bras tout à l'heure! Vous avez pas vu comment il s'est sauvé!?"

Caleb releva sa tête lentement, et examina son corps. _Ses_ _jambes et son bras avaient étés enlevés, et son cou lui faisait mal._

Les éclaires diminuèrent, disparaissants presque complètement, mais Caleb, lui, ne fut pas aussi docile, et se débattu un peu. 

_En vain._

_Où était-il, en fait? Sa vision était mieux, alors il pourrait examiner la pièce._

Caleb regarda autour de lui nerveusement. À part deux Mages, différents de ceux qui l'avait attaqué, et un autre homme, la pièce était vide. Les murs étaient blancs, lisses, tout comme le plancher.

Caleb, lui-même, était attaché à une chaise, en quelque sorte. Il s'en aperçut lorsqu'il essaya de se lever. Ses bras et ses jambes - enfin, ce qu'il en restait - étaient attachés aux extrémités, et sur sa tête était une sorte de bol, en métal, peut-être, rattaché avec une bande de cuir autour de son front. _Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir grand chose de cet angle._

Devant lui étaient deux nouveaux Mages, un homme et une femme, et… _Jezebel Hyde._

_Jezebel Hyde. Un homme reconnu pour avoir à lui seul fait chavirer l'économie de la république québécoise, après sa victoire aux élections. C'était un rat, un serpent. Il ne vivait que pour lui-même, utilisant les taxes de ses sujets pour financer ses projets secrets._

"Ça va, choupinet? Pas trop mal, j'espère?" Continua-t-il, avec un grand sourire sur son visage maigre et pâle.

_La machine sur son torse faisait du bruit lorsqu'il respirait._

Caleb resta silencieux, fixant l'homme d'un regard terrifié. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait??_

"En tout cas, ton père s'en est pas sortit aussi bien que toi, ça c'est sûr!" Il rit, un son aigu et désagréable, qui résonna dans la pièce.

_Son père??_

Il sentit de la rage monter à sa tête. _Son père. Azariah. Il s'était fait tirer dessus._

"Qu'est-ce ce que vous lui avez fait? Pourquoi vous voulez me tuer!?"

Jezebel ricana, l'air choqué. "Oh, te tuer?? Nooonn, tu t'en souviens vraiment pas, hm?"

Il tapa des mains.

"Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses! Premièrement!"

Il pointa les deux Mages. Ils avaient l'air haut gradés, vu les médailles.

"Tu te souviens d'eux? Gabriel et Raphael? Tes amis, tes potes, chums, amigos?"

Caleb les fixa un instant. _Pas du tout._

Jezebel eut un air fière et hautain "Non? Hah, c'est bien ce que je pensais." Puis il rit. "Tu te souviens de moi, au moins, hein Mikhael?"

Caleb gronda. "Le président de la République Québécoise. Jezebel Hyde. Un estie d'incompétent. Et mon nom, c'est _Caleb,_ **_pas_ ** _Mikhael,_ **_tabarnack_ ** !" Siffla-t-il, tirant sur ses liens. _Il se sentait étrangement faible. Il n'arrivait pas à les defaires, cette fois-ci._

Jezebel eut un hoquet surpris. "Oh, c'est tout? Mmmhh, je pensais que t'allais dire d'autre chose…" il eut un air triste, portant une main vers sa poitrine. Puis, ses traits se durcirent "Comment oses-tu ne pas te souvenir de moi!!" Cria-t-il, lui assènant une tape à la figure. "J't'ai presque élevé, comme mon fils! Et t'es même pas-" Jezebel soupira, et s'arrêta, portant une main à son front bombé.

Caleb sentit son nez qui commença à saigner. Le sang coula dans sa bouche et sur son menton, des gouttes tombant sur son torse et d'imprégnant dans le tissu de son chandail. _Aïe_

"Bon. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais allumer la machine tout de suite!"

"La machine??"

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et ricana.

"On verra qu'est-ce que t'a à dire après avoir fait un petit tour dans tes souvenirs!"

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et les deux Mages vinrent derrière lui, pour allumer la machine.

Et d'un coup, la douleur revint. 

_Ça faisait mal. Comme un fer chaud sur une blessure._

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, lorsqu'il fut bombardé d'images.

_Rien, que du chaud et du confort._

_Sa mère, le regardant d'un air enjouée, les larmes aux yeux._

_Des gazouillis de bébé._

_Des câlins._

C'était un bébé? Lui, peut-être? Il reconnaissait bien Marie et Azariah, bien qu'il avaient l'air plus jeunes.

_Un autre bébé. Une fille._

_Des flash de lumière. Il n'arrivait pas à voir._

_Lui et l'autre enfant, maintenant plus vieille, jouant dans le salon._

_Deux hommes venant essayer de s'emparer de la fille._

_Ses parents l'arrachant de leur bras._

_Du sang. Des cris._

_Les hommes le prenant, et partant avec._

_Des cris. Des pleurs._

_Et un nom qui ne faisait que se répéter._

_Caleb._

_Un flash._

La douleur s'atténua, et Caleb inspira d'un coup, sa vision plus claire. _Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé..?_

Il haleta, et renifla du sang qui lui coulait toujours du nez. _Est-ce… est-ce que c'était lui? Quand il était enfant? Pourquoi est-ce qu-_

Puis, soudainement, la douleur revint encore, et il cria, ses yeux s'écarquillants.

_Ses parents, essayant de leur mieux de rattraper les hommes._

_La jeune fille courant vers la voiture._

_Un coup de fusil._

_La fille tombant, l'oeil en sang._

_Des cris, des pleurs._

_"MAMAAAN!! PAPAAA!!"_

Caleb grogna et hurla, se débattant. _Non, non…_

La lumière pendue au plafond explosa, des morceaux de verre tombant à terre.

_Un homme en habit, aux cheveux noirs, grand et mince._

_"Le projet peut commencer à présent."_

_Des aiguilles. De la douleur._

_Des éclairs._

_Mikhael est le premier Ange._

_Caleb était un Mage._

  
  


Des éclairs jaillirent du corps de Caleb, tant qu'il hurlait et gigotait, la bave et ses larmes se mélangeant au sang coulant de son nez à sa bouche. Ses cheveux collaient à son front mouillé de sueur, alors qu'il se débattait dans tous les sens.

Les souvenirs ne faisaient que rentrer les uns après les autres, sans répit ni pause. 

Il n'arrivait plus à suivre le fil de ses pensées. Tous les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Pendant des heures et des heures, l'équivalent de 26 ans de souvenirs se propageaient dans son esprit. _Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal._

Et ce grand homme au milieu de tous les souvenirs, tant que Caleb était confus et submergé, lui, restait stable. Son sourire crochu, la cicatrice sur son visage, le regard de plus en plus fou. La peau pâle et les cheveux noirs.

_Puis, une soudaine réalisation, au milieu du chaos de son esprit._

Cet homme qui lui avait injecté de la croatine dans le sang, avec des tatouages. Cet homme qui l'avait torturé et manipulé. Qui lui avait donné ses cicatrices. Qui lui a construit un bras après l'avoir coupé. Cet homme qui avait laissé son père mourir, et avait fait mal à Judith. Jezebel. _Jezebel. JEZEBEL!_

Il montra les dents, sa mâchoire serrant si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle briserait.

_C'était lui. C'était de sa faute. Il lui donné ce bras et ces jambes, ces pouvoirs, cette vie pourrie._

Caleb hurla, sa tête poussant le bandeau de cuir accroché à son front, en vain. 

_Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il n'en voulait plus, de ces souvenirs, de sa vie antérieure. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des choses horribles qu'il avait fait et vécu, lorsqu'il était un Mage._

Mais pourtant, la machine n'arrêtait pas. Elle continuait de lui brûler les tempes, de lui rentrer des souvenirs horribles dans la cervelle.

_Peu importe ce qu'il voulait, ça n'arrêtait pas comme ça._

Après quelques heures de plus, la machine s'arrêta.

Fatigué, il baissa la tête, haletant fort. De grosses gouttes de sueur tombèrent de son front et sur le plancher blanc.

_Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Il y avait trop de souvenirs. Trop de douleur. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à son passé, il y avait trop de choses._

La porte s'ouvrit, et Jezebel apparu dans le cadre.

"Oohh, Mikhael!~" fit-il, gallopant vers lui, les pans de sa toge volant derrière lui. "Tu te souviens, maintenant?"

Caleb grogna, levant la tête. Il cracha par terre, un mélange de sang et de bave, et fixa l'homme, le picotement familier des éclairs parcourant son corps, tout comme la rage et la haine soudaine qu'il sentait pour cet homme. Jezebel le prit par le menton, et leva sa tête. "Oohhh, ça fait mal, les souvenirs, hmm?" Siffla-t-il.

"V-va chier…" fit Caleb, les éclairs coulants tout autour de lui.

Jezebel sourit. "Aw. J'aurais pensé que tu serais content de me reconnaître!" Fit-il.

"Bon. J'te laisse un peu plus longtemps ici. Quand t'aura regagné tes esprits, tu pourra recommencer à travailler pour moi, hm?"

Puis il ralluma la machine, même s'il n'y avait plus d'autres souvenirs à donner, et sortit, laissant Caleb seul, à souffrir.

_Enfin, presque._

C'était qui, ces deux-là, déjà?

_Raphael… Gabriel…_

Le grand homme à sa droite, appuyé au mur avec le regard à terre, yeux caramels et longs cheveux frisés noirs… c'était Gabriel. 

La fille à sa gauche, qui fixait le plafond, aux cheveux tressés et aux piercings sur son visage, c'était Raphael. La sœur de Gabriel.

_Il savait ça… mais pourquoi?_

_Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il continue à y penser!_

_Penser à ça le ferait penser à toutes les autres choses!_

_Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si elle était pleine de coton. Mieux vaut ne pas trop penser. Mieux vaut ne plus bouger, ne plus crier, plus rien faire._

_Il ne fallait pas qu'il se souvienne!_

_Par pitié, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir!_

_S'il fermait les yeux, peut-être que ça passerait plus vite._

Il entendit les deux Anges parler. Il devrait peut être les écouter, histoire d'arrêter de penser à ses souvenirs méli-mélos.

"T'es vraiment sûre que c'est Mikhael? M-mais-"

"Il s'est effacé la mémoire avant de partir."

"On aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre.. son visage, son expression… ils sont si différents.."

"C'est vrai, mais…"

_De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient..? Non, nom, il ne fallait pas y penser. Il fallait juste focuser sur leurs mots, sans y chercher le sens. Combien de lettres dans "Mikhael"? Quels sont les synonymes de "sûre"?_

Soudainement, Gabriel se tourna vers la porte, portant une main à son oreille. "Je reviens, cinq minutes. Urgence."

Il sortit rapidement. _Si seulement l'autre pouvait sortir, elle aussi._

Caleb inspira profondément, essayant de garder son calme. _C'était difficile, avec la douleur._

_Espérons qu'il trouve une façon de sortir bientôt._

Jezebel vint le revoir à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, pour lui demander s'il se souvenait de lui. Et chaque fois il se décidait à ne rien dire.

Les pensées se battaient dans sa tête, comme si elles essayaient toutes de prendre le dessus. Pour les ignorer, il prit tous les moyens possibles. Écouter les conversations de ses gardes, compter les tuiles sur le plancher, puis celles du plafond, regarder combien de taches de sang il y avait sur sa camisole, compter les taches de rousseur sur son bras, passer sa langue sur ses dents pour trouver les irrégularités, compter les secondes, même se concentrer sur la douleur à sa tête, comme si elle pouvait être plus forte que ses souvenirs…

Après trois jours, il était à bout. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour se concentrer _. De toute façon, il se sentait tellement faible, qu'il ne croyais pas vraiment que ça changerait grand chose, car il finirait sûrement par s'évanouir._

À part les maigres rations qu'il se faisait donner, et le peu d'eau, _ce qui avait sûrement été fait pour l'affaiblir assez pour qu'il devienne docile_ , il n'avait rien d'autre pour lui redonner des forces. _Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit. Si seulement..._

Mais soudainement, la machine s'arrêta.

Ce n'était pas juste l'arrêt temporaire pour lui donner un semblant de répit, non… jugeant par le grondement qui diminua...

C'était un vrai arrêt.

_Pourquoi donc?_

Il était si fatigué. Il n'avait même pas la force d'y penser plus. Il n'avait pas la force de penser tout court. Il ouvrit la bouche, histoire de demander ce qui se passait, mais, trop exténué, tout ce qui sortit fut un filet de bave, qui coula hors de ses lèvres asséchées, et atterri sur ses pantalons.

Puis soudainement, ses liens se détachèrent, et il tomba au sol. _Même pas capable de se lever. Même s'il en avait la force, ça serait presque impossible sans ses jambes et son bras._

Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever, et sortir.

Il ne pût qu'émettre un faible gémissement en réponse à cette action, trop fatigué pour parler.

Il releva la tête faiblement. C'était la Mage Raphael.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait..?_

Elle le trimballait nerveusement dans ses bras, marchant rapidement le long d'un couloir blanc. Elle regarda des portes, les ouvrants une après l'autre.

Elle arriva devant une grande porte blindée, et déposa Caleb à terre. S'apercevant qu'il la fixait, elle le regarda de retour. "Oh, t'es encore réveillé?"

Il hocha lentement de la tête, regardant autour de lui. 

"J'te sort d'ici." Chuchota-t-elle, le soupçon d'un accent français dans sa voix, avant d'entrer dans une pièce, et de pousser un bouton, qui activa la porte. 

"J'aurais aimé ça trouver tes membres, mais je sais pas ils sont où, alors, ça falloir faire avec."

Rapidement, elle reprit Caleb dans ses bras. La porte se referma derrière eux rapidement, et elle marcha un peu plus rapidement.

Une alarme sonna au loin, et elle sursauta. "Ahh, putain, j'croyais pas qu'ils s'en aperceveraient aussi vite!!"

Elle commença à courir, mais, dans sa course, tomba nez-à-nez avec Gabriel.

"L-Lizza, qu'est-ce qu-" il s'exclama, regardant Caleb, puis lui prit le bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais??"

Elle glissa son bras hors de l'étreinte de son frère et le foudroya du regard.

"J'le sort d'ici. S'il est parti, c'est pour une bonne raison, et moi en tout cas, j'veux savoir c'est quoi!"

"M-mais-" il s'arrêta, puis soupira, regardant la porte blindée, vers où des cris se rapprochaient. "Je veu- je peux pas t'arrêter... mais les autres vont le faire."

"Je sais."

"Je suis désolé…"

Raphael recommença à courir, sans répondre à son frère, qui resta sur place, à les regarder partir. Elle venait juste de franchir la porte de sortie lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvrit, et d'autres mages et soldats sortirent, bousculant Gabriel pour courir vers Raphael. Des coups de balles retentirent dans le garage, et Raphael doubla de vitesse.

Rapidement, elle s'empara d'un camion, et rentra dedans, avec Caleb à côté, l'attachant rapidement. 

Une balle frappa la fenêtre arrière et Raphael se dépêcha d'allumer la voiture.

"Allez, allez, plus viiite…" siffla-t-elle nerveusement, tournant et retournant la clé à maintes reprises, avant de se tanner, de zapper la boîte d'un index, et de démarrer.

Elle commença à conduire, allant le plus vite possible, et défonçant les portes du portail menant à l'extérieur.

Elle se retourna momentanément vers Caleb.

"Est-ce qu'y'a un endroit sécuritaire où je peux t'cacher??" S'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'entendait presque rien. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait mal, et les lumières multicolores des panneaux dehors n'aidaient pas non plus.

_Nathanahel. Il fallait aller voir Nathanahel._

"N-Natha… nahel…" il marmonna, dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. "Papa…" 

Élizabeth soupira, et redoubla de vitesse.

"Nom de famille?"

Utilisant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, avec son seul membre restant, Caleb se releva sur son banc, et gémit. "Nathanahel… Vermillion…"

Puis sa tête tomba vers l'arrière et tout devint obscure.

_Il regardait la télévision avec sa sœur. Il y avait un petit robot à terre, qui roulait et faisait de petits bips sonores._

_Sa sœur rit, et poussa le robot._

_Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Marie ouvrit la porte._

_Il y avait deux hommes, en costumes cravate._

_Les deux parlèrent. Caleb ne comprenait pas vraiment._ Il n'avait que dix ans, après tout.

_Marie se fâcha, et Azariah embarqua dans la conversation, qui ne faisait que monter en intensité._

_Puis soudainement, l'un des deux hommes poussa Marie, pointant les deux avec un fusil, et se précipita vers Judith._

_Judith commença à pleurer et à crier, en mordant et tapant l'homme du plus fort qu'elle pouvait avec ses petits poings._

_Caleb fonça sur l'homme, essayant d'aider, mais l'autre s'en empara. Finalement, Judith réussi à se déprendre, et sauta, se sauvant._

_Caleb ne fut pas aussi chanceux._

_Les hommes s'enfuirent avec lui._

_Ils grimpèrent dans une voiture,_

_Caleb essaya de sortir par la fenêtre._

_Il vit ses parents et sa sœur qui couraient._

_Judith s'accrocha à la fenêtre, tapant dessus en hurlant de redonner son frère_

_L'un des deux hommes sortit son fusil et lui tira dessus._

_Elle tomba, alors que du sang gicla de son oeil droit._

_Caleb avait peur._

_"Ils ont le même groupe sanguin, ça devrait fonctionner pareil."_

Caleb ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était embrouillée. Il ne pouvait que voir des formes. _Il était couché… dans un lit?_

"Oh, dieu merci!"

_Cette voix… c'était…_

Caleb cligna des yeux, et grogna. Il se sentait mieux qu'avant d'être tombé dans les pommes. _Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, par contre._

Quand sa vision redevint claire et il put voir normalement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"N-Nath..?" Fit-il d'une voix faible.

Nathanahel sourit, et le prit dans ses bras. "Caleb! Oh, j'ai eu vraiment peur, t'sais??"

Il le serra fort, puis le re-déposa sur le lit. Caleb bascula un peu. _Dur de garder l'équilibre avec un seul bras et pas de jambes._

"Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Et c'est qui la Mage, là?"

Caleb regarda Raphael, qui était assise sur une chaise près de la porte. Elle avait enlevé sa cape et son manteau, et regardait le plafond.

"Oh…"

_Pourquoi était-elle encore là?_

"J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer, Mikhael. Mais…" elle regarda Nathanahel. "J'aurais besoin d'être seul avec lui…"

_Mikhael… tout simplement entendre ce nom lui donnait la chaire de poule._

Nathanahel soupira, et se leva. "Bon, d'accord." Il prit Caleb par l'épaule. "Si y'a quoique ce soit, chui en bas, ok?"

Caleb acquiesça, et puis Nathanahel s'en alla, le laissant seul avec Raphael.

"Mon nom, c'est Caleb." Dit-il d'une voix rauque. 

Elle soupira, et se redressa sur sa chaise, souriant, un peu amusée. "Si c'est comme ça, moi j'm'appelle Élizabeth. Élizabeth Angevin."

Caleb resta silencieux, puis regarda le plafond.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a sauvé..?"

"Parce que, _Caleb_ , t'es le premier d'entre nous qui a réussi à te sortir de l'emprise de Jezebel."

_Jezebel…_

Il sentit une rage monter en lui, et serra son poing. Élizabeth continua.

"C'est un rat, cet homme. Il nous manipulent, son emprise est tellement forte autour de nos cous,-" elle passa sa main sur son collier, qui brillait faiblement "-longtemps, on a cru que c'était impossible de sortir. Et puis, il y a ceux qui sont réellement loyaux envers lui, et qui n'ont aucune envie de sortir." Élizabeth passa une main sur son front, puis secoua sa tête, la chaîne accrochée à son nez suivant le mouvement. "Mon frère, Gabrie- euh, Ezra, il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ses valeurs, mais…" elle regarda par la fenêtre. "Il fait bien son rôle de p'tit soldat. Je sais qu'il jamais aimé Jezebel, et il sait t'es qui, mais… depuis qu'il a perdu la mémoire, il fait qu'obéir aux ordres, sans poser de questions…" Elle sourit. "C'est drôle. Il avait l'air content de te voir. Tu sais, il t'admirait beaucoup, avant."

Puis, après un moment de silence, elle se retourna vers lui. "En parlant de ça, comment ça va, les souvenirs?"

Caleb haussa les épaules. "J'essaie de pas trop y penser."

Élizabeth fronça les sourcils. "Vraiment?"

Il hocha la tête. "C'est douloureux. J'me sens pas vraiment prêt à voir ça."

Elle soupira, et se recula sur sa chaise. "Ok…" Puis elle fixa son mognon qui lui servait de bras gauche. "Ton paternel, Nath, il avait l'air fru, quand il a appris que t'avais perdu tes jambes et ton bras. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire?"

Caleb soupira. "Je pourrais les refaires. J'aime bien à quoi ils ressemblent de toute façon. Et j'pourrais ajouter quelques p'tits trucs de plus."

Puis, soudainement, il se redressa. "OH, JUDITH!!"

"Judith?"

"Ma soeur, e-elle était là quand j'me suis fait enlevé! Et mes parents aussi!!"

Élizabeth eut l'air confuse "Tes parents? M-mais, Nath, c'est pas ton père?"

Caleb rit un peu. "N-non… enfin, un peu. J'veux dire, mes parents biologiques. Nath c'est juste mon ami, même s'il agit comme mon père, des fois."

"Oh... ok." Elle se leva. "Ils vivent où, ta famille? J'pourrais aller leur parler." Demanda-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur la poignée.

"Oh, dans le complexe Mirabel, à l'appartement 7-"

_Soudainement, le souvenir de son kidnapping, quand il était enfant, surgit._

"J-je sais pas si ils seraient contents de voir un Ange, par contre."

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que, c'est à cause de Jezebel q-que, qu'on m'a enlevé de ma maison, et tout.."

Elle sourit. "Oh. Non, c'est correct. Ils se souviennent pas de ton kidnapping."

Caleb fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette nouvelle. "Q-quoi??"

Elle rit. "J'peux pas te dire pourquoi, par contre. Faut que tu t'en souvienne. Ordres de… Mikhael lui-même."

Puis, rapidement, elle s'éclipsa, et Caleb resta seul dans la chambre. _Enfin, pour quelques secondes seulement,_ car, avant même qu'il n'aie le temps de penser à ce que Élizabeth lui avait dit, Nathanahel revint rapidement, trimballant la chaise.

"Ça va?" Fit-il, le prenant dans ses bras pour le faire s'asseoir.

Caleb hocha la tête. "Elle est allé chercher mes parents."

À cette mention, Nathanahel figea, et fit une grimace de confusion. "H-hein??"

Caleb rit, et lui tapota l'épaule. "J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter, huh?"

Les réactions de Nathanahel, bien que très prévisibles, furent appréciées. _Enfin, quelque chose de familier. Ça faisait un bout de temps._

"D-donc là, tu me dis que, en gros, Jezebel, il a envoyé un gars pour t'amener, le gars a essayé de te tuer, en te sauvant t'a trouvé ta sœur, qui t'a amené chez tes parents, et là en allant voir _Nitya Korrapati-"_ Il mit de l'emphase sur ce nom, ce qui indiqua à Caleb que cet homme était très important. "-tu t'es fait kidnappé par _DES ANGES???_ Et ils t'ont _TORTURÉ??"_

"O-ouais… c'est ça."

Nathanahel gémit, et le serra dans ses bras. "Oh, mon pauvre!! Je savais, j'aurais pas dû te laisser partir, j'aurais dû attendre que ta sœur vienne elle-même chercher son masque!"

Caleb le serra en retour, puis, après s'être reculé, il soupira.

"Y'a, aussi, euh…"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et ouvrit sa main. Des éclairs parcourus ses doigts, et Nathanahel figea, yeux écarquillés. 

"C-c'est quoi ça? Depuis quand-"

"Depuis toujours, je crois…" Il hésita "Je sais pas, j'ai pas le goût de me souvenir là, mais… ça fait longtemps, ça c'est sûr."

Nathanahel fronça les sourcils. "Et… tu-tu sais que tu peux faire ça depuis longtemps aussi, j'imagine?" Il rit nerveusement, et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure blanche. Puis, il figea de nouveau, ses yeux grands, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. "Oh, donc l'incident avec les voleurs, c'était- ooohhhhh..." il gémit, et fourra son visage dans ses mains. "Ok ok, laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde…"

Caleb tourna en rond avec sa chaise, en attendant que Nathanahel finisse de remettre toutes les pièces du casse-tête en ordre.

"Donc, euh… t'étais un Ange, avant?" Dit enfin le vieil homme.

Caleb s'arrêta, et regarda Nath. "Ouais. Je crois, en tout cas. Ça fonctionne bien, la théorie, quand j'y pense."

Nathanahel fronça des sourcils. "Théorie? Je pensais que t'avais retrouvé tes souvenirs."

Cales soupira. "Ouais… j'ai pas vraiment le goût d'y penser."

Nathanahel regarda sa main. "Donc… est-ce que tous les Anges peuvent faire ça, ou c'est juste toi?"

_Il se souvint de Zadkiel, qui l'avait attaqué quand il avait essayé de s'échapper. Puis d'Élizabeth qui avait zappé la voiture pour la démarrer, le jour d'avant._

_Ouaip._

"Oh, tous, m'essemble. En tout cas un autre mage et Élizabeth peuvent."

"Oohhh, ouais, j'me demandais pourquoi elle t'a sortit de là, elle..."

Caleb haussa les épaules. "Elle a dit qu'elle voulait avoir des réponses, savoir pourquoi moi, j'me suis sauvé avant. Quelque chose comme ça."

Nathanahel se gratta la barbe, pensif. Puis, il fit signe à Caleb d'attendre, et sortit de la pièce, revenant rapidement avec du bouillon et de l'eau. "Tiens. T'a l'air un peu mort, j'me dit que ça aiderait." Fit-il en lui en donnant un bol, s'asseyant de nouveau sur sa chaise. Caleb commença à boire _,_ et sourit _. Oh, c'était bon! Ça goûtait le poulet et le fromage, et quelques épices! Et c'était chaud, mais pas trop!_

Nathanahel ricana. "Hah, t'avais faim?"

"Ça paraît?" Fit Caleb d'un ton sarcastique, avalant joyeusement.

Il finit son bouillon en quelque minutes, puis but l'eau. Satisfait, il s'appuya le dos sur la chaise, et soupira.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit soudainement, et dedans rentrèrent Élizabeth, qui parlait avec Judith. Puis, derrière eux, un peu à l'écart, était Marie, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi enjouée que sa fille. 

Dès qu'elle vit Caleb, elle se précipita vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras. _Elle tremblait un peu._

"M-maman, j-j'suis désolé, je savais p-"

Elle secoua sa tête, et le serra plus fort. "Shhh, c'est correct, tout va bien."

De sa seule main valide, il l'enlaça en retour.

"J'vais bien, j'vais bien, c'est correct…" elle chuchota doucement. 

_Elle allait bien? Seulement elle?_

_Donc, Azariah était bien…_ le coeur de Caleb chavira, et il se sentit étourdi. _Il avait à peine eut le temps de le connaître, et déjà, il était parti…_

Il flatta le dos de sa mère, sachant bien qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup plus de confort que lui, et porta son attention à Judith, qui était toujours en train de parler avec Élizabeth. 

_Elle n'avait pas l'air très préoccupée. Mais… peut être qu'elle était tout simplement en train d'essayer d'ignorer ses émotions._

Elle avait l'air de mieux s'entendre avec Élizabeth qu'avec lui même, alors Caleb se fie qu'elle pourra régler ça.

Les jours qui passèrent se firent plus calmes que d'habitude, à la joie de Caleb, qui avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'une pause. Ils travaillèrent jour et nuit pour fabriquer des nouveaux membres pour Caleb, ce qui prouva plutôt difficile avec le climat tendu dans la région.

Caleb appris que Marie et Judith se souvenaient des événements, à l'aide du _backup_ de Nitya, qui leur avait montré ce qui s'était passé. Caleb décida de parler de ses pouvoirs étranges à sa mère, mais décida de ne rien dire à Judith. Il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction si elle apprenait.

Pendant les semaines qui passèrent, Caleb s'aperçut que Judith et Élizabeth avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Il aimait bien ça. _Même s'il ne voulait toujours pas trop y penser, il avait le vague souvenir que jadis, Élizabeth avait de la misère à parler aux gens, autre que son frère Ezra et Caleb lui-même._

Marie, quand à elle, restait près de Caleb plupart du temps, pour être certain qu'il se portait bien, et lui parlait beaucoup de son enfance. Mais si elle n'était pas là, elle était sûrement en train d'observer Judith qui travaillait, ou en train de parler avec Nathanahel.

Pour ne pas penser aux souvenirs douloureux, Caleb avait monopolisé les écouteurs de travail de Nathanahel. Il focusait toute son attention vers la musique, autant lorsqu'il travaillait que lorsqu'il dormait. _Il n'était toujours pas prêt à faire face à ses souvenirs. Pas tout de suite…_

Quand les membres de Caleb furent enfin terminés, Élizabeth et Judith proposèrent qu'elles l'accompagne pour un travail en ville. Il avait reçu quelques appels depuis qu'il avait disparu, et Caleb s'était dit qu'il pourrait bien se dégourdir les jambes en y allant.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, et pour leur sûreté, Élizabeth avait enlevé son uniforme, et couvert les tatouages de ses bras. Elle savait bien que la population générale n'était pas fan des Anges, alors, elle se dit bien que ça serait mieux de cacher sa vraie identité.

Caleb, pendants qu'ils étaient en route, pensa qu'il était un peu triste d'avoir perdu sa moto, mais bon, la voiture de Judith était quand même très confortable.

Le grondement du moteur passait un peu au dessus de la musique dans ses écouteurs. Il avait la tête ailleurs, même si elle n'était pas dans ses souvenirs. _En fait, pas complètement._

Il essayait de se souvenir de la raison exacte qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir. _Et, possiblement, à s'être effacé la mémoire?_

Élizabeth avait bien dit qu'il devait s'en souvenir lui même, mais pourtant, c'était assez dur à faire. Tous les souveniez étaient en pagaille dans son cerveau, c'était presque impossible d'y faire le tri sans y penser. 

_Jezebel était un tyrant, mais le trahir, en étant le soldat le plus haut placé? Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de très,_ **_très_ ** _louche_

Abandonnant pour l'instant, il reposa son attention sur son téléphone. Son client aujourd'hui avait besoin de se faire réparer toute une série de choses. Apparemment, il y avait eu un accident, et quelques machines s'étaient cassées. _Bonne chose qu'il aille de l'aide aujourd'hui._

L'homme fut plutôt surpris de voir deux cyborgs et une femme tatouée entrer chez lui, mais fut très reconnaissant plusieurs heures après, et Caleb fut très content lorsqu'il se fit payer très généreusement.

Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la voiture lorsqu'Élizabeth entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna vers la ruelle, d'un air suspicieux, et, lentement, se dirigea vers elle. Caleb et Judith, se jetant un coup d'oeil confus, décidèrent de la suivre.

La ruelle était sombre, et, dès qu'ils rentrèrent, la pluie commença à tomber. _Faudrait s'y attendre, Montréal n'était pas la ville la plus sèche depuis quelques temps._

Un crépitement se fit entendre derrière eux, et Caleb se retourna, puis figea. _Un Mage._

Il n'était pas certain de le reconnaître, mais il savait très bien, avec les yeux brillants et les tatouages sur sa figure, d'où sortaient des éclairs, qu'il n'était pas là pour parler.

"Ezra.." Siffla Élizabeth de son côté. Caleb jeta un oeil derrière lui, et s'aperçut que, Ezra, Gabriel, le frère d'Élizabeth, était bien là lui aussi.

"Tu sais c'qu'on veut, Lizza. Reviens donc à Shamayim, on pourra en parler avec Je-"

"Pas question." Elizabeth gronda, et, comme si le ciel était d'accord avec elle, on entendit du tonnerre au loin. "Tu sais pas qu'est-ce que Mikhael a vu là-bas! Et tu sais très bien que Jezebel est pas du genre à _discuter."_

Ezra soupira, secouant sa tête, ses longs cheveux suivants le mouvement "Y'a pas d'autre choix. À part…" 

Élizabeth essuya des gouttes qui coulaient sur son front, et leva les poings. "Tu veux vraiment te battre avec moi, c'est ça??"

Ezra eut une expression angoissée, et ses sourcils se plièrent, dos courbant un peu avec la surprise et la peur "Lizza, j't'en pris… j'veux pas te faire mal…"

Des éclairs jaillirent des manches de la femme, et elle se redressa. "Essaie donc, pour voir." 

Les éclairs firent redresser ses tresses, et elle grogna. Et, d'un coup, Caleb sentit du mouvement de son côté, et, rapidement, se retourna, juste à temps pour intercepter un coup de l'autre mage.

"Ah, tabarnack!" Siffla Judith, secouant son bras hors de sa cape pour activer une mitraillette cachée, et Caleb ne put s'empêcher de trouver un peu drôle le fait qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes expressions que lui lorsqu'elle était surprise.

Dès que l'autre mage attaqua, ce fut comme un interrupteur, qui fit allumer dans le fond des deux autres une rage, et, soudainement, tout le monde était en train de se battre.

Caleb chargea des éclairs et essaya de les lancer vers le mage, mais, apparemment, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment viser, et d'un coup, tout explosa, lançant Caleb vers l'arrière, qui secoua son bras pour activer son bouclier, avant que sa tête puisse cogner le plancher d'asphalte. _Merci pour la la mise à niveau, Nath._

Le mage recula, mais Judith aussi, et elle grogna, avant de tirer sur le Mage. Le mage esquiva, et lui prit le bras, la lançant par terre, avant de lui enfoncer un poing à la figure. Judith grogna, et le frappa, le faisant reculer, puis le frappa en retour. Du sang vola sur son poing, l'homme hurla, et Caleb, respirant profondément en essayant de se relever, se disant que Judith avait la situation en main, se retourna, et fonça sur Ezra. Il s'accrocha à lui, et se chargea de nouveau, une deuxième onde de choc le faisant tomber, et laissant le temps à Élizabeth de se relever pour aller aider Judith.

"Selaphiel est déjà faible, ça va pas prendre gros pour le battre" elle marmonna, avant de se diriger vers lui.

Le mage avait prit le bras-mitraillette de Judith dans ses mains, et était en train d'essayer de le retourner contre sa tempe, Pendant que Judith poussait de son côté pour lui tirer dessus. Élizabeth sauta sur le Mage, et lui envoya un choc, qui le fit basculer. Mais, d'un coup, alors que Judith essaya de lui tirer dessus, Selaphiel lui courba le bras, et-

 _Les tirs atteignirent Élizabeth_.

Tout se passa si vite que Caleb eut à peine le temps de réagir. Élizabeth tomba, le visage en sang et les yeux grands ouverts. Les éclairs sur ses bas disparurent et la lumière dans ses yeux aussi. 

Des éclairs jaillirent dans le ciel sombre, et le tonnerre rugit.

"NOONNN!!"

Ezra se releva rapidement, titubant, et hurla, le tonnerre grondant au loin alors que des éclairs surgissaients tout autour de lui. 

"QU'EST-CE QUE T'A FAIS?!??"

Caleb se protégea avec son bouclier, pensant qu'il allait le frapper, mais, plutôt, Ezra bondit par dessus le jeune homme, et fonça sur Selaphiel, le plaquant à terre d'un seul coup d'éclair. Et puis il en envoya un autre, et un autre, alors que Judith se traîna vers le corps sans vie d'Élizabeth, les yeux ronds, sous le choc.

Des flashs surgirents dans l'esprit de Caleb, et il gémit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. _Il avait vu ça avant… non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense, il fallait qu'il reste calme, il fallait qu'ils partent!!_

Il essaya de trouver son sac, tappant à l'entour de son corps dans sa panique, et s'empara de ses écouteurs, puis, rapidement, se dirigea vers Judith, lui prit la main. Judith cria, suppliant Caleb de la laisser revenir pour qu'elle puisse tuer Selaphiel, mais Caleb savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. _Pas dans un état comme ça._

"Allez, allez, on peut se venger plus tard, là il faut rester en vie!"

Judith grogna, et se calma un peu, avant de suivre son frère.

Les grondements du tonnerre résonnèrent au loin alors que les deux bondirent dans la voiture, et Judith, mit le cap vers un endroit. _N'importe lequel, tant qu'ils y seraient en sécurité._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, j'fais mourir tout le monde aujourd'hui mdr, désolé pour ça


	6. À qui la faute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb se fait de nouveaux amis

Ezra Bartoloméo Angevin (Gabriel), dessin de l'auteure

"Elle est au sous-sol."

La voix de Jessica était faible et chevrotante, et elle jouait nerveusement avec sa tresse.

"Le sous-sol? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?" Caleb demanda, la suivant dans les escaliers.

"Vas voir toi-même…"

Jessica ouvrit une grande porte blindée, et Caleb se faufila derrière. 

"J'te dis juste… elle va vraiment pas bien, alors fais attention."

La porte se ferma derrière lui. Il se retourna vers un petit corridor penchant, et, le plus qu'il avançait, et le plus qu'il entendait des cris, des hurlements et des applaudissements, au tempo d'une musique. Le corridor déboucha sur une grande salle, brune de rouille et sale de poussière et de sang. Il y avait une foule attroupée autour d'une sorte de cage, mais Caleb n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir qu'est-ce que se passait. _De la bagarre, sûrement._

Il regarda autour de la pièce, et se faufila à travers la foule, pour se rendre près de la cage. Et, ce qu'il vit, se bagarrant à l'intérieur, était Judith. Elle avait le visage en sang, et des bleus sur le corps. Et pourtant, il y avait des corps étendus partout autour de l'arène, et elle était en train de frapper furieusement le dernier homme qui était encore conscient.

L'homme restant tomba à terre, puis une cloche sonna, et Judith se releva, essuyant sa bouche en haletant, avant de lever le poing dans les airs en signe de victoire. La foule devint folle de joie, et certains spectateurs tappèrent et brassèrent les barreaux de la cage, lorsqu'elle passa près d'eux pour sortir.

Quelqu'un lança une pomme et Judith, sans même regarder, l'attrapa, et croqua dedans. Elle cracha le morceau par terre et lança le reste du fruit sur un corps, puis passa la porte. 

Caleb la suivit du regard, curieux, puis se dirigea en dehors de la foule. Il finit par trouver une porte près de la cage, et entra dedans.

Judith était là, dans la salle de repos, serviette au cou, à boire de l'eau d'une vieille bouteille rapiécée. 

Quand elle remarqua Caleb, elle grogna, et la lui lança dans la figure. 

De justesse, Caleb l'évita, et s'approcha de sa soeur.

"Judith, j'ai-"

"Vas-t'en, j'men fout."

Caleb s'arrêta, et se râcla la gorge. Il sortit son téléphone, et regarda l'écran, fixant le numéro de l'appel qu'il avait reçu plus tôt.

"Judith… il faut que tu m'accompagne en ville."

Elle crispa, et regarda ailleurs. 

"Pourquoi donc?"

"J'ai reçu un message, qui dit de venir. J'me dit que ça serait plus sécuritaire si tu ven-"

"Ah ouais, pourquoi faire? Tu pourrais amener maman à la place, pour la tuer elle avec!"

Caleb figea. 

"Q-quoi?"

Judith resta silencieuse un instant, puis, se leva, et marcha vers Caleb

"Papa, Élizabeth… et toi-même aussi, t'es presque mort plusieurs fois."

Elle l'attrapa par le col, et le secoua. "Depuis que t'es revenu ici, tout le monde meurt, ou se fait mal!!"

Elle le secoua plus, et il la poussa.

"Judith, calme-toi, j-"

"Tu tue tout les gens que j'aime!! POURQUOI!?!"

"Judith-"

Elle lui frappa la joue, et il resta planté là, quelques secondes. 

"TA GUEULE ESTIE! J'VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE!!"

Caleb se retourna vers elle, grognant, et lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Judith bascula, inspirant profondément, et toussa. Puis elle fonça vers lui et lui frappa la face à nouveau.

_Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir se battre avec sa sœur. Mais pourtant… il se sentait si impuissant en ce moment._

_Il n'aurait jamais voulu que son père meurt. Il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'Élizabeth meurt._

_Il savait bien qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, mais tout de même, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver qui blâmer._

Une chaise vola sur lui et le frappa dans le ventre. 

_Si seulement Judith savait combien il souffrait, lui aussi._

_Il ne le montrait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'était seulement pas capable de le montrer._

Il toussa et cracha, puis réciproqua en faisant tomber la table de bois, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Judith, qui tomba. Il la retint, alors qu'elle se débattait, hurlant et grognant comme une bête féroce, lui criant des insultes plus horribles l'une que l'autre.

"C'EST TA FAUTE!! C'EST TA FAUTE!! J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ QUE ÇA ARRIVE, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE T'A FAIT ÇA!?"

"Judith!!"

"NON, TA GUEULE, ARRÊTE DE ME PARLER! T'ATTIRE LES PROBLÈMES COMME LA PESTE."

Caleb la plaqua contre le plancher de béton, et gronda. "ET MOI, J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ À ÊTRE KIDNAPPÉ, Y'A 16 ANS!"

Soudainement, Judith figea. "Q-quoi..?"

"Tu penses vraiment que je fais exprès pour attirer les problèmes!?! J'ai jamais demandé ça, moi, qu'on me torture, qu'on me coupe mon bras et mes jambes et qu'on m'expérimente dessus comme un rat de labo!!! J'ai jamais demandé de me faire mettre de la croatine dans le corps!!! J'ai jamais demandé à devenir un Ange, j'ai jamais demandé à-"

Il s'arrêta soudainement, et recula, alors que des souvenirs commencèrent à faire surface dans son esprit. Il agrippa ses cheveux de ses mains et se plia en deux, gémissant. _Ah bien sûr, fallait que ça commence maintenant!_

Il fit de son mieux pour faire le vide dans son esprit, et respira profondément. 

_Il aurait dû apporter ses écouteurs._

Il entendit Judith se relever près de lui, et elle resta là, muette.

_Combien de lettres dans "écouteurs", combien de lignes sur le plancher?_

Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'il fut calmé, il se releva, et fixa Judith d'un air dur. 

"Si tu veux vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un… c'est à Jezebel qu'il faut s'y prendre." Il poussa une mèche hors de son front, et inspira profondément. "C'est lui qui t'a enlevé ton grand frère. Qui a ordonné à ses soldats de tuer ton père et ta blonde. Si tu veux _vraiment_ te venger, c'est pas sur moi, _c'est sur lui."_

Il frappa à terre. _Sa tête lui faisait mal._

"Le message que j'ai reçu vient d'Écarlate, le chasseur de prime qui m'a attaqué y'a quelques semaines. C'est, évidemment, un piège, mais… c'est la seule façon de trouver quelque chose à utiliser contre Jezebel."

Judith s'assit par terre, et se frotta le visage avec sa serviette, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez.

"Désolé Cal, j'voulais pas… je savais pas que-" elle passa sa main robotisé dans ses cheveux, et inspira. "C'est comme ça que… t'es disparu..?" Elle demanda, lui passant sa serviette ensanglantée.

Caleb hocha la tête, et s'essuya le visage. "Ouais. J'me souviens pas trop pourquoi, e-et honnêtement j'ai peur de me souvenir, mais… pour une raison ou pour une autre, votre mémoire, tout vos souvenirs de moi, à toi et à papa et maman… a été effacée. Et… j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi."

Judith resta silencieuse. Elle regarda le plancher, et puis la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait lancé il y a quelques minutes. Puis, elle se leva, et soupira. "Trouver Écarlate, ça va t'aider à te souvenir? Et ça va m'aider à me venger?"

Caleb se leva aussi. "Ouais."

Elle leva la main, et lui tapota l'épaule. "Hé bien, si c'est ça, j't'accompagne." Puis elle eut un petit sourire en coin. "Et pis, de toute façon, sans moi, tu serais mort, eh?"

Caleb lui sourit en retour.

"Merci."

"Tu fais des combats illégaux maintenant?"

Le bruit du moteur se fit plus fort, comme par indignation par la question que Caleb venait de poser.

"Quoi, comme si t'es mieux placé pour parler, avec tes pouvoirs secrets." Fit Judith, levant un sourcil.

Caleb rit un peu. "Ouais, j'avoue. Mais, quand même…" il fixa son visage et puis son bras. "C'est comme ça que…"

"Non… enfin, le bras, oui, mais le visage… je sais pas trop. C'est flou."

_Oh… c'est vrai… elle s'était fait tirer dessus quand il s'est fait kidnapper…_

_Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire, pas avant qu'elle s'en souvienne elle-même._

"T'inquiète pas à propos des pouvoirs… Élizabeth me l'avait déjà expliqué avant, pour elle, alors j'me suis dit que… c'était pareil pour toi."

Caleb sourit tristement. "Ouais, plus ou moins… elle avait plus de contrôle sur eux… tous les mages en ont un, sûrement. Ma perte de mémoire m'a sûrement fait oublier mes techniques."

"Sont où, tes tatous? Ceux d'Élizabeth étaient sur ses bras et-"

"Mon dos. Une paire d'ailes avec un serpent autour."

Judith resta silencieuse un moment, puis hoqueta. "Ironique."

Caleb sourit en retour, accotant sa tête sur la vitre. "Ouais."

Après un moment, Judith regarda autour d'elle, et fronça les sourcils "T'es sûr que c'est la bonne place? On s'en vient dans le vieux Montréal là, y'a personne qui vient ici depuis des années."

_Et à y voir la végétation qui commençait à pousser sur quelques-uns des immeubles, cela faisait sûrement quelques décennies._

"Depuis la révolution, au moins, ça se voit. Mais… ouais, le message a dit de venir là." Il regarda son téléphone à nouveau, et soupira. "Dans les ruines du théâtre Centaur."

Judith s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Il y avait une vieille affiche lumineuse, le verre craquelé et clignotant, entourée de colonnes à moitié détruites, quelques plantes et fleurs poussant dans le roc blanc vieilli. "Là?"

"Ouais."

Les deux sortirent, et se dirigèrent vers les ruines. Caleb regarda autour de lui. _C'était un endroit vraiment désolé. La seule vie qui y avait était les plantes, fougères et ronces qui commençaient à pénétrer aux travers des bâtiments défoncés et délabrés._

Il y avait deux étages dans l'immeuble. 

"J'prend celui du haut, et tu prends celui du bas." Chuchota Judith. "Et t'inquiète pas, j'vais entendre si tu crie"

Caleb ricana. "Ouais, c'est rassurant ça."

Les deux se séparèrent.

Caleb marchait lentement, regardant autour de lui. Le corridor était sombre, même si tout de même éclairé par quelque trous dans le plafond. À la fin du corridor étaient trois portes, menants sûrement à trois salles. Tout d'un coup, Caleb entendit quelque chose. Il sortit un fusil de sa poche, et écouta le bruit attentivement.

_C'était… quelqu'un qui chante? Avec des… instruments?_

Le son provenait de la porte de droite. Caleb s'avança vers elle, et, lentement, se glissa à l'intérieur. 

Il eut une expression surprise en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans, et rapidement, il arma son pistolet, un sentiment de nervosité montant dans tout son être.

La pièce était grande, et à chaque siège étaient assis des sortes de mannequins. Ils clignaient des yeux, et avaient tous les regard rivé sur la scène, où était un autre mannequin, qui, avec des mouvements robotiques, chantait. Une musique classique d'opéra sortait de quelques haut-parleurs sur sa fausse robe de plastique, un son clair qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, et ses bras bougeaient de haut en bas pour accompagner le "chant".

Caleb frissonna, et s'avança lentement dans la salle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'était donc cette salle? Les animatroniques avaient l'air plus ou moins récents, et vu leur état, et celui de la salle, très bien entretenus._

Un mouvement furtif sur sa droite fit sursauter Caleb, et il se retourna, pointant son arme devant lui. 

_Rien._

Inspirant profondément, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, il continua à avancer.

Et puis, un autre mouvement le fit tourner, vers sa gauche, dans les airs. Il tira en l'air, mais l'ombre lui sauta dessus et il tomba. Il roula à terre et se releva rapidement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il cherchait d'où venait l'assaillant.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un cyborg au cheveux rouges et portant un masque.

"Ah ben, te voilà, _Écarlate."_

Sans un mot, Écarlate sortit une épée de son bras, et se lança vers Caleb. Le jeune homme évita de justesse, avant de tirer et toucher la main de l'homme.

Écarlate échappa l'arme et, rapidement, Caleb pointa la sienne dans sa direction. Écarlate recula, levant les mains vers le haut en signe de défaite.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux??" Caleb s'écria, en panique.

Écarlate enleva son masque, et le lança à terre. Puis il sourit.

"De la croatine… c'est très difficile à trouver, surtout en une telle grande quantité…" Le pied de l'homme buta contre le mur, et il s'arrêta, regardant derrière lui un instant. "Tu en a dans les bras, les jambes, et aussi sur ton dos et... dans ton système sanguin… très étrange, ça..."

"Viens-en au bout! Qu'est-ce que tu veux!?" Gronda Caleb.

"Je me demande seulement… pourquoi est-ce que Jezebel te voulait _vivant?_ Mes clients me demandent toujours de _tuer_ leurs cibles…surtout une cible avec autant de marchandise illégale sur lui..." son sourire se fit plus grand. "Qu'as-tu de si spécial, Caleb Beaupassant..?"

Caleb fronça les sourcils et grogna, fusil toujours devant lui. 

"Si je te dis, est-ce que tu va encore me tuer?"

"Cela dépend de ce que tu me réponds…"

Caleb s'arrêta un instant, et inspira. Puis il soupira.

"Je lui appartenait auparavant… j'étais un Mage. Je me suis sauvé après avoir…" il pensa un instant. _Pourquoi s'était-il sauvé? C'était encore flou dans sa tête_.

"... appris... quelque chose. Et…" il inspira 

profondément. "J'me suis enlevé la mémoire, pour ne pas me faire trouver. Et là… Jezebel veux me ravoir."

Écarlate resta silencieux. Il leva un sourcil, regardant Caleb de haut en bas, comme pour vérifier s'il mentait ou non. 

"Qu'est ce que tu a appris?"

Caleb haussa les épaules. "J'arrive pas à me rappeler. C'est flou."

Écarlate pencha la tête sur le côté. Sa tresse suivit le mouvement. Il regarda en bas, marmonnant, langue passant sur sa joue alors qu'il pensait.

"Et donc si je t'aide… est-ce que tu me paieras?"

"Ouais."

Caleb baissa son arme, et soupira.

_Il suivrait n'importe qui, tant que le prix à payer était cher._

"Bon, alors-" Caleb figea, et arrêta de parler. _Il n'y avait plus de musique._

"Le robot a arrêté de chanter…" il murmura, et se retourna. 

Le robot n'avait plus la forme d'une femme, mais plutôt d'un grand canon. _Qui était en train de charger._

Écarlate cria quelque chose, Caleb resta figé, ses sens lui disant de courir mais son instinct lui disant de se battre.

Puis un coup retentit et Caleb se sentit se faire pousser vers le côté, son fusil glisser de ses mains, juste avant de voir Écarlate tirer sur le trou de la machine, et puis éclater en morceaux, avec le mannequin.

Pas beaucoup de sang, tout de même, mais beaucoup de pièces robotiques, qui volèrent dans tous les sens. Caleb roula à terre, terrifié, et se releva lentement. Il tâta ses pantalons pour chercher une autre arme mais ne trouva rien. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et ses tympans scillaient. Il essuya du sang de sur sa joue et frissonna de dégoût.

_Et voilà qu'il venait de perdre un allié potentiel._

"Aahhh, tabarnack…" il grogna, s'étirant le dos.

Et d'un coup, tous les mannequins se levèrent et le regardèrent. Caleb se retourna vers eux, silencieux et aux aguets. Et puis leurs yeux clignotèrent et ils foncèrent sur Caleb, qui à son tour commença à courir. 

Il couru le long du couloir, espérant de retrouver Judith à l'autre bout.

"Judith!!! On a un problème!!!!" Il hurla de tout ses forces.

Il la vit sauter des escaliers, et lui dit signe, et elle arma sa main. 

"Quoi, que- _oh!"_

Son expression tomba en voyant la nuée de mannequins, et elle tira dans le tas. Un seul tomba, et se releva rapidement.

"Ah, fuck, _tabarnack!!!"_ Elle s'exclama, s'apercevant bien que ses tirs ne feraient pas grand chose contre la horde sauvage de robots tueurs. 

Les deux sortirent de vitesse hors du théâtre, juste avant que les robots je détruisent ce qui restait du bâtiment.

Judith essaya de tirer encore une fois, et puis grogna. "T'avais pas des pouvoirs électriques ou je sais pas trop quoi??? Utilise-les, bon sang!!"

Caleb la regarda un instant, puis la meute de robots. _Il y en avait tellement… est-ce qu'il serait capable de tous les détruire?_

"B-bon oké, continue à courir le plus loin possible et j'vais essayer!"

Judith acquiesça, lui faisant un signe d'au revoir de sa main, puis fuit. Caleb se retourna vers la meute, et inspira bien fort.

_Allez, c'est sûr qu'il a fait ça avant, non?_

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Le tas s'approchait de lui, mais pourtant, il était figé là.

_Non, non, il n'y arriverai pas! C'était trop gros!!!_

Il fronça les sourcils, et hurla, levant ses bras.

_Tant pis! Il essayerait quand même!_

Il était sur le point de les zapper, qu'une grande ombre jaillit devant lui. 

L'ombre leva les bras et frappa à terre, une vague électrique surgissant de son corps, passants sur l'asphalte craquelée pour se rendre au tas et faire exploser tous les robots, d'un coup. Puis il se tourna vers Caleb, et le fixa, les yeux crépitants d'un bleu vif similaires au tatouages entourants ses bras.

Il n'avait plus son uniforme à présent, harborant des vêtements normaux. Et pourtant, Caleb savait exactement qui il était

"E-Ezra… Angevin?"

"Ah, tu peux pas faire tes trucs mais tu sais mon nom, au moins."

Puis, sans même lui laisser une chance de répondre, il le frappa à la figure.

Caleb vola plus loin, et toussa, du sang coulant de ses joues.

_Ah, bien sûr, et il venait juste de se panser le visage._

Judith revint, et essaya de tirer sur l'homme. Ezra se retourna vers elle et la zappa, la faisant voler plus loin. Puis il te retourna vers Caleb.

"Si tu t'en étais souvenu plus tôt, t'aurais p't'être pu sauver ma _sœur!!"_

Un coup d'éclair le frappa au ventre et il tomba de nouveau. 

"C'est ta faute!!!"

Caleb essaya de se relever, la tête douloureuse. _Oh, bien sûr, tout était de sa faute aujourd'hui._

Ezra lui sauta à la gorge et le plaqua à terre, lui serrant le cou avec sa main énorme. Ses yeux étaient presque complètement bleus, et ses cheveux crépitaients avec les éclairs qui coulaient tout autour de lui.

"C'EST TOI QUI AURAIT DÛ-"

Il leva le bras, pour lui frapper la tête, mais, soudainement, il figea.

Sa main trembla, et son visage s'adoucit quelques peu, la rage passant pour faire place à de la confusion et de la tristesse.

Puis, il relâcha son étreinte autour du cou de Caleb, et son poing se défit pour tomber à terre.

"N-non, non…"

Il recula, et Caleb inspira profondément, toussant et crachant. Il se massa le cou, et leva le regard vers Ezra. Le grand homme porta ses genoux à son torse, et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et, en se rapprochant, Caleb s'aperçut qu'il était en train de débattre avec lui-même.

"H-hé?" 

Caleb se râcla la gorge. _Pas trop sûr si lui parler était la meilleure idée, mais.._. 

"Tu… veux me tuer… parce que tu penses que c'est ma faute si Élizabeth est morte?"

Ezra resta silencieux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Selaphiel?"

"Je… l'ai tué… renfonçé la tête dans le mur…"

Ezra leva la tête. "J'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait la bonne chose, et…" il soupira "j'me disais que, peut être j'ai pas tué le bon gars, et que c'était de ta faute, finalement…"

Il se frotta le visage, et resta silencieux.

Caleb le regarda un instant. _Il était étrangement honnête et ouvert, pour un étranger…_

_Enfin-_

_Non… pour Caleb, Ezra était un étranger, mais pour Ezra… ils se connaissaient sûrement depuis des années…_

"Je… j'arrive juste pas…" Ezra leva les yeux. "T-tu-" puis il soupira, et resta silencieux.

Judith arriva, essoufflée, mais s'arrêta et regarda Ezra, puis Caleb, confuse. 

Caleb lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et Judith acquiesça, restant debout.

"Celui que tu veux tuer, c'est Jezebel."

Ezra releva la tête complètement et cligna des yeux.

"J-je-"

"C'est de sa faute si tout arrive, non?"

L'homme se redressa et se lécha les lèvres, avant d'inspirer et d'expirer quelques fois. Il eut l'air de penser pendant un instant, puis soupira. Il avait l'air calme maintenant.

"Ouais…"

Caleb sourit.

"Quand on le trouve, tu pourra te venger, oké?"

"Ouais, ça me va, ça."

Puis il grogna. "Jezebel sait que tu le cherche maintenant. Et il va essayer à tout prix de te rattraper en premier…"

"Donc, va falloir le trouver en premier, c'est ça?"

Caleb se leva et lui tendit la main. Ezra la prit et se leva aussi. Judith les suivis.

"C'était quoi, les robots?" Elle demanda, regardant le tas fumant derrière eux d'un air de dégoût.

Ezra grogna. "Des tests, pour…" Ezra eut l'air perdu un instant "... _Quelque chose_ , que Jezebel aurait voulu garder chez lui parce qu'il les trouvaient _mignons_." Il eut une expression de dégoût. "Malheureusement, il y en avait trop, alors il les as mis là."

"On a combien de temps avant que Jezebel nous trouve?" Demanda Caleb.

"Quelques jours, peut être une semaine si on est vraiment prudent…" il grogna. "Avec Élizabeth, toi, et puis moi qui nous sommes sauvé, il triplera sûrement d'efforts. Il vient quand même de perdre _Mikhael_ , _Raphael_ et _Gabriel_ en moins d'une semaine."

Les trois arrivèrent à la voiture.

"Tu viens avec nous, ça veut dire?" Demanda Judith.

Ezra eut une drôle d'expression, et puis acquiesça.

"Mais, il faut aller quelque part où Jezebel pensera pas à chercher,…"

Il pensa un instant

"Oka."

Judith se retourna et gronda. " _Oka??_ C'est loin ça!!!"

"Je… connais un endroit, là-bas…"

Caleb se gratta la tête, et puis soupira.

"Ouais. C'est quoi, une heure pour aller là bas?"

"C'est assez long pour nous donner du temps de trouver un plan, et de découvrir qu'est-ce qu'il cache, et de s'entraîner aussi…"

Judith les regarda l'un après l'autre, et grogna. "Bon, oké. Mais Jezebel il sait pas que j'étais là avec Caleb, non?" Elle regarda Ezra, qui secoua la tête. "Le seul robot avec une caméra, c'est celui qui a explosé. Les autres étaient juste programmés à suivre une cible hostile."

Judith acquiesça. "Oké, faque… est-ce que j'pourrais revenir avec maman, avant que vous partiez? Je… j'voudrais pas qu'elle soit seule…" elle fit un demi-sourire triste, et Caleb hocha la tête. "Ouais, ça va." Puis il se retourna vers Ezra. "Ça va?"

"Ouais. C'est correct. C'est plus prudent de pas prendre la voiture, de toute façon."

Judith eut l'air satisfaite, et embarqua dans l'engin, et, avant de partir, lança une veste à Caleb.

"J'lui dirais salut de ta part!"

Elle partit seule, alors que les deux hommes décidèrent de prendre le métro, se disant que c'était plus sûr. Ils laissèrent leurs téléphones éteints, juste pour être sûr de ne pas se faire suivre par GPS, et Caleb en profita pour se changer en chemin.

Il se faisait tard, et le wagon était presque vide. _Une chance, au moins, ils avaient moins de chance de se faire repérer._

Caleb tira sur son capuchon et regarda les lignes fluorescentes par terre, inspirant profondément et s'agrippant un peu plus fermement au poteau. 

"Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à Oka?" Il demanda à Ezra, qui était assis devant lui. Ezra se leva et alla se placer près de Caleb, il enleva sa veste de ses épaules et la laissa pense sur celle de gauche, sa main la retenant. "Mon… mon ancienne maison…" il dit à voix basse. Caleb releva la tête, intrigué.

"Ta sœur m'a dit que t'a perdu la mémoire."

Ezra soupira, et hocha la tête. "Ouais. Une petite partie, enfait." Il le regarda d'un air attristé. "Il y a un an."

Caleb se mordit la lèvre. _Un an… donc, aux alentours du temps où il s'est sauvé… ça aurait donc rapport avec lui..?_

Un rayon de lumière passa devant le visage de l'homme, et le métro secoua, et pour un instant seulement, Caleb put voir dans son regard de la douleur.

Dès que le wagon redevint sombre, par contre, Ezra se secoua, et se râcla la gorge. 

"La plage est un bon endroit pour s'entraîner. Le sable, l'eau, le vent…" il dit tout bas. "C'est pratique." Puis il sourit. "J'espère que tu te souviens de ta technique de combat."

Caleb secoua la tête, et le sourire d'Ezra ne fit que grandir. "Ah, bon alors, va falloir que je t'aide à t'en souvenir, hm?"

Caleb sourit à son tour. 

  
  


Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le soleil était bas dans les nuages. Caleb suivit Ezra, qui avait l'air très à l'aise, à travers les rues, jusqu'à un arrêt d'autobus.

"Ta maison… t'es sûr que Jezebel nous trouvera pas là?"

Ezra secoua la tête. "Pas grand chance. Le nombre de caméra de surveillance est presque zéro. Le bureau gouvernemental le plus proche est à 30min d'ici, et c'est celui le moins gardé de tout le pays." 

Les deux rentrèrent dans l'autobus et s'assirent au fond. Ezra continua à parler.

"Il y a seulement deux Anges qui gardent Oka; Uriel et Zadkiel, et ils sont pas là en ce moment. Ils ont étés appelés pour urgence à Montréal quand t'es arrivé, et sont restés après quand j'me suis sauvé."

"C'était quand ça?"

"Hier. Ils sont sûrement encore là à me chercher."

Caleb hoqueta. "Wow. Les anges, Jezebel… faudrait vraiment que tu m'expliques comment ça fonctionne, tout ça. J'suis un peu perdu."

Ezra ricana. "J'vais t'expliquer ça quand on sera rendus."

Caleb acquiesça, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Le paysage était extrêmement différent de celui auquel il était habitué. Des arbres, du soleil, des routes calmes, et presque aucuns panneaux lumineux. Les édifices et bâtiments étaient petits, et éparpillés sur la route. Au loin, on pouvait voir la plage, et l'eau, le soleil couchant scintillant sur le bleu des vagues, comme des diamants.

L'autobus s'arrêta, et Ezra se leva. "On est rendus." Il dit. Caleb se leva, et le suivit hors de l'autobus. Ils continuèrent à marcher le long d'une route de pierre, et Caleb commença à s'impatienter. "C'est loin, encore?" Se plaignit-il.

"Quoi, t'a mal aux jambes?" Ezra rit, ayant l'air fière de sa blague, et Caleb ricana sarcastiquement. "Haha, très drôle." Fit-il.

"Ouais, j'dois pas être le premier à la faire, celle là." Ezra marmonna.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent avant qu'ils soient rendus. L'endroit était près de la plage, sur une petite falaise entourée d'arbres. Le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre au loin, accompagné par le bruissement des feuilles des arbres. 

La maison elle-même était petite, mais bien entretenue, avec un petit jardin et de la peinture fraîche.

"Je viens ici des fois, pour relaxer. Personne le sait, par contre…" Ezra rit doucement, s'approchant du mur de l'entrée "J'vivais ici, avant, mais même après la mort de mes parents et mon entraînement de Mage, j'ai jamais vraiment pu me détacher de cet endroit là." 

Les doigts de l'homme caressèrent les briques du mur, et il sourit.

"J'aurais voulu y aller avec Élizabeth un jour. Elle se souvenait plus de cet endroit, mais…" son sourire se fit plus triste, et il cligna des yeux, inspirant profondément, comme pour se ressaisir. Il se retourna vers Caleb, et leva un sourcil. "On peut aller s'entraîner tout de suite, si tu veux."

Caleb acquiesça. "Ouais, ça me tente."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la plage. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, peignant le ciel de tons rosés, orangés et dorés. 

Après s'être démit de leurs vêtements, qu'ils placèrent près d'un rocher, les deux se placèrent d'un bord et de l'autre de la plage.

"Bon. J'me dis, ça va te revenir en te battant, non? Au pire, j'vais essayer de te donner des conseils." Fit Ezra, montant les poings en l'air.

"Et aussi, explique moi donc qu'est-ce qu'un Ange, exactement." Renchérit Caleb, serrant les poings.

Ezra ricana. "Ça, tu peux seulement le savoir si tu me bat!"

Caleb se mordit la lèvre. _Oh, vraiment? Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire ça?_

"T'inquiète, t'es plus fort que moi, ça va pas être trop dur." Lui assura Ezra, avant de foncer. Ses tatouages, qui parcouraient ses bras et son torse, s'allumèrent, et des éclairs jaillirent de son corps. Il sauta, poings en l'air, et, d'instinct, Caleb l'évita. Une onde de choc parcouru le sable, et les grains volèrent dans tous les sens.

Ezra hoqueta, souriant fièrement, et puis leva les poings.

_C'était familier, ce qui se passait. Caleb n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, exactement, mais-_

Il évita à nouveau, sautant dans les airs, manquant de près un autre coup en tournant. Dès qu'il atterri, il leva la jambe, et asséna un coup dans les côtes d'Ezra. L'homme toussa et roula à terre, puis ricana, et sourit. "Ouais, c'est ça! Tu f-frappe aussi fort qu'avant, en tout cas!" Il toussa encore, s'agrippant à son ventre en riant douloureusement. Puis, il prit une poignée de sable et sa main crépita, et la lança vers Caleb, qui évita, avant de donner un coup de pied dans le sable, les grains fumants alors qu'ils volèrent vers Ezra, qui bloqua avec ses bras, et fonça vers lui. Caleb fonça à son tour, mais au dernier moment, sauta par dessus, et le frappant par derrière avec son talon, ce qui fit voler l'homme. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que Caleb l'avait plaqué à terre, pied sur le côté de son visage, et bras relevés dans son dos. Ezra rit, et cracha du sable.

"Ouais, c'est bien ça!"

Caleb ricana. "Maintenant, est-ce que tu me dis c'est quoi, un Ange?"

Ezra grogna. "Oh, tu penses que tu m'a battu, c'est ça?"

Caleb pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Bin… t'es à terre."

Les tatouages d'Ezra crépitèrent, et une onde de choc fit basculer Caleb, qui tomba à terre. Ezra se releva et fonça, frappant le sable alors que Caleb l'évita.

"Oohh, oké, si c'est comme ça-"

Il couru vers les vagues, se penchant. Son bras mécanique s'alluma, et l'eau crépita. Rapidement, il la lança vers Ezra, qui grogna, et leva le bras, ses doigts formants un fusil. De sa paume se forma un éclair, qui toucha Caleb à l'épaule, et le fit tomber. 

"Whoa, cool!!" Il s'exclama, se relevant et essuyant l'eau de son visage.

Ezra rit fièrement "Hah, c'est assez simple, j'pourrais te montrer-"

Caleb évita de justesse le coup d'Ezra, et couru hors de l'eau.

"-après-"

Mais Ezra lui attrapa le bras et le lança à terre, et Caleb inspira, n'ayant pas le temps de réagir alors qu'il se fit agripper par les côtes, soulever, et jeter à terre, sur le dos.

"-que j'aie gagné!"

Caleb toussa, sentant les bras d'Ezra se resserrer autour de son cou. _S'il abandonnait maintenant… non, non, il fallait trouver-_

Il pouvait sentir l'homme au dessus de lui souffler comme un buffle. Il transpirait, et avait l'air un peu battu.

_Ezra se fatiguait. Il aurait un avantage s'il pouvait réagir vite._

Caleb leva ses jambes, et les enroula autour de la tête d'Ezra. Surpris, Ezra le lâcha, et Caleb le jeta à terre, enserrant sa tête avec ses cuisses. Erza grogna, ayant l'air d'essayer de trouver une sortie, puis, me trouvant rien, soupira, et tapota la jambe de Caleb.

"Bon, oké, t'a gagné." Il rit doucement, le regardant d'un air battu.

Content, Caleb retira ses jambes, et se leva. Il tendit la main à Ezra, qui la prit et se leva à son tour, se massant la tête.

"C'est bizarre… j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai fait ça avant…" murmura Caleb.

Ezra ricana. "Ouais. C'est pas la première fois qu'on s'entraînent." Puis, il pencha la tête. "Tu te souviens vraiment pas?"

Caleb soupira. "Je… j'ai pas vraiment envie…"

Les deux se dirigèrent vers les rochers et s'assirent sur le sable. "J'ai peur de c'que j'vais découvrir si j'y pense." Il tapota ses tempes. "Mes souvenirs sont tous là… mais… j'y pense pas."

Ezra acquiesça, compatissant, puis lui tapota le dos. 

"T'a sûrement remarqué les tatouages sur nos corps."

Caleb acquiesça, son bras se levant pour toucher son omoplate. "C'est… Jezebel, qui a fait ça, c'est ça?" _Il se souvenait vaguement d'y avoir pensé quand les souvenirs étaient apparus la première fois._

"Ouais. Les tatouages sont faits de plusieurs éléments, dont de la croatine." Il pointa ses jambes et son bras. "T'en a dans tes membres, aussi."

Caleb haussa un sourcil. "Comment tu sais ça?"

Erza appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. "Simple. Si t'en avais pas, ils exploseraient." Il pointa sa jambe droite. "C'est comme ça que t'a perdu la droite, en fait. La jambe gauche avait pas de croatine dedans, puisque c'était un prototype, fait pour savoir l'effet de la croatine dans le sang humain sur les cyborgs. On était en pleine bataille, et…"

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, et fronça les sourcils. "C'était pas joli à voir, c'est sûr." Caleb grimaça. _C'était donc pour ça que ses vieilles jambes surchauffaient, quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs..._

Puis il appuya son menton sur ses genoux, et regarda le ciel. "Des Anges… c'est un drôle de nom, quand même…"

Erza s'appuya contre le rocher derrière lui, et rit sarcastiquement. "Ouais. Jezebel veut être Dieu, et Dieu doit avoir des soldats… et les soldats, c'est les gens sur qui il a fait des expériences, parce que, tant qu'à faire, il faut qu'ils servent à quelque chose..."

Caleb eut un rire amer, et se frotta les cheveux. "Oh, seigneur… comment est-ce qu'un homme aussi fou peut devenir président comme ça…"

Ezra ricana d'un air triste. "Techniquement, l'idée des Anges est venue avant qu'il monte au pouvoir, mais avant ça, les autres présidents, ils voulaient rien savoir. C'était plus une idée de dernier recours, une hypothèse, l'idée de soldats endurcis depuis l'adolescence, modifiés et imprégnés de croatine jusqu'aux os."

Caleb resta silencieux, et fixa le ciel qui ne faisait que devenir de plus en pourpre, et soupira. Il se retourna vers Ezra, et sourit. "Merci."

Ezra le regarda, levant un sourcil. "Hm?"

"Merci de m'aider. À me souvenir."

Ezra se leva, et lui sourit de retour. "Ah, bin, de rien. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour un ancien ami, non?"

Caleb hoqueta, et se leva aussi, soupirant et s'étirant.

"Bon, c'était assez long, comme pause. On s'entraîne un peu plus, et après on va manger?"

Ezra sourit, et acquiesça. "Ça me va."

Ils étaient en train de retourner à leurs places lorsqu'un scintillement venant des rochers sur le bord opposé attira l'attention de Caleb. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir. 

"Hé, Ezra?"

"Hm?"

Caleb pointa vers l'endroit d'où venait le scintillement.

"Tu vois ça, là bas?"

Ezra regarda, et fronça les sourcils. "Ouais. J'vais aller voir." Il se dirigea dans l'eau, et Caleb paniqua. "H-hé, je viens aussi!"

Ezra se retourna, levant un sourcil. "Mais… tes jambes? Ton bras?"

Caleb sourit. "Ah, ça va, ils sont complètement étanches."

Il suivit Ezra dans l'eau, frissonnant quand les vagues tièdes lui montèrent jusqu'au torse. "Quand je les ai refaits, j'me suis dit que ça serait plus simple de- oh!"

Caleb eut de la misère à finir sa phrase, car il commençait à couler.

"Oké, j'aurais peut être dû prévoir ça aussi…" il rit nerveusement, essayant de rester à la surface.

Ezra s'arrêta et se retourna, ricanant. "Ah, ouais. Tu retournes, ou-"

"N-non, je- ah- j'veux aller voir!"

Ezra soupira, et s'approcha. "T'es chanceux que j'aie des gros bras, j'peux te porter là bas." Il dit d'un ton amusé alors qu'il le souleva.

Caleb fut surpris par cette initiative, mais l'apprécie tout de même.

"Oh, hé, t'a pas à faire ça, j-"

"Nah, ça va, j'peux tenir le coup. C'est vrai que t'es lourd par contre, ouf-" se plaignit Ezra, ce qui fit rire Caleb. "Ah, ouais, bin la prochaine fois que mes membres pètent, donne-moi donc des idées pour les rendre plus légers, hein?"

"J'espère que c'est dans pas long, je fatigue déjà." Fit Ezra d'un ton blagueur, nageant un peu plus rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et les deux étaient rendus.

"Oh, tu peux marcher là." Fit Ezra alors qu'ils étaient plus près de la rive. Il déposa Caleb par terre, et Caleb suivit. En se promenant autour du coin, ils trouvèrent une grotte. "Ça venait de là, je crois." fit Caleb, en se dirigeant à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était calme, le grondement des vagues se faisant plus silencieux alors qu'il s'enfonça dans la cavité. Le reflet du soleil sur l'eau reflétaient sur les parois rocheuses, et rendait un paysage qui aurait put avoir l'air banal, plutôt joli.

_Et, soudainement…_

Caleb s'arrêta devant une motte de terre, où était, accoté au mur de pierre, de vieilles machines. Peinturées bleu et blanc, l'air rouillé, elles avaient l'air très anciennes, vu leur grosseur.

"E-Ezra..?"

Caleb pouvait très clairement sentir une impression de déjà vu. _Il n'avait pas ses écouteurs. S'il avait si ses souvenirs resurfaçaient maintenant-_

Ezra s'approcha et inspira d'un coup sec, ses yeux s'écarquillants avec admiration.

"Whoa. Des machines... de la révolution?"

Caleb acquiesça silencieusement, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide. C'était dur de ne pas penser à ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression que, s'il commençait à parler, ça ne ferait qu'empirer.

"Ils ont dû les cacher là en attendant la guerre, et quand elle est jamais arrivée… c'est resté là et ils ont étés oubliés…" Ezra marmonna, s'approchant des machines.

Puis il s'arrêta, et se retourna vers Caleb.

"Ça va?"

Caleb ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par ses propres pensées, qui lui rentrèrent dans le crâne comme une épine. Il glapit de surprise, s'agrippant la tête et reculant contre le roc. Sa tête commença à tourner alors qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs revenir.

_Des plans._

_Une chose appelée Armageddon._

Caleb gémit, se courbant et se tappant le front, comme pour essayer de chasser les souvenirs.

_Pas maintenant, pourquoi maintenant!?_

Il sentit les mains d'Ezra aggripper ses épaules et le secouer doucement, et Caleb le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

"Hé, hé! Caleb! Ça va aller, oké? Respire avec moi, tout va bien aller!"

Caleb ne fit que gémir en réponse, et Ezra appuya son front contre le sien. "Allez, tout va bien… suis ma respiration…"

Ezra inspira profondément, pour inciter Caleb à le suivre. Après quelques inspirations, Caleb fit de même.

"Focus pas sur les souvenirs, focus sur quelque chose d'autre. Regarde-moi, oké? Focus sur moi."

_Inspire._

_Expire._

Caleb se sentit se calmer un peu après quelques minutes, et hoqueta, souriant nerveusement. "M-merci…"

Ezra sourit en retour, et lui tapota l'épaule. "De rien. J'voudrais pas trop que t'aies une attaque de panique en plein dans la mer, ça serait pas super."

Caleb resta silencieux. _Son souvenir…_

"Ezra…"

"Hm?"

Caleb le regarda. _Il savait quoi faire. Il fallait agir vite_. "Je crois que je sais pourquoi j'me suis enfuis. Et pour ça, va falloir aller retrouver tes souvenirs."


	7. Panique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra et Caleb vont dans la voûte à souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le chapitre le plus heavy métal à date, mais j'espère que vous aimerez pareil!

Jezebel Hyde, dessin par l'auteure

"Aller... dans la voûte des souvenirs??" S'exclama Ezra, prenant une bouchée de sa poutine, avant de placer sa fourchette sur la table. "Vraiment?"

Caleb acquiesça, mâchant son saucipain, jambes croisées sur le fauteuil. "C'est la seule façon de savoir exactement c'est quoi les plans de Jezebel. J'me suis sauvé après l'avoir appris, parce que Jezebel l'a appris et il m'a fait oublié. Mais je sais qu'avant d'oublier, je t'en ai parlé. Jezebel a dû détruire mes souvenirs des plans, mais il savait sûrement pas que tu savais."

Ezra soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Et, quand il a effacé mes souvenirs, il les a mis là bas. Donc…"

Caleb acquiesça. "Va falloir faire vite. Genre, cette nuit."

"Ouais, avant qu'Uriel et Zadkiel reviennent, au moins. C'est pas trop dangereux sinon." Fit Ezra, puis il se frotta le front, et grogna "Ça va, toi? T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, que tu y aille aussi?"

Caleb s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil, et soupira. "J'espère. J'aurais pas trop le goût que tu y ailles seul. C'est dangereux, même sans Anges dans le chemin."

Ezra s'appuya contre le dossier à ton tour, et mâchouilla sa fourchette. "Mouais…" Il poussa le reste de sa poutine vers Caleb, qui s'empara du contenant et commença à manger. "Ils sont comment, Zadkiel et Uriel?"

_Faudrait qu'il soit préparé. Peu importe la force des deux, c'était dangereux de rencontrer des obstacles._

"Ils sont au niveau inférieur. Si nous, on est des archanges, eux, c'est des anges. Un seul peut se faire battre très facilement par nous deux." Puis il piqua quelques frites dans le contenant de Caleb. "Ce qui les rends forts, c'est qu'ils travaillent en duo."

Puis, il rit. "Sauf que, à voir comment ils ont réagi quand ils t'ont vu la première fois… j'crois pas qu'ils vont y aller fort fort."

Caleb fronça les sourcils. "Hm?"

Ezra se retourna, et ricana. "Tu les as rencontrés à un restaurant y'a quelques semaines. Ils s'attendaient pas à ça, c'est sûr."

Les yeux de Caleb s'écarquillèrent.

"Oh."

_Les mêmes qui l'avait attaqué quand il avait essayé de s'enfuir de la pièce de torture._

"Ouais. Ils pensaient que tu te moquait d'eux quand tu les a pas reconnus. Ils sont venus me voir après pour se plaindre."

_C'est vrai. Si Caleb était plus haut-gradé, c'était normal qu'ils aient eu peur, quand il les avaient rencontrés._

"Huh… le monde est p'tit…" Caleb marmonna.

Ezra ricana, finissant son soda, et puis se leva, s'emparant d'un manteau et le jetant sur ses épaules. Il regarda 

"Bon, on y va?"

Caleb s'empara de ses frites et les engloutis rapidement, puis suivit Ezra dehors.

À la sortie de la maison, Ezra s'arrêta, et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Caleb. "T'es sûr que ça va? Tu te sens prêt?"

Caleb soupira. "Je… j'vais faire de mon mieux… mais... si il m'arrive quelque chose en cours, et que j'arrive pas à suivre…" Il hésita. Le regard d'Ezra se fit plus sérieux, et il fronça les sourcils. 

"Non."

"Quoi?"

"J'vais pas-" il grogna, l'énervement présent dans ses yeux. "J'vais pas juste te laisser là bas à mourir, merde!"

Caleb fronça les sourcils. "Mais, les souvenirs sont plus important que moi, Ezra! Si je suis pas capable de suivre, tu dois continuer sans moi!"

Ezra le fixa un moment, l'énervement dans ses yeux laissant place à la l'impuissance.

"Aargh, Caleb, fait… fait pas ça… pas encore…" il gémit, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Caleb se recula, confus.

"Encore..?"

Ezra le regarda, yeux écarquillés. "J-je-" puis il soupira. "T'es aussi important que les souvenirs. Sans toi, on saura jamais les plans au complet! Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, j-j'vais être capable de m'en occuper, oké?"

Puis il lui tapota l'épaule. "Et puis… j'suis sûr que ça va bien aller. T'es rapide. T'es endurant. Vraiment… c'est plus pour moi que tu devrais te faire du soucis." Il rit doucement, et Caleb sourit, lui tapotant la main. "Ouais. Merci."

La route se fit courte, heureusement, car Caleb pouvait sentir la tension monter en lui. 

Quand ils arrivèrent, Caleb ravala sa peur, avec difficulté.

_Le bâtiment était énorme._

Ezra fouilla dans ses poches, et sortit une carte. 

"Tiens, ma carte d'Ange, on pourra passer par la porte principale comme ça."

Il mit son capuchon sur sa tête, et Caleb fit de même, le suivant de près.

"C'est plus sécuritaire de passer par là. C'est là où y'a le moins de surveillance." Chuchota Ezra.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte blindée, et passa sa carte sur un panneau sur le côté. Le panneau s'alluma, et la porte s'ouvrit. 

_"Ange Gabriel. Accès autorisé."_ Fit une voix robotique.

Ezra sourit fièrement, et fit signe à Caleb d'entrer rapidement. La seconde même après qu'ils aient passé la porte, elle se ferma dans un bruit lourd, et Caleb grimaça.

"Oh, wow…" il chuchota, suivant Ezra au travers des couloirs assombris.

"Ça doit faire un bout que quelqu'un est allé là, c'est sûr. D'habitude, les lumières sont ouvertes." Chuchota Ezra en regardant autour. Puis il s'arrêta devant une des portes. "Porte A-2, ça devrait être là" il marmonna. 

Il ouvrit la porte, et Caleb ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un bruit surpris, écarquillant les yeux, choqué par le nombre d'étagères et de boîtes dans la salle. Bien qu'elle n'était pas grande, aussi grande d'une armoire à balais, elle était presque pleine à craquer de boîtes.

"Whoa…" Caleb souffla, enlevant son capuchon, et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ouais. Depuis plus de 16 ans, Jezebel efface la mémoire des gens qui sont contre lui." Fit Ezra d'un ton grave, s'avançant dans la salle. "Les journalistes, tout comme les révolutionnaires. Tant qu'ils parlent mal de lui, c'est _zap_."

"Mon dieu…" Caleb le suivit, incrédule. "Faudra vraiment leurs redonner ça, après, aux gens qui ont perdu leur mémoire…"

_Et si c'était le cas… est-ce que les souvenirs de sa famille étaient là?_

"Classé par noms de famille?" Demanda Caleb. Ezra acquiesça. "J'ai un long nom, heh. Ezra Bartoloméo Angevin."

Il regarda autour des étagères, et Ezra fit de même de son côté

"Quand mes parents ont eut Lizza, ils ont appris de leurs erreurs, j'me dit, parce qu'elle a pas de deuxième prénom." Ezra ricana doucement.

Caleb hoqueta silencieusement, ses yeux passants d'une boîte à l'autre en essayant de son mieux de trouver celle au nom d'Ezra. 

"Quand on les aura trouvés, les souvenirs… comment on fait pour les rentrer?" Demanda Caleb.

"Il doit avoir une machine dans le bâtiment. On va la chercher, et la ramener à la maison."

Caleb releva la tête, confus. "La ramener?" _Son esprit pensa à la machine qui lui avait redonné ses propres souvenirs._ Il frissonna. "C'est pas un peu trop gros?"

Ezra se retourna, et eut un rire coupable. "O-oh. Non. La machine qui t'a…" Il hésita, comme pour chercher un mot qui ne le blesserait pas trop. "... _Torturé,_ c'était pas vraiment ça. Techniquement, tout ce dont t'as besoin, c'est de l'injecteur et de la cartouche qui contient les souvenirs."

Caleb fronça les sourcils. "Qu-quoi? C'était quoi d'abord, la machine?"

Ezra eu un rire amer, et frotta sa main contre sa tignasse noire. "Euh, heh, hé bien… d'habitude, après avoir reçu des souvenirs, il faut que quelque chose arrive de similaire, pour que le cerveau les déclenche. Jezebel s'est dit que, puisque c'était des souvenirs de guerre et de bataille, il fallait de la douleur…" il le fixa, regard désolé, et Caleb soupira. "Oh, l'écœurant…" il grogna. _Quand il le retrouverait, il allait tellement souffrir!_

"Ouais… désolé pour ça... C'était pas vraiment cool de ma part, de te laisser là…" Ezra ajouta d'un ton coupable. Caleb le regarda, sentant son coeur se serrer en le voyant si désolé, et soupira. "Ah. C'est correct. T'avais tes ordres, et… des fois, c'est dur de défier l'autorité… surtout si c'est Jezebel."

Ezra resta silencieux un instant, enlevant son capuchon, puis rit doucement. "Merci."

Caleb sourit en retour, et les deux continuèrent leur recherche.

"J'l'ai trouvé!" S'exclama Ezra après quelques minutes de plus.

Caleb se releva, et se dirigea vers Ezra, qui tenait dans ses mains une petite cartouche, ornée de trois petites lumières, qui clignotait en rythme comme un battement de coeur. Sur la cartouche était une photo d'Ezra, avec son nom dessus.

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller regarder dans les Bs après?" Caleb demanda. Ezra fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

Caleb eut un sourire gêné.

"P-pour ma mère et ma sœur."

"Oh." Il pensa quelques secondes, alors qu'il rangea la cartouche dans sa poche intérieure de veste "Ouais, j'suis sûr qu'on a encore le temps. Allez." 

Les deux sortirent de la pièce, et essayèrent de trouver la section B. Après quelques essais, ils trouvèrent enfin les cartouches, qu'Ezra rangea aussi.

"Bon, tu dirais qu'ils sont où, les injecteurs?" Demanda Caleb alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. Ezra haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas. Je sais que c'est là qu'ils les font, alors ils peuvent pas être loin." 

"Ils sont gros comment, aussi?"

Ezra hésita, écartant les bras d'un demi mètre. "À peu près cette taille là. On pourra partir avec facilement."

Ils étaient sur le point de monter des escaliers, lorsque les lumières du corridor s'ouvrirent.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent rapidement, Caleb tapotant sa ceinture instinctivement, puis se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas d'arme.

"Hé ho!?" 

Une silhouette se forma au loin.

"Qui vous a donné l'autorisation de venir ici! Ceci est un bâtiment gouvernemental!" Fit une voix grave à l'autre bout du couloir. L'homme était loin, mais Caleb pouvait percevoir son uniforme d'Ange.

"Zadkiel…" chuchota Ezra, mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Caleb. "Y'a une sortie en haut. Si on court, on pourrait p't'être-"

"Gabriel?! Mikhael?! Oh non, non, non!!" 

Et voilà qu'il courait vers eux, sa longue chevelure rousse flottant derrière lui. Ses tatouages s'allumèrent, et, d'instinct, Caleb se retourna vers les escaliers, et commença à courir, Ezra derrière lui. 

"Ah, putain de merde, il était pas supposé revenir aujourd'hui." Siffla l'homme, lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de l'Ange. Caleb grogna, sautant d'un étage en se hissant avec ses bras sur la rampe. "Si il est là… Elle est où, Uriel?"

"J'ai comme l'impression que- ah!"

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la cage d'escalier, et Caleb regarda en bas. Ezra n'avais pas l'air d'être touché, heureusement, mais on pouvait voir d'en bas Zadkiel, bras en l'air.

"Stop! Arrêtez-vous!" Il cria.

Caleb rit sarcastiquement. _Ouais, comme s'ils allaient écouter ça._

Rapidement, les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte de secours, et débouchèrent sur le toit. Le vent était assez fort, mais heureusement, le bâtiment n'était pas trop haut. _Si Caleb sautait, il n'aurait pas trop mal. Mais quand à Ezra..._

Un crépitement se fit entendre derrière eux, et les deux hommes se retournèrent.

"Ah ouais, j'aurais dû me douter que vous alliez passer par là." Fit une voix.

_Uriel._

"U-Uriel!" Fit Ezra, se plaçant devant Caleb, comme pour le protéger. 

"Je pensais que vous étiez mieux que ça. Au moins toi, _Mikhael_." Elle siffla, ses yeux brillants bleu vif derrière ses lunettes roses. 

Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, elle leva le bras, et un éclair surgit de sa main. Caleb et Ezra sautèrent hors de sa portée, roulant à terre.

"Tu t'es effacé la mémoire, Mikhael? C'est pas super! J'espère que tu te souviens comment te _BATTRE!"_

Un autre éclair surgit, et Caleb l'évita, avant de foncer vers la femme, et lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle recula et toussa, et grogna, portant ses poings devant elle. Zadkiel surgit de la cage d'escalier et se plaça aux côtés d'Uriel.

Caleb se dirigea vers Ezra, qui avait les poings devant lui, préparé.

Caleb avala, et attendit.

Une sirène d'ambulance se fit entendre au loin.

Le vent était plus doux maintenant, comme s'il s'était arrêté pour regarder le combat.

Et soudainement, le duo fonça, Caleb et Ezra suivant. Le visage de Caleb, encore sensible de toutes ses dernières batailles, ne fit que que lui rappeler qu'il regrettait ne pas avoir un corps complet artificiel, alors qu'il reçu un coup de pied au visage, suivit par un poing, avant de rouler à terre. Le sol trembla des ondes des coups d'Ezra et de Zadkiel, et Caleb grogna, se relevant, sentant son échine picoter alors que des éclairs jaillirent de son corps. 

Alors que les coups ne faisaient que se succéder l'un après l'autre, Caleb ne put s'empêcher à penser que ce qui se passait en ce moment était… _familier._

_Ça arrivait beaucoup, ces temps-ci._

Il évita un coup d'Uriel, ripostant avec un coup de pied. Uriel essaya de le frapper, mais il l'évita, et la frappa à nouveau. Elle tomba, et grogna, du sang coulant de son nez. Zadkiel courut vers elle, et la souleva, alors que des éclairs coulèrent autour d'elle. Puis il la lança et elle leva les poings, hurlant.

Le sol, qui commençait déjà à craquer avec toute l'action, ne fit que briser encore plus sous le poids des poings de l'Ange lorsqu'elle atterri, Ezra et Caleb s'extirpant de près, Caleb volant un peu plus loin avec le choc. Le toit trembla, et Uriel se releva, regardant Zadkiel d'un air inquiet. Les deux se reculèrent, tout comme Caleb et Ezra, essayant de se sauver de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides.

Le toit explosa, et les quatres tombèrent. Caleb essaya de son mieux s'accrocher au bord, mais glissa et tomba.

Des morceaux de béton tombèrent autour d'eux, et, pour une fraction de seconde, avant d'atterrir, Caleb paniqua lorsqu'il vit un morceau de béton s'approcher de son bras encore valide.

Une panique qui fit place à la confusion, puis la terreur, quand son dos toucha le sol dur, et il sentit une douleur aiguë à son épaule, brûlante comme un fer chaud. Sa vision s'embrouilla et il toussa, son cerveau essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec son corps, car tout était allé trop vite. Il vit Zadkiel et Uriel près de lui, qui avaient l'air en vie, mais affaiblis, aucuns des deux capable de se relever, presque évanouis. Il essaya de se retourner vers la gauche, comprennant que son bras droit était pris en dessous du roc.

Mais lorsqu'il bougea, la douleur le submergea, et il hurla.

Son bras...

_Son bras!?_

_SON BRAS!!_

Il avait vertige, ses tympans scillaient, et l'envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge, alors qu'il se retint, hoquetant de douleur.

_Son bras était en dessous du béton._

Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder à sa droite. _C'était trop._

_Et pourtant..._

_C'était familier._

"CALEB!?" Fit une voix paniquée.

_Ezra._

Il ne put prononcer de mots, tellement il était submergé, mais il gémit doucement, essayant d'écouter les bruits de pas pour savoir s'ils venaient vers lui.

Le rocher se fit soulever, et de derrière apparu Ezra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'état du bras de Caleb, et il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant devant le membre. 

"Non, non, non, non non non-" il marmonna, cherchant autour pour trouver quelque chose à utiliser pour bander la plaie. 

_Le regardant faire, dans toute la douleur et la souffrance, Caleb pensa que c'était familier._

Puis Ezra enleva sa chemise, et l'enroula autour du reste du bras de Caleb, à une douzaine de centimètres de son épaule.

Caleb le fixa, sans regarder la plaie. Il n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre ce qui se passait, tellement sa tête tournait. Ses yeux se fermaient, et tout ce qu'il put dire avant de s'évanouir, fut un "non".

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda autour de lui. _Il était dans les bras d'Ezra, sa chemise autour de son épaule, pendant que l'homme courait_. Il se sentait toujours aussi faible, et dès que la douleur revint, il grogna et gémit.

Ezra lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"On arrive bientôt. J'ai des matériaux de premier soins là bas, ça devrait faire l'affaire."

"Le…" Caleb avait de la misère à parler, tellement il se sentait faible. "L'injec… teur…" il gémit encore, se courbant avec la douleur. 

_C'était comme si la plaie palpitait, et que la douleur augmentait et diminuait avec les battements acharnés de son cœur. Une sensation horrible._

"C'est pas grave, ça. On a les cartouches, c'est ça qui compte." Siffla Ezra, tirant Caleb plus près.

"M-mais-"

"Non. C'est pas grave."

Ezra déboucha dans le couloir de la maison et courut vers la salle de bain. Il plaça Caleb à terre, et fouilla dans les tiroirs le plus rapidement possible. Les mains tremblantes, il s'accroupit, et détacha la chemise, puis lui enleva son chandail, qui étaient maintenant tous les deux trempés avec le sang.

"Merde, merde, _putain!"_ Siffla Ezra, alors qu'il épongeait le sang en essuyant la saleté. "Faut arrêter le saignement- il faut-"

"L'inj-jecteur… t'aurais dû l-le prendre!" Caleb le coupa. Ezra fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux.

"Arrête donc. C'est pas important." Il marmonna.

Caleb gémit. "C-c'est plus important que moi!"

Et soudainement, Ezra lui agrippa les épaules et gronda.

 _"NON!_ Arrête de dire ça!"

Caleb figea. _Ezra avait l'air blessé, et terrifié._

"On s'arrangera pour l'injecteur! C'est pas grave! Là t'es en train de faire une hémorragie, t'a perdu ton **_bras_** , putain de merde, ta gueule que t'es pas important, _pour moi, TU L'ES!!!"_

Caleb était figé là. Les paroles d'Ezra étaient presque aussi choquantes que la douleur, maintenant. Il resta là un instant, haletant et tremblant, à répéter ce qu'il avait dit dans sa tête.

Ezra souffla, satisfait, et se râcla la gorge, le tatouage de serpent sur sa main s'allumant.

"Va falloir que je cautérise la plaie moi-même."

Caleb le regarda, la réalité de la situation enfin descendant sur lui. 

_Il saignait, il saignait beaucoup!!_

Ezra fixait sa propre main. Il avait l'air terrifié. _Il ne voulait pas faire ça._

"E-Ezra." Caleb grogna.

Ezra leva les yeux vers Caleb. 

"Allez. Dépêche- aahh, tabarnack!!" La douleur eut un soudain pic, ce qui fit glapir Caleb, et il gémit, se penchant et hoquetant. " _Dépêche_ , câlisse!!" Il hurla.

Ezra se raidit, et puis s'approcha, et plaça sa main tremblante contre la plaie. Caleb inspira d'un coup sec, et serra les dents. 

"Oké, dans trois… deux… un-"

La douleur, étrangement, ne fut pas aussi forte que celle qui était là originellement. Mais pourtant, le choc, ajouté au stress, fût assez pour Caleb, et il tomba dans les pommes encore une fois.

Et cette fois-ci, son sommeil déclencha quelque chose.

  
  
  
  


_Des cris, des pleurs._

  
  


_"Ils ont même groupe sanguin, ça devrait marcher quand même."_

_Un sentiment si… familier..._

_Caleb, tout petit, se réveilla dans son dortoir, avec un bras et une jambe gauche en métal. Il pleura, confus et apeuré. Jezebel lui sourit._

_"Un prototype. Pour notre test d'aujourd'hui."_

_Il le guida vers une salle stérile, où étaient des seringues et des bouteilles._

  
  


_Caleb avait mal au dos. Il voulait enlever le pansement, mais il savait que Jezebel ne lui permettrait pas._

_Il était terrifié. Il ne voulait pas mourir._

_Est-ce que la croatine est toxique? Elle l'a été pour Jezebel, alors, pour lui aussi, nom?_

  
  


_Jezebel parlais à ses hommes._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec eux, maintenant? On peut pas juste les retourner dans la nature!"_

_"Vous connaissez le programme des Anges? Hé bien, on va les rentrer là."_

  
  


_Caleb frappa un sac de boxe, et grogna._

_Un homme était derrière lui. "Allez, plus fort! Plus fort!!" Il cria._

_Caleb en avait assez, de se faire donner des ordres. Ils ne comprenaient rien._

_Il se retourna, et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. L'homme tomba à terre, gémissant de douleur._

_"Ah ouais, plus fort, comme ça???"_

  
  


_Des crus et des pleurs, mais cette fois-ci, d'inconnus et de soldats Akibariens autour de lui._

_Il était désolé, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il essaya de charger de l'électricité, mais… une explosion suivit._

  
  


_Caleb était dans les ruines d'un village. Autour de lui tombaient des bombes._

_Il était à terre, la jambe droite en sang. Il portait un uniforme d'Ange._

_Devant lui étaient Ezra et Élizabeth, qui se chicanaient à propos du fait qu'ils puissent appeler à l'aide ou non. Caleb gémissait, se tenant le bas du corps, espérant qu'une bombe tombe sur lui pour au moins alléger ses souffrances._

  
  


_Caleb se promenait dans l'édifice. Il entendit Jezebel, qui parlait de-_

  
  


_Caleb se précipita vers son dortoir, paniqué, et trouva Ezra et Élizabeth._

_Il les pris à part, chacuns de leur côtés, pour leur dire que-_

  
  


_Caleb allait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la voiture. Il s'arrêta devant un édifice. Il serra l'éjecteur dans ses mains, alors qu'il s'introduit dans sa maison, et, l'un après l'autre, s'empara des souvenirs de ses parents et de sa soeur. Il fixa les cartouches un instant, et les lança hors de la fenêtre._

_"Comme ça, ils se feront plus de soucis pour moi."_

  
  


_Caleb venait de se débarrasser de sa voiture dans le lac. Il trouva une ruelle sombre et déserte, et sortit l'éjecteur de son sac. Il le fixa un instant, comptant dans sa tête, puis positionna la seringue vers son cou, le choc lui faisant échapper la machine dans les tas de débris autour de lui. Il tomba à terre, et-_

  
  
  
  


Caleb se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant, la sueur froide coulant sur son corps et collant à ses cheveux, bras unique devant lui pour se protéger. La douleur, le choc, et les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à focuser.

_Où est-ce qu'il était? Qu'est-ce qui se passait??_

Il gémit, se prenant la tête. 

_Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Sa tête tournait, elle faisait mal. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse._

Il eut la nausée, et ravala la bile qui se formait dans sa gorge.

_Est-ce qu'il allait bien? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir?_

La douleur à son épaule le fit gémir, et il aggripa la plaie maintenant bandée.

_Son bras…_

Il entendit des pas pressés dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Ezra apparaissant dans le cadre. Il se dirigea vers le lit, l'air paniqué, et se mit à genoux. "Caleb?" Il chuchota.

Caleb gémit, sentant des larmes former dans le coin de ses yeux. Il se retourna vers Ezra et tendit son bras.

_Il lui fallait quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose de réel. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser._

"S-s'te plaît… aide moi-" Il balbutia, sa voix se brisant avec l'émotion.

"O-oh." Ezra, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, lui prit la main, mais Caleb se jeta sur lui, et lui fit un câlin. Ezra, surpris, s'assit par terre, et l'enlaça en retour.

Caleb renifla, et ouvrit la bouche, essayant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais tout ce qui sortit furent des sanglots terrorisés. _Ils n'arrivait pas. Pas maintenant. C'était trop. Trop d'émotions. Trop de douleur._ De sa main tremblante encore valide, il s'accrocha au chandail d'Ezra, comme par peur qu'il disparaisse lui aussi, comme ses souvenirs.

_C'était la seule chose. La seule chose qui restait. La seule chose vraie._

Caleb hoqueta et renifla, pleurant à chaude larmes, criant même presque, alors qu'Ezra ne put que rester là, lui frottant le dos d'un air rassurant.

"Sshhhh, shhh, ça va aller… ça va aller…" il murmura. "C'est correct. Tout va bien…"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Ezra, et il renifla, sa voix commençant à basculer un peu avec l'émotion. Il serra Caleb un peu plus fort, tout en continuant à répéter les mêmes mots, s'essuyant les yeux.

"Ça va aller… t'es en sécurité maintenant… tout va bien…"

Caleb s'essuya les yeux, d'autres larmes prenant la place. Il sanglota, levant la tête, les yeux écarquillés avec horreur.

"E-Ezra, j'arrive pas- j'arrive pas à pas y penser- les souvenirs, ils font- ils-"

Sa phrase se coupa par ses propres pleurs terrifiés, et il agrippa son front de sa main gauche, gémissant, comme pour essayer de creuser à l'intérieur de son crâne pour enlever les souvenirs.

Ezra lui prit la tête dans ses mains, et lui flatta les cheveux. 

"Hé? Ça va. C'est correct." Il murmura, d'un ton plus doux.

Caleb continua à gémir, lèvres tremblantes avec l'émotion. Ezra lui caressa la joue, et lui sourit doucement.

"Je sais que ça fait mal, mais…"

Caleb renifla, et le fixa. Ezra sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"C'est correct. Ça va passer. J'suis là. Et je resterai là jusqu'à temps que ça passe."

Il appuya son front contre le sien, et inspira profondément. Caleb fit de même, sanglotant, et lui fit un câlin à nouveau. 

  
  


Quand Caleb se réveilla, son bras n'était plus la seule partie de son corps qui lui faisait mal. Il grogna, se massant le cou, et leva les sourcils par surprise en voyant qu'il était toujours dans la même position que la nuit d'avant. Il regarda en haut. Ezra était endormi, tête baissée, et ronflait doucement.

_Il avait dormi comme ça?_

Caleb ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, voyant que l'homme avait encore la main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre autour de sa taille. Puis il sourit, et flatta la tête d'Ezra.

_Il était donc vraiment resté là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme?_

Ezra grogna mollement, et cligna des yeux. Quand il vit Caleb, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se redressa, ses mains baissants le long de lui rapidement, comme s'il venait de toucher un rond chaud. Caleb se redressa lui aussi, et ricana.

"O-oh! J'me souviens pas m'être endormi, heh." Ezra marmonna, se frottant la tête. "Désolé." Puis il leva le regard vers Caleb "Ça va, toi?" 

Caleb acquiesça silencieusement. Ezra sourit. "Ah, c'est bien."

"Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie hier soir. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi." Fit Caleb, souriant tendrement. Ezra lui rendit le sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Ah, bah, ça va, j-je- c'est certain qu'il fallait que j'aide… j'suis content que ça aie marché."

Caleb rit doucement, et puis soupira.

"Ton bras?" Demanda Ezra.

Le jeune homme hoqueta d'un ton amer, regardant le moignon. Il approcha sa main, mais ne le toucha pas. _Pas tout de suite. C'était encore un peu trop douloureux_. "J'avoue… ça fait bizarre. C'est comme si il manque quelque chose… c'est drôle, on aurait pu croire que j'me serait habitué, à force." puis il soupira. "Va falloir faire un autre bras…" et rit. "Nath va pas être content. J'espère qu'il lui reste encore de la croatine."

Ezra resta silencieux un instant.

"Nath… c'est le gars qui a fait ça?" Il pointa son bras gauche. Caleb acquiesça. "Ouais. Pourquoi?"

L'homme se frotta la barbichette, pensif. 

"Peut être… qu'il pourrait nous construire un injecteur…"

Caleb poussa un cri de surprise, et se leva, titubant un peu. "Oh! Nitya Korrapati!!"

Ezra se leva à son tour pour aider Caleb à garder son équilibre, et fronça les sourcils. "Qui?"

"U-un contrebandier. Un gars indien dans la trentaine, grand, porte du noir. Il s'occupe de la marchandise entre la République Québécoise et l'Union Africaine. Il a donné de la croatine à Nath pour qu'il refasse mes membres."

Ezra pensa une seconde, et son visage d'éclaira. "Oooh! Ouais! Il paraît qu'il a volé quelque chose à Jezebel y'a quelques années."

Caleb ricana. "Bingo. C'était une machine à souvenirs." Il tapota sa tempe. "Il a une version automatique portative sur son crâne, qu'il a fait lui même à partir de la grosse."

Ezra sourit. "Tu sais où il vit?"

Caleb acquiesça. "Ouais." Son sourire se fit plus large avec fierté "Et j'suis sûr qu'il va vouloir nous aider…"


	8. Un changement de plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra et Caleb retournent à Montréal chez Nathanahel, pour planifier leur attaque

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'ils sortent d'Oka. 

Le chemin du retour se fit plus calme, surtout avec la confiance et sentiment de sécurité qui venait en savant qu'ils avaient un plan. Puis, ils allèrent chez Nathanahel, car avant tout, il fallait à Caleb un autre bras.

"Bon, juste dire, euh, va sûrement falloir s'entraîner un peu plus après ça." Fit Caleb alors que les deux s'approchèrent de l'entrée de l'atelier.

"Oh, pourquoi- oh, ouais. Va falloir euh,  _ huiler  _ tes nouvelles articulations." Ezra rit, puis hoqueta. "Mon dieu, tu va être encore plus lourd après, merde. Honnêtement, j'arrive pas à croire que t'es capable de bouger si rapidement comme ça." Il se frotta les cheveux sous son capuchon, rigolant un peu plus. Caleb ricana. "Ah, hé bien, la pratique, ça aide. J'ai ça depuis quand même 10 ans." Son rire disparu alors qu'il y pensa.  _ Il avait maintenant 26 ans… Comment est-ce qu'un homme peut bien faire des expériences sur un garçon de 16 ans, et s'attendre à ce qu'il reste… _

Caleb soupira, et ouvrit la porte. Dès que la porte se ferma, les deux hommes enlevèrent leurs capuchons.

L'atelier principal était presque vide. La plupart des travailleurs qui étaient toujours là, par contre, se levèrent, et vinrent accueillir Caleb.

C'était la pause dîner, et donc, Caleb déduit que Nath était sûrement dans son atelier.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par deux gros bras qui le serrèrent. 

"Ooh, Caleb! Ça fait un bout! J'ai presque eu peur que tu sois mort!!" S'exclama Nath, riant, avant de le laisser respirer, et laisser place à Marie, qui lui donna un câlin presque aussi fort que celui de l'homme.

Caleb entendit Ezra rire derrière lui, et soupira, se retournant pour le foudroyer du regard. 

"Quoi, tu veux un câlin aussi?" Fit Marie, souriante. Ezra eut l'air un peu déconcerté, mais, riant toujours, il haussa les épaules, et se pencha pour lui donner un câlin.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de se donner des câlins, Caleb regarda autour de lui. "Judith, elle est où?"

Marie soupira tristement. "Dans son trou, comme d'habitude." Elle leva le regard vers Ezra. "J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé. J'suis désolée. Mes condoléances."

Ezra sourit tristement. "Merci."

Puis il tappa dans le dos de Caleb, pour lui rappeler de la raison pourquoi ils étaient là. "O-oh, ouais, Nath, j'espère qu'il te reste de la croatine, parce que, euh…" Caleb balbutia, enlevant sa veste. "J'ai eu un petit… problème, y'a quelques jours." 

Les yeux de Marie s'écarquillèrent, et elle se précipita vers Caleb, auscultant la plaie. 

"O-oh, ça fait mal? Est-ce que ça va?"

"Ouais. Ezra s'en est occupé, ça va."

Nathanahel soupira et râla en voyant le moignon, et se frotta le nez, exaspéré.

"Caleb, mautadine, pourrais-tu,  _ s'il te plaît, _ arrêter de perdre des membres?" Il grogna, ce qui fit rire Caleb, un peu nerveusement. "Ouais, j'essaie, c'est un peu difficile quand t'a ma job, par contre."

Nathanahel grogna, et fit mine de partir vers l'atelier. Caleb lui attrapa le bras.

"Ah, attends! Il faut qu'on aille voir Nitya Korrapati. Et pas juste pour la croatine..." Ezra fouilla dans ses poches et lui donna les cartouches, que Caleb montra. 

Marie poussa un cri de surprise en voyant son visage sur l'un d'eux.

"On a trouvé quelque chose qui lui serait sûrement utile."

"Oh, Nitya est occupé en ce moment. Vous pouvez pas revenir plus tard?"

Ce n'était pas Jessica qui était à l'entrée cette fois ci, mais un homme quelconque. Qui avait l'air beaucoup moins jovial que la jeune femme.

"Ah ouais, oké, on est un peu pressé là, tu pourrais pas lui passer un message?" Fit Caleb.

L'homme secoua la tête, et Caleb commença à s'énerver.

_ Ah ouais, comme s'ils allaient juste attendre alors qu'ils avaient des informations très importantes à lui remettre. _

"Ugh, tabarnack…" Caleb était sur le point de se résigner. Il se frotta la tempe, essayant de trouver quelque chose à répliquer, mais, avant qu'il puisse trouver, il se fit pousser hors du chemin par Marie, qui gronda, énervée. "Ah ouais, on va voir s'il va encore être occupé quand on va le voir nous même!"

Caleb la regarda passer, et la suivit rapidement, content de voir qu'elle avait plus de courage que lui même. Le reste suivit, et ils se promenèrent dans le bâtiment, l'homme à la porte essayant de les arrêter, en vain, car il était trop loin.

Il trouvèrent une porte au nom de Nitya, et Marie s'arrêta devant, et frappa de toute ses forces dessus. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit, et le groupe fut accueilli par Nitya, qui était en train de boutonner sa chemise. 

"Q-quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a??" Il s'exclama d'un air plutôt grognon. Il avait l'air essoufflé, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et juste avant qu'il reboutonne la chemise complètement, Caleb put voir des marques de rouge à lèvre sur son torse.

_ Ah, c'était occupé dans ce sens là. _

À ses côtés apparue Jessica, dans le même état que son compagnon, visage rouge, lèvres beurrées, un peu embarrassé. 

_ Caleb entendit Nath pouffer de rire derrière lui. _

Nitya grogna, visiblement énervé. "Quand je dis que je suis occupé, c'est pa- oh, Caleb!" Son ton s'adoucit dès qu'il repéra le jeune homme. "Ta sœur est dans La Cage, si c'est ça que tu cherches."

"Ah, ouais, faudrait aller la chercher." Il se tourna vers Marie et Ezra. "Vous pouvez le faire pour moi?"

Ils acquiescèrent, et puis s'en allèrent, laissant Caleb seul avec Nathanahel.

"C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là, par contre." Il regarda autour de lui. "Faudrait qu'on aille parler dans un endroit privé. J'aime pas trop ça, ici."

Nitya acquiesça, et sortit, Jessica resta dans la chambre, les regardant partir, le coeur lourd, se demandant bien qu'est-ce qui se passait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite salle fermée, et s'assirent autour d'une table ronde. Caleb sortit les cartouches de sa poche, et les montra à Nitya.

"Tu sais sûrement c'est quoi, ça?"

Nitya acquiesça, silencieux.

"Comment t'a eu ça..?" Il murmura, incrédule.

Caleb sourit. "Comment t'a eut la machine à souvenirs?"

Nitya leva un sourcil, impressionné.

"Huh. Wow."

Caleb ricana un peu. "Bon, j'ai eu de l'aide aussi. Plus facile d'entrer dans la voûte quand t'a un ami avec une carte d'Ange."

"Un Ange? Qui? Le grand gars avec les tatouages?"

Caleb acquiesça encore. 

"On est venu ici parce que ce gars là, il détient de l'information importante qui pourrait être utilisée contre Jezebel. Et cette information là est dans cette cartouche." Il tapota la cartouche d'Ezra.

"Quel genre d'information?" Nitya demanda.

Caleb se pencha vers l'avant. "Du genre, qui pourrait l'emprisonner à vie. Le genre qui pourrait même faire retourner ses propres soldats contre lui s'ils apprenaient."

Nitya se mordit la lèvre, fixant la cartouche avec envie et curiosité "Tu veux avoir un injecteur, c'est tout?" Il demanda, sérieux.

Caleb acquiesça. "Et de la croatine." 

Il montra son bras manquant, et Nitya soupira, de façon similaire au soupir de Nathanahel quand il avait vu.

"D'habitude… je demanderais beaucoup pour tout ça, mais, puisque je suis extrêmement curieux…" il sourit et regarda Nathanahel, regard rempli d'espoir "Je demanderai seulement le double de ma paie habituelle."

Nathanahel sourit. "Ça me va."

Pendant qu'ils attendirent pour avoir l'injecteur, Nathanahel en profita pour faire un nouveau bras à Caleb. Après mille et une représailles, de Nathanahel mais aussi de Marie, les deux le grondant pour ne pas avoir été assez prudent, et, après plusieurs jours d'attente et de travail, il put avoir un nouveau bras. Il était identique à celui qu'il avait déjà, mis à part qu'il était neuf, et, de l'autre côté.

Caleb étira ses doigts, se concentrant sur sa sensation. Il était dans le club de Nitya à présent, et lui et Ezra, les deux dans la salle fermée autour de la petite table, attendaient.

"Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose quand on touche?" Ezra demanda, fixant la main d'un air curieux. Caleb sourit. "Essaie donc. Touche une partie, j'vais te dire où c'est."

Caleb ferma les yeux, et tendit le bras.

"C'est aussi une bonne façon de tester les senseurs. Allez, essaie!"

Ezra lui prit la main et la leva à sa hauteur. "Haha, le dos de la main." Fit Caleb. Ezra ricana. "Hé, ho, j'ai même pas commencé, j'fais juste me préparer!"

Puis il inspira, attendant un peu, et puis mit son index sur sa paume.

"Paume"

Puis l'avant-bras. 

"Avant-bras."

Puis le coude.

"Coude."

"Wow, t'a mis des senseurs sur le coude?"

"Heh, ouais."

Il continua jusqu'à l'épaule, puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la paume, et il lui tapota la main. Caleb ouvrit les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu sens juste ça? Ou aussi la douleur et la température?" Demanda Ezra.

"Plus ou moins. C'est beaucoup moins que sur la peau normale, mais c'est là." Caleb répondit.

Ezra haussa un sourcil, et souffla. "Huh. Chouette." 

Caleb eut un rire amer, et haussa les épaules. "Ouais… je sais pas…"

"Hm?"

Caleb se frotta le front, et puis regarda son autre main. "Je… je sais pas trop… c'est comme si, à chaque membre que je perd, j'étais de moins en moins humain. En plus de la croatine, et mes actions en tant qu'Ange, c'est… terrifiant." Il gigota les doigts devant lui, fixant sa main. 

Le sourire d'Ezra se fit plus triste, et il soupira.

"Hm. J'comprends… mais…" il lui tapota l'épaule. "Je dirais… ce qui te rend humain… c'est pas ton corps. C'est ton esprit." Il sourit doucement. "Ton corps entier pourrait être fait de polymère, de métal et de croatine, mais tant que t'as ta tête et ta morale… t'es humain." 

Caleb hoqueta, et soupira. "Ouais. Merci."

"Hé!"

Les deux se retournèrent, et Caleb attrappa de justesse l'injecteur, que Judith, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, venait de lancer. Marie entra dans la pièce par la suite, suivit de Nathanahel, puis Nitya, qui ferma la porte.

"Bon, j'me dit, on commence par lui?" L'homme demanda. Caleb acquiesça, et donna l'injecteur à Ezra. Il sortit sa cartouche de sa poche et la plaça dans la fente, pendant que Nitya s'empara d'une tablette et d'un crayon, prêt à prendre des notes.

Ezra positionna la seringue près de son cou, et inspira, et expira, visiblement nerveux et hésitant. L'injecteur resta dans les airs quelques secondes, puis Ezra soupira, et le donna à Caleb. 

"Oké, non, j'arrive pas, fais le toi-même."

Caleb acquiesça, et puis positionna la seringue, et appuya sur le bouton. La seringue s'étira dans son cou rapidement, et Ezra poussa un grognement surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillants. Caleb retira l'injecteur et Nitya s'approcha, alors qu'Ezra se prit la tête entre la main, l'autre massant son cou, grognant et soufflant.

"Ezra?" Fit Caleb.

Ezra leva la tête. 

"Si je te dis… Armageddon… à quoi tu pense?"

Ezra gémit, sa tête baissant, puis relevant, ses yeux grandissants.

Il s'empara des épaules de Caleb, et montra les dents.

"Oh, non non non…"

"Quoi?"

Ezra inspira. "Armageddon… c-c'est, c'est une arme de destruction massive. Jezebel veut-" il eut la nausée soudainement, et se recula, puis fixa Nitya qui griffonnait rapidement sur sa tablette.

"Il veut causer un apocalypse sur toute la République. Il pense que notre pays est… trop corrompu. Il pense que- tout repartir à zéro est la seule solution." La rage lui déformait les traits alors qu'il parlait. "Toutes ses expériences avec la croatine et les Anges, la fermeture des frontières, et les effacages de souvenirs, c'était toutes des étapes et des tests pour arriver à ça. Il va nous couper du reste du monde, tout détruire, et effacer la mémoire des survivants, pour "recommencer"."

Caleb déglutit, alors que Nitya figea. 

"Oh" fit l'homme, assez choqué, puis continua d'écrire.

"O-on peut l'arrêter, non? Faut juste… trouver l'arme et la détruire??" Judith s'exclama, tappant du poing sur la table.

Ezra la regarda. "Je sais pas elle est où, l'arme, par contre…"

"Chez lui? Dans sa résidence d'État?" Demanda Marie. 

Ezra soupira. "C'est possible. C'était que des plans que Caleb avait trouvé, alors c'est vague, on sais même pas ce qu'on cherche, mais… ça fait quelques temps de ça, donc, ça se pourrait que l'arme existe déjà… on aura qu'à forcer Jezebel à nous le dire, si on trouve rien."

"Et même s'il y a juste des plans, même là, ça serait mieux de les détruire, ou de les voler. Sans plans, c'est impossible de construire l'arme. Et pendant ce temps, on peut utiliser ça pour l'incriminer." Renchérit Nathanahel. 

Nitya acquiesça. "Je pourrais assembler mes meilleurs hommes. Eux, moi, Caleb, Judith et Ezra, on pourrait y aller demain soir. Si y'a quoique ce soit qui tourne mal, on sera préparés." Il rajouta. 

Ezra soupira, et acquiesça.

"Ouais, j'suis d'accord."

Puis Nitya sourit, regardant sa montre, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Bon, j'y vais. Si vous avez d'autre information à propos de l'arme, dites le à Nath." Il tapota l'épaule du vieil homme. "On se revoit demain soir, oké?"

Puis il sortit, et Caleb s'empara de l'injecteur, et des cartouches restantes. Il se retourna vers Ezra, et lui toucha l'épaule. "Ça va? Tu peux aller te reposer aussi, si tu veux."

Ezra soupira, le regardant, puis acquiesça, et se leva.

"Ouais… j'vais aller remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées."

Il le salua, et sortit.

Puis Caleb se leva, et se dirigea vers Marie et Judith.

"Qui en premier?"

Marie avança, et leva la main. 

Il prit une des cartouches, et la lui donna. "J'ai… aussi prit celle de papa. Je sais qu'elle sert à rien maintenant, mais…" 

Marie eut un hoquet surpris, et, fixant la cartouche d'un air attristé, mais reconnaissant, et sourit tendrement. "Oh, Caleb, c'est- oh, merci." Elle l'enlaça, et mit la cartouche dans sa poche. "Merci."

Caleb sourit, et puis se redressa. Il inséra la cartouche de Marie dans la fente de la machine, et puis la seringue dans son cou. Et puis, rapidement, il le fit pour Judith, et attendit.

Marie fut la première à réagir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle sourit, puis son sourire disparu, et elle commença à pleurer. Son regard leva vers son fils, et elle eut un hoquet désolé.

"Oh, Caleb…" elle fit, avant de le tirer vers elle et de lui donner un câlin. Caleb la serra en retour, et elle lui flatta les cheveux.

"On… on t'a cherché tellement longtemps, trésor… oh, tu sais pas combien d'efforts on a mit dans notre recherche!" Elle sanglota, le serrant plus fort. Caleb inspira profondément, et hoqueta. "O-ouais m'man, je sais, je sais…" il s'essuya les yeux, et lui tapota le dos. Les bras de Marie se resserrèrent autour de son dos, et elle trembla, pleurant doucement.

"Mais j'suis là maintenant, oké. J'vais bien."

Marie rit tristement. "O-ouais. C'est vrai."

Quelques secondes de plus passèrent, avant que le son de la porte s'ouvrant puis se fermant les firent se retourner.

"Oh?"

"Judith est partie, c'est normal, ça?" Nathanahel demanda. Caleb haussa les épaules, puis Marie rit tristement, flattant la tête de Caleb. "Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête. Elle est pas vraiment… à l'aise, pour montrer ses émotions."

Puis elle se tourna vers Caleb, et posa ses lèvres sur son front. "J'vais aller la voir pour lui parler." Elle lui prit la tête entre les mains, et sourit. 

"Toi, repose-toi. T'a une grosse journée demain, hm?"

Caleb rit doucement. "Ouais. Merci m'man." 

Elle lui tapota la joue, et puis sortit. Caleb s'approcha de Nathanahel, et rit. "Bon, toi, t'a pas de souvenirs, alors… " il lui donna l'injecteur. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ça?"

Nathanahel soupira, et regarda la machine. "Euh… j'pourrais aller la redonner à Nitya. On trouvera bin que'que chose à faire avec." Il lui tapota la tête, et sourit. "Merci bonhomme. T'a bien fait de m'impliquer dans tes affaires. Sans toi, je crois pas que j'aurai pu survivre le fait de savoir que t'es parti mais jamais savoir pourquoi. Merci." Caleb sourit, et lui donna un câlin. Nathanahel le lui rendit, et rit, et les deux sortirent. "Aussi, Nitya Korrapati, il est pas si mal à travailler avec. J'ai eu peur qu'il soit un bandit, mais, dans le fond, il est un peu comme toi. Sauf, en plus sérieux."

Il se gratta la tête. "J'me dis, p't'être que je pourrais lui demander de l'aide à propos de mon atelier, si jamais il commence à regretter la vie de hors la loi." Caleb sourit. "Oh, ouais, heh. C'est sûr, il sera dans son élément là bas." 

Puis Caleb s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers l'escalier, et fit signe à Nathanahel, qui lui allait voir Nitya.

"Bonne chance demain, le gros. T'es le meilleur!" Nath s'exclama.

Caleb rit, et agita la main, puis se dirigea en haut.

Il se promena dans le couloir, regardant les portes de ce qui était jadis un complexe d'appartements, et puis entra dans la pièce d'Ezra, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. 

Il était assis sur le lit, tête levée vers le plafond. Quand Caleb entra, il tourna la tête, et se releva. "Oh, hé."

Caleb s'assit sur le bord du matelas, à côté de l'homme, et regarda à terre.

"Ça va? Judith a eut un peu de misère, j'me demandais si c'était pareil pour toi."

Ezra sourit. "Mouais, ça pourrait être mieux…"

Il lui prit la main, et soupira. "Heh... si c'est si dur que ça avec seulement quelques minutes d'effacées… j'imagine pas comment tu te sentais, avec 26 ans complets." Il dit doucement. Caleb rit tristement. "Ouais… je crois pas vraiment que j'ai pensé à ça quand j'me les suis effacés." 

Ezra rit à son tour, et puis glissa sa main à son épaule, la tapotant. "Comment tu va, toi? Ça doit pas être facile, tout ça."

Caleb soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Je… j'me suis habitué aux souvenirs, un peu. C'est encore dérangeant, c'est sûr, ils m'empêchent de dormir, des fois, mais, c'est moins pire. J'y pense seulement la nuit maintenant. Le jour, c'est clair."

La poigne d'Ezra se resserra autour de son épaule, et il soupira. "Si… si ça t'arrive encore, de paniquer, comme à Oka… t'es toujours bienvenue ici. Ça me dérangerait pas de perdre quelques heures de sommeil, si c'est pour t'aider à en gagner."

Caleb resta silencieux un instant, puis leva les yeux vers Ezra, surpris.

"V-vraiment?"

Ezra acquiesça, et sourit tendrement. "Vraiment. À n'importe quelle heure, tu cogne, et j'vais répondre, oké?"

Caleb lui sourit en retour, et mit sa main sur la sienne, ravalant des larmes reconnaissantes.

"Merci."

Ezra rit. "Ah là là, commence pas à pleurer, là, c'est même pas le soir!"

Caleb ricana, et s'essuya les yeux. "D-désolé, c'est juste-"

"Non, ça va, je blaguais. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, Cal."

Caleb soupira, et rit un peu. Puis, après quelques moments, il se leva.

"J'crois que j'vais aller prendre l'air. Tu viens, ou..?"

"Nan, ça va, j'vais rester là un peu plus longtemps. Tu va sur le toit?" 

"Ouais. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, j'vais rester là un bout."

Ezra sourit. "Merci."

Puis Caleb le salua, et sortit. Il monta les escaliers, et puis déboucha sur le toit. Il s'approcha du bord, et regarda en bas, et, mettant ses mains dans ses poches, soupira. 

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et les derniers reflets dorés reflétaient sur les vitres des gratte-ciels et panneaux solaires sur les toits. Quelques panneaux lumineux s'allumèrent dans les rues, et les autos passantes allumèrent leurs phares.

Un vent frais passa au travers de Caleb, faisant voler ses cheveux et son manteau.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et se retourna. Judith s'approcha, mains dans les poches, et regarda dans la même direction, à l'horizon.

Elle resta silencieuse, visage sterne et sérieux, cape et cheveux au vent.

"Demain soir. Si j'vois Jezebel. J'le tue." Elle dit d'un ton bas.

Caleb resta silencieux. 

_ Et même s'il ne voulait pas tuer personne… ça ce pourrait qu'il n'aie pas le choix… _

Pour Judith, c'était facile à dire. Jezebel était une homme sans visage, qu'un tyran, un politicien corrompu qui avait fait du mal à sa famille et aux gens qu'elle aime. Elle n'avait quand même pas vécu 16 ans de sa vie avec lui. Et même si Caleb savait, au fond de lui, quelle espèce d'escroc, de fou, de manipulateur psychopathe qu'il était… il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le tuer.

_ De toute façon, dans l'état qu'il était… il pourrait très bien mourir seul dans une cellule, sans beaucoup d'aide.  _

"À le voir, avec sa machine respiratrice… je crois pas que t'aura à faire grand chose. Un an en prison, et il sera mort, seul." Caleb marmonna.

"Ouais. Vrai."

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Ezra en sortit, allant se placer près de Caleb. Puis suivit Marie, se mettant entre ses enfants, ses mains sur leurs épaules.

"Demain…" Ezra marmonna. 

_ Demain… soit tout allait aller bien, ou tout allait aller mal. Ça allait soit passer, ou casser. _

_ Et Caleb espérait que tout allait passer. _


	9. Infiltrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb prend le conseil d'Ezra après un autre cauchemar, et le groupe finit enfin par aller chez Jezebel

Caleb se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, cœur battant et suant à grosse gouttes.

Il se cogna la tête avec le bas de sa paume, et se frotta les cheveux, gémissant.

_ Non, non, pas encore! _

Bien qu'il avait essayé de son mieux de dormir normalement, écouter de la musique et faisant un peu de yoga avant de se coucher, pour ne pas penser aux souvenirs, mais, malheureusement, ils l'avaient suivit dans ses rêves.

Il enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles, sachant bien que ça ne fonctionnerait plus dans son état, et gémit, se frottant le visage. Il regarda le cadran sur sa table de chevet, et grogna.

_ 4 heures du matin. _

Caleb se leva, ses doigts tripotant le col de son chandail, et, après quelques hésitations, il sortit de sa chambre.

_ Il avait dit, n'importe quand? Il était 4AM. Est-ce qu'il voudrait vraiment le voir à cette heure? _

Tremblant et anxieux, et essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, il se dirigea vers la porte d'Ezra. Il resta planté là quelques secondes, se demandant bien s'il devrait vraiment cogner, ou repartir et le laisser tranquille. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira profondément, et cogna, cœur battant la chamade.

Il ne passa que quelques secondes, avant que la porte s'ouvre, et qu'Ezra, en pyjama et très visiblement encore un peu endormi, apparaisse. Il regarda Caleb un instant, qui était silencieux, fixant le plancher, et hoqueta, ses yeux s'écarquillants.

"H-hé." Il dit tout simplement, le prenant par les épaules et, après avoir fermé la porte, le guida vers le fauteuil.

"Honnêtement, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes." Dit Ezra, s'asseyant près de Caleb. "C'est… est-ce c'est grave?"

Caleb passa une main sur son visage, et soupira, baissant la tête, et acquiesçant.

_ Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de répondre. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était d'être avec quelqu'un. Être seul était sûrement la pire chose qu'il pourrait imaginer en ce moment. _

"Tu veux rester là, ou aller dans la chambre? Et- et est-ce que ça te déranges que je parle?"

Caleb secoua la tête.

_ Quand il parlait, ça le distrayait de ses pensées. Il pouvait focuser sur sa voix, sa respiration, et non sur tous les souvenirs et les cauchemars qui ne faisaient que tourner dans sa tête en rond. _

"Ça va. Comme ça." Il marmonna monotonement. À tâtons, il chercha la main d'Ezra, qui, s'en apercevant, la prit, et la serra. 

"J'me dit que t'a pas trop le goût de parler, mais… est-ce que j'peux poser des questions?"

Caleb hocha la tête.

"C'était un cauchemar?"

Il acquiesça.

"Et… ça fait combien de temps que t'en fait? Depuis Oka?"

Il le fit encore.

Ezra soupira, se mordant la langue.

"À chaque nuit?"

Et encore.

Ezra regarda par terre. Puis il releva la tête, et se pencha pour faire face à Caleb, qui tourna la tête, mains sur son front.

"Je- j'espère que… j'aide."

Caleb acquiesça. Puis il se tourna, se redressa, et leva les bras vers Ezra. Ezra le regarda un instant. 

"Que- Oh!"

Et il s'approcha, et le souleva, lui faisant un câlin. Caleb enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et le serra contre lui, inspirant profondément.

_ C'était calmant, l'avoir si près. C'était… un sentiment de sécurité. _

"Heh. C'est mieux, un câlin avec deux bras, non?" dit Ezra, lui flattant le dos. Caleb acquiesça silencieusement, et puis gémit un peu, tremblant. 

"O-oh, hé, hé. Ça va aller… tout va bien…" fit Ezra, lui flattant la tête. "Sshhhh, ça va aller."

Caleb haleta, et hoqueta. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, et, tout à coup, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, et, tremblant et sanglotant, il s'accrocha un peu plus fort à Ezra, qui, quand à lui, le laissa faire, yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Caleb renifla, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne fit que pleurer plus fort, et baissa la tête, agrippant le chandail d'Ezra, tellement fort qu'on pourrait croire qu'il y ferait des trous dedans. Ezra continua à lui flatter les cheveux, et après un moment, les pleurs se firent un peu plus doux.

"J'ai… peur." Caleb marmonna soudainement, relevant la tête de quelques centimètres, assez pour qu'il puisse parler. Ezra se redressa, surpris, et tourna la tête vers lui.

"J'ai peur… que ça finisse jamais…" il rajouta, la voix tremblante, cassante, avec les sanglots qui le secouait. "Que peu importe ce que je fasse…" il releva la tête, s'essuyant les yeux. "J'ai peur d'avoir fait une erreur. J'aurais jamais dû effacer mes souvenirs, je- j'aurais dû agir en apprenant les plans de Jezebel… au lieu de m'enfuir..." il baissa la tête, et l'appuya contre l'épaule d'Ezra.

"C'est juste… j-j'voulais vous protéger… surtout toi et Ra- Élizabeth. J-j'avais peur, je voulais pas- je voulais pas… je voulais pas que tout ça arrive… je voulais pas que mon père meurt. Je voulais pas qu'Élizabeth meurt-"

Puis les sanglots revinrent, plus fort, et Ezra soupira. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, essuyant ses larmes. 

"Cal, hé."

Caleb penchant la tête sur le côté, fermant les yeux, et renifla.

"T'a fait de ton mieux. À ce moment précis, toutes tes actions, c'était des actions qui, pour toi, étaient les meilleurs. Toutes les décisions que t'a prises, tu les as prises en pensant que c'était les meilleurs, et… ça l'était. Tout ce qui arrive, c'est pas ta faute. T'aurais pas pu savoir que ça allait arriver."

Caleb hoqueta, et gémit.

"C'est juste… j'aurais aimé ça… pouvoir les protéger. Pouvoir vous protéger…"

Ezra lui sourit, essuyant d'autres larmes avec ses pouces.

"Ça va aller. Je comprends. Mais… c'est pas ta faute. La mort de quelqu'un de cher… c'est jamais ta faute."

Puis il leva la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Caleb soupira, s'accrochant au chandail de l'homme, encore tremblant. Il inspira, et expira, sa respiration chevrotante.

Ezra pencha la tête et leva les yeux vers Caleb. "Si tu veux… on pourrait aller s'entraîner. Ça te dit? La Cage est fermée en ce moment, on sera tranquille si on va là." Il demanda, souriant doucement.

Caleb resta silencieux, puis acquiesça.

Ezra sourit un peu plus. 

"Chouette! J'ai des p'tits trucs à te montrer, que j'ai pas pu faire avant."

Il essaya de se lever, mais trouva la tâche plutôt difficile, car Caleb était encore accroché à lui, ou, plus précisément, ses jambes l'étaient.

"Wow, t'es fort! J'te tiens même pas!" Ezra dit, surpris. Caleb rit faiblement, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

"J'espère que ça dérange pas…" il marmonna. Ezra sourit. "Pas du tout. Si t'es pas capable de marcher, ça me déranges pas de te porter." Puis il lui tapota le dos. "Par contre, quand on s'entraîne, tu peux pas rester de même!"

Caleb rit doucement, et Ezra aussi. Puis, plaçant ses mains sous lui, il le leva un peu plus, et sortit dans le couloir.

  
  


Quand Ezra le déposa sur le sol de béton et de terre de La Cage, Caleb se sentait déjà un peu plus calme. Bien sûr, il n'était pas complètement calme, car il tremblait un peu et avait toujours les larmes aux yeux, mais la petite promenade nocturne l'avait définitivement aidé.

"Bon, y'a deux choses qu'il faut que je te montre. Premièrement, comment concentrer de l'électricité sur une partie de ton corps, et, deuxièmement, comment partager de l'électricité avec un autre Mage, ou objet qui contient de la croatine." Dit Ezra, relevant ses manches. 

"Le premier, c'est comme t'as fais à la plage?"

Ezra hocha la tête. "Ouaip. J'vais te montrer, attends."

Il leva le bras devant lui, main ouverte, et ses tatouages s'allumèrent. Puis sa paume brilla, et des éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts, touchant l'un des barreaux de la cage.

"Comme ça."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'fais ça avec mes mains, mais tu peux faire ça avec n'importe quelle partie du corps." Il leva la jambe rapidement, et des éclairs jaillirent de son pied. Puis il se pencha, et bomba le torse, et toucha un autre barreau. 

Puis il se retourna vers Caleb, et sourit.

"Oké, essaie maintenant!"

Caleb leva le bras.

"Dans le fond, il faut juste focuser ton attention sur la certaine partie du corps que tu veux utiliser. Mais vas y pas trop fort, ou trop souvent, tu pourrais tomber dans les pommes." Il tappa sur ses tempes. "L'électricité, elle est pas infinie, c'est comme n'importe quoi d'autre dans ton corps. Ça prend de l'énergie."

Caleb acquiesça.  _ C'était peut être bien pour ça qu'il était tombé dans les pommes après sa bataille avec les deux voleurs. Ça, et la douleur dans ses jambes, lui avait sûrement trop demandé physiquement. _

"Bon, oké, t'es prêt?"

"Mhm."

"Oké. Trois… deux… un…"

Caleb sentit le picotement dans son échine, et essaya de le concentrer dans sa paume. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et des éclairs jaillirent d'un peu partout dans son avant-bras.

Ezra se déplaçant hors du chemin, et rit, ce qui fit soupirer Caleb. "Ah, tabarnack. C'est moins facile que ça en a l'air." 

Ezra lui tapota l'épaule. "Aw, c'est correct. C'est jamais facile du premier coup, t'inquiètes. Réessaye pour voir."

Caleb acquiesça, et inspira profondément. Il se concentra, et tira. Cette fois, les éclairs furent un peu plus dociles, et se propagèrent dans la direction générale des poteaux.

"Allez, encore!"

Et il tira encore, et encore. À chaque tir, il devenait de plus en plus précis. Et puis, finalement, il réussi à toucher un poteau. 

"Bravo!"

Caleb sourit, et puis tituba un peu. Il sentait sa tête devenir légère, et ses jambes molles.

"O-oh, e-euh, c'est normal, ça?"

Ezra paniqua, et l'attrapa alors qu'il était en train de tomber.

"O-oh, ouais. T'es plus petit, alors t'a moins de jus." Il lui flatta les cheveux, et sourit. "Désolé, j'ai un peu oublié."

Caleb sourit en retour, et se massa la tête. "C-c'est correct."

Ezra le souleva, et sortit de la cage, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. "Bon, j'vais voir s'il y'a pas quelque chose pour te redonner de l'énergie."

Il retourna dans sa pièce en haut, et regarda dans son mini-frigo.

"Hm, j'ai pas grand chose." Il sortit un sucette glacée, et la lui donna. "Tiens." Caleb la déballa, et commença à la lécher mollement.

Puis Ezra sursauta. 

"Oh!" 

Il posa Caleb à terre devant lui, et lui prit le visage entre les mains. "Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt, mais…"

"Hm? Quoi?"

Il enleva la sucette de la bouche de Caleb et la mit sur le frigo, puis appuya son front contre le sien, et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Ses tatouages s'allumèrent, et une vague passa dans son corps. Dès qu'elle toucha son front, Caleb inspira, serrant les dents, et ouvrit les yeux grand, sentant de l'énergie à propager dans son corps.

Ezra se recula, haletant, et sourit.

"W-whoa…" fit Caleb, épaté.

"Ça, c'était leçon numéro deux. Tu peux transférer l'électricité dans une personne ou un objet, tant qu'il y a de la croatine pour la storer."

Il redonna la sucette à Caleb, et se leva. "J'en ai beaucoup, vu ma taille, alors j'me suis dit, ça ferait pas de mal de t'en donner un peu."

Caleb se leva, se sentant maintenant complètement énergique, et, mâchouillant sa sucette, il suivit Ezra. Les deux retournèrent dans La Cage, prêts à s'entraîner un peu plus.

  
  


Il était déjà tard, lorsque tout le monde fut prêt le jour suivant. 

Ils avaient décidé d'infiltrer la résidence d'État de Jezebel de deux bords. Caleb, Judith et Nitya d'un côté, Ezra et les hommes de main de Nitya de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, Nathanahel et Marie étaient restés chez eux, car ils n'étaient pas de grands bagarreurs.

Nitya et ses hommes savaient quoi faire, car ce n'était pas là première fois qu'ils volaient. C'était donc pour ça qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et, même si la sécurité était minime, et qu'il n'y avait aucun Anges - les anges vivaient à Shamayim, un bâtiment quelques kilomètres plus loin, c'était plus prudent.

D'après Nitya, l'arme était sûrement au sous-sol, car c'était là que l'injecteur était, lorsqu'il l'avait volé. 

Pendant que ses hommes se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, le trio décida d'inspecter l'étage. C'était là que Jezebel dormait, alors, bien sûr, il fallait être discret.

Le bâtiment était très grand, mais étrangement, assez banal. Ils examinèrent chaque pièce attentivement, passant au peigne fin chaque recoins et meuble. 

Puis, vint le moment d'entrer dans la chambre de Jezebel. 

Pour être prudents, ils laissèrent Caleb y entrer seul, car il était petit et rapide, donc, moins facile à repérer. 

Caleb essayait de son mieux de cacher sa respiration, alors qu'il marchait à quatre pattes sur le tapis de la chambre. Il regarda autour, puis leva la tête, sursautant en voyant un mannequin assis sur une chaise. Il grimaça, essayant de se calmer, et puis continua à chercher. Il vit d'autre mannequins, et commença à stresser. 

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait autant? _

Il entendit un bruit venant du lit et, aussi rapide que l'éclair, sortit son fusil de sa poche et se pencha, attendant.

Le bruit arrêta, et Caleb se dit que Jezebel était toujours endormi, et continua à chercher.

Il s'avança vers une armoire, et, le plus délicatement possible, tira la poignée, et ouvrit la porte, qui, au malheur de Caleb, grinça. Caleb grimaça, se tournant lentement vers le lit de Jezebel, espérant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Voyant que tout allait bien, Caleb soupira doucement, et ouvrit la porte. Et puis il sursauta, et tomba à terre, voyant une multitude de mannequins à l'intérieur, qui tombèrent en un grand fracas. Caleb se recula et s'accota contre le pied du lit, puis plaqua une main contre sa bouche, espérant que ce chao n'avait attiré aucune attention.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il entendit des bruits venant du lit, et il chargea son arme, espérant que Jezebel ne se lève pas.

_ Pitié, pitié, pitié- _

Puis le matelas craqua, et les yeux de Caleb s'écarquillèrent.

_ Non, non, non, s'il vous plaît! _

Soudainement, un craquement suivit d'une explosion se fit entendre d'en bas, et Caleb entendit Jezebel pousser un bruit de surprise. Caleb se fit le plus petit possible, et arrêta de respirer.  _ Qu'est-ce qui se passait en bas? _

Jezebel passa près de Caleb à la hâte, sans le voir, mais trébuchant dans ses mannequins. Il grogna et gémit, puis se releva, et se replaça les cheveux et attachant sa robe de chambre mauve, avant de sortir en bougonnant.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Caleb inspira profondément, et soupira, haletant et toussant. Il essuya la sueur sur son front, et gémit, riant doucement de soulagement alors qu'il remit son fusil dans sa poche.

_ Au moins, maintenant qu'il était parti, il pourrait fouiller sa chambre. _

Il commença par le lit, retrouvant avec horreur deux autres mannequins, qu'il n'osa pas trop toucher, par peur d'attraper une quelconque maladie. Puis il fouilla dans les meubles, et sous les meubles, et réessaya l'armoire, puis chercha dans le placard. Voyant qu'il lui restait du temps, il commença à tapper sur le murs et le plancher, essayant de trouver un trou, une trappe ou une porte secrète.

_ Mais soudainement, il entendit des bruits de bataille. _

Son coeur se serra, et il attrapa son pistolet, le chargeant, et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Vous essayez encore de me voler, hm? Ahh, mes pauvres, vous ne cherchez pas au bon endroit!" Jezebel s'exclama, heureux. Nitya grogna et montra les dents, se débattant.

Jezebel se tourna vers Ezra, qui était immobilisé, baril de fusil à la tempe, et fit la moue. "Oh, et toi Gabriel… j'arrive pas à croire que t'a osé me laisser, pour  _ Mikhael! _ Et Raphael aussi, hein?"

Il pencha la tête, et rit. "En parlant de Raphael, vous savez elle est où?"

Ezra regarda le sol, battu, et Judith gronda, et Jezebel se tourna vers elle. "Oh? T'es qui toi?"

Judith se débattit et grogna. "J'suis celle qui va te tuer, câlisse d'attardé!!"

Jezebel haussa un sourcil un instant, et euh un petit hoquet moqueur.

"Ah, hah, non, je crois pas non." Puis il leva son propre pistolet et le pointa entre ses yeux. "Allez, cou-couche panier, le chien. C'est pas gentil, d'insulter les gens."

Il poussa sur sa tête avec la pointe, et Judith grogna. Puis, Jezebel fronça les sourcils, et leva le menton, intrigué.

"C'est étrange… j'ai comme l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part…"

Et puis il figea, et sa tête pencha un peu, poussée par la pointe d'un pistolet.

"Tu bouge, et t'es mort." Fit Caleb d'un ton froid, bras levés devant lui.

Jezebel leva les mains, et ricana.

"Oohhh, Mikhael! Je commençait à m'ennuyer, tu sai- hé!" Il sursauta alors que Caleb ne fit qu'enfoncer le pistolet dans sa nuque.

"Laisse tomber l'arme."

Jezebel rit nerveusement, et la laissa tomber.

"Maintenant, ordonne à tes gardes de faire la même chose."

"Oh, voyons Mikhael, tu va quand même pas-"

"ALLEZ, TOUT DE SUITE." Rugit le jeune homme, chargeant le pistolet.

"Bon, bon d'accord."

Jezebel fit un signe de sa main, et ses gardes lâchèrent leurs armes.

"Tu sais pourquoi on est là, Jezebel." Caleb siffla. Jezebel rit. "Pour me tuer? Oh, oui, je m'en doutais."

Caleb grogna. "Y'est où Armageddon, tabarnack!!"

"Ooohhhh!" Jezebel eut une expression innocente, et hoqueta. "Ah, ça, c'est un secret!"

Caleb soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et poussa dans la nuque de l'homme avec son pistolet.

"Tu le dis, ou je tire!"

Jezebel resta silencieux un instant. Puis il rit. Et il rit encore plus. 

Et il claqua des doigts.

D'un coup, tous les mannequins dans sa chambre s'allumèrent, et sautèrent sur Caleb, leurs bras s'enroulants autour de son cou et ses bras, les tordant jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse le pistolet tomber.

Puis Jezebel se retourna vers lui, alors que Judith, Nitya et Ezra se débattaient, criant.

"Tu sais, Caleb. Je savais que vous alliez venir, toi et tes amis. C'était seulement une question de temps."

Et puis il sourit, et tappa des mains. "C'est pour ça que j'me suis préparé."

Soudainement, une porte s'ouvrit près de la chambre, et Jezebel le conduit là. C'était un petit ascenseur, à peine assez grand pour les deux humains et les cinq animatroniques.

La porte se ferma et l'ascenseur monta, la dernière chose que Caleb entendit avant de partir étant les cris désespérés de ses amis.

Le toit s'ouvrit, et Caleb grimaça en sentant le vent froid tapper sur son visage.

Jezebel le conduit vers le bord, et montra l'horizon.

"Tu vois ça?"

Caleb resta silencieux.

"C'est une ville- non, un pays, rempli de pauvreté, de malheurs et de mort. C'est un pays corrompu, un pays qui, franchement, n'a jamais mérité d'exister."

_ Techniquement, c'était sa faute, si le pays était en ruine. Avant Jezebel, tout allait très bien. _

"Mais bon, il existe, alors moi, je veux le sauver. Et pour sauver un pays en ruine… il faut un retour à zéro!"

Caleb gronda. 

"Tu t'en souviens sûrement pas, puisque je t'ai effacé la mémoire, mais, j'ai décidé de faire mon propre petit apocalypse. Et quoi de mieux qu'un robot pour tout détruire!!"

Il rit fort, un rire fou et strident.

Au loin, il eut des grondements. Caleb plissa les yeux, essayant de voir d'où ils venaient.

"Je l'ai caché dans un endroit  _ très _ spécial! Tu sais où?"

Jezebel se pencha vers Caleb, et sourit.

"Allez, deviiine!" Il chantonna, excité.

Puis les tremblements se turent. 

Et, soudainement.

Au loin.

_ Le Stade Olympique explosa. _

"N-non…" Caleb souffla, les yeux écarquillés. 

Des sirènes de police, d'ambulances et de pompier se firent entendre au loin, et Caleb rugit, et se débattu.

"Non! Non! Pourquoi!?!  _ POURQUOI!?? _ "

"Pourquoi pas..?"

Puis Jezebel se recula. Et Caleb se concentra, et, sentant le picotement des éclairs autour de lui, fit exploser les mannequins.

"Espèce de malade!"

Jezebel rit d'un ton moqueur, et…  _ clignota. _

"Oh, Caleb… j'suis même pas là pour vrai!"

Puis Jezebel disparu, et un mannequin, portant toujours une robe de chambre mauve, prit la place. 

Et, avant que Caleb aie le temps de réagir, il le poussa hors du toit. 

La dernière chose que Caleb put voir avant de tomber, fut une silhouette géante bleue, noire et grise dans les ruines du Stade, qui rugissait.


	10. Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'apocalypse est arrivé

Ezra, entendant l'explosion, gronda, et se concentra, faisant voler les gardes autour de lui avec des éclairs. Profitant de la distraction, Judith se déprit, et Nitya suivit.

La vitre de la chambre de Jezebel explosa d'un coup d'éclair, et de là sautèrent Judith et Ezra, bras tendus. Ils attrapèrent Caleb alors qu'il tombait, et atterrirent dans l'immeuble à côté, la vitre de celui ci explosant alors qu'ils roulèrent à terre. Une alarme sonna dans le bâtiment suivant leur atterrissage, et Judith, rapidement relevée, s'empara de son téléphone, main tremblante alors qu'elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour regarder le nuage de fumée dehors.

"Nitya, t'a vu ça? Le Stade-"

"Viens d'exploser, oui, j'ai vu."

Elle grogna. "Fais évacuer les gens, j'vais m'en occuper."

Ezra leva la tête. "Toute seule?"

Judith pensa un instant, puis sourit. "Non. Je sais qui pourrait aider."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle courut vers la sortie, laissant Ezra seul avec Caleb.

Caleb grogna, relevant la tête, et se la prenant entre les mains.

"T-tabarnack…" il gémit, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Armageddon!"

Ezra acquiesça, et l'aida à se lever. "Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il demanda, les deux courant vers la sortie.

"Jezebel a jamais été là, il contrôle sûrement le robot de l'intérieur!" Caleb répondit.

"Un robot… c'est ça qui a fait exploser le stade?"

"Il était sûrement caché en dessous. Ça doit faire des années qu'il est là..."

Ezra gémit. "Mon dieu… il est gros comment, tu penses?"

"Trop."

Ils passèrent des citoyens terrifiés, certains filmant l'explosion alors que d'autres se sauvaient. Les hommes de Nitya de promenaient un peu partout, urgeant la population de s'éloigner.

"C'est tellement loin! Comment est-ce qu'on peut aller là?" Ezra fit après quelques mètres.

Caleb regarda autour de lui, puis vit une moto. Il se dirigea vers elle, la zappant du bout de son doigt pour la démarrer, et fit signe à Ezra de monter derrière lui. Puis il démarra, et partit.

Judith avait prit une auto, et était en train de se diriger vers Shamayim, le dortoir des Anges. Elle s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, et, impatiente, tira sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Une alarme sonna, et du bâtiment sortirent une vingtaine d'Anges, prêts au combat.

Judith leva le bras en l'air, et fit un signe de paix.

"Jezebel vous a menti! Il se sert de vous depuis le début!" Elle cria. La troupe s'arrêta, et ralentit le pas.

"Je suis la sœur de Mikhael, connu sous le nom de Caleb Beaupassant! Caleb s'est enfui, et s'est parce qu'il avait appris quelque chose d'horrible! Jezebel veut tuer toute la population de la République, sans exceptions! Hommes, femmes, enfants, tout passe. Et ceux qui passent pas, ceux qui survivent à son apocalypse, se feront effacer la mémoire!"

Quelques Anges se parlèrent entre eux.

"Il vient de détruire le Stade Olympique, et commence à faire de même avec une grosse partie de Montréal. Si on fait pas quelque chose, ça pourrait devenir très grave!"

Judith s'arrêta, et attendit.  _ Combien d'entre eux étaient vraiment loyaux? Qui donc allait se rebeller, voyant que Jezebel avait fait une erreur de trop? Si les trois plus forts l'avaient fait, alors, les chances que les autres le fassent étaient beaucoup plus grandes. _

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Judith râla, et serra les poings, furieuse.

"Vous allez vraiment vous ranger du côté d'un gars qui vous a volé votre vie, votre famille, et vous a torturé et forcé à devenir des espèces de soldats, seulement pour faire des tests et vus tuer?? Vraiment?? C'est quoi l'affaire, là??"

_ Judith n'y croyais pas ses yeux. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment si loyaux que ça? Ou était-ce seulement leurs cerveau qui étaient trop bien lavés? _

Puis, soudainement, deux des Anges sortirent du groupe. 

Zadkiel et Uriel.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air en grande forme, avec des bandages sur le corps, et Zadkiel avec un plâtre au bras, mais ils avaient l'air déterminés.

"Si c'est vrai… il faut pas attendre!" Uriel dit. Zadkiel acquiesça, et, pensant pendant un moment, se retourna vers les autres anges, et leva son bras valide. 

"Vous pensez vraiment que Jezebel vous aime? Vous pensez vraiment avoir un avenir ici? On l'a tous toujours pensé, mais on avait trop peur pour l'avouer! Pour lui, on n'est que des rats de laboratoire! Des objets!" Zadkiel rajouta.

Uriel hocha la tête en signe d'accord

"Et maintenant qu'il prépare un génocide de cette envergure, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va nous laisser vivre? Il voulait même pas laisser Mikhael, Raphael et Gabriel vivre, quand ils ont appris!! Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent pour nous??" Uriel renchérit. "Qu'on aille trouver ce serpent de malheur, et on va lui tirer le venin des crocs,  _ DE FORCE!!" _

Les Anges applaudirent et hurlèrent, compatissants, et Judith sourit.  _ Ça marchait. _

Caleb et Ezra débarquèrent de la moto, plus capable d'avancer. Il y avait des morceaux de métal, béton et plastique partout, qui bloquaient les routes et avaient défoncés les bâtiments.

Un cri se fit entendre au loin, et les deux hommes coururent vers lui. Il y avait une vieille femme, sa jambe écrasée par un bout du stade. Caleb et Ezra essayèrent de le soulever, mais il était trop lourd. 

Quelques uns des hommes de Nitya arrivèrent, et Caleb leur fit signe. Ils les joignirent, et réussirent à soulever le bout. La dame s'extirpa du trou, et l'un des hommes l'aida à partir.

"Allez voir si il y a d'autre blessés." Commanda Ezra aux hommes qui restaient. Il acquiescèrent, et se dispersèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nous?" Caleb demanda. Ezra pointa le robot et se tappa les poings. "Nous? On va se faire du pâté au veau."

"Dix-quatre."

Les deux coururent vers le robot. Et le plus qu'ils avançaient, le plus que Caleb s'apercevait qu'il était  _ vraiment gros. _

"Un veau? Ça m'a plus l'air d'un dinosaure." Dit Caleb. Ezra ricana. "Ah, hehe, non, regarde, il a des oreilles, et une p'tite queue."

La queue en question balaya le paysage, et des débris volèrent dans leur direction. Caleb se précipita vers Ezra et le poussa à terre, les deux roulant plus loin. 

"B-bon, oké, une grosse queue, d'abord." Rajouta Ezra, riant nerveusement, avant de se relever.

"Bon, j'me dit que c'est un peu évident, mais je crois que la seule façon de l'arrêter, c'est de détruire le panneau de commande." Caleb dit.

"Où, tu penses?" Ezra demanda.

Caleb pointa la tête, où, à la place des yeux, était une sorte de bulle bleue. "Il est sûrement là dedans." Dit il.

"Et comment on va faire pour l'atteindre?"

Caleb pensa un instant, puis soupira.

"Va falloir qu'il vienne à nous."

Heureusement, après quelques minutes, les hommes de Nitya qui étaient venus les aider revinrent, et la tâche d'attirer la tête vers le bas devint un peu plus facile.

_ Un peu. _

Le robot était énorme, au moins 60 mètres de haut, et le double de large en comptant la queue. Bien qu'il était lent, ses attaques étaient très fortes, et bien souvent, s'il visait bien, fatales.

Non seulement ça, mais il y avait aussi le fait que le métal qui constituait le robot, pu du moins, sa carapace, était sûrement un alliage de croatine, ce que Caleb et Ezra apprirent de façon dure lorsqu'ils essayèrent de lui tirer sur la jambe, et rien ne fonctionna. 

Après au moins une heure de bataille, les deux partirent se cacher derrière un rocher, accroupis derrière, essayant de trouver un plan, et aussi de se reposer un peu.

"Oké… si on tire sur la vitre, et juste sur la vitre, pas sur les pattes ou la queue… on pourrait la briser facilement." Fit Caleb, haletant.

"Mais c'est trop dur de trouver un bon angle. Il arrête pas de bouger!!" Ezra renchérit.

Caleb pensa un instant, il regarda la bestiole, et pencha la tête. Puis, il eut une idée.

"J'vais le grimper."

"Tu-  _ quoi??" _

"J'vais grimper sur le robot. Je m'accroche à sa jambe, et je monte. Vous le distrayez, et pendant ce temps là, je brise la vitre, et je détruit l'intérieur! Il saura même pas que je suis là!"

Ezra fronça les sourcils. "C-Caleb, non, c'est- c'est trop dangereux!"

"T'a un meilleur plan? Plus on attend, et plus la ville se fait détruire!"

Ezra resta silencieux, le regardant d'un air suppliant, et puis il soupira. "Non. J-je peux pas juste..." Il se frotta le visage, et puis le prit par les épaules. "S'il fallait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…" il grogna. "J'peux pas rester là en sachant que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour aider."

Caleb resta silencieux. Des bouts de béton et de briques volèrent dans les airs au dessus d'eux, et le jeune homme soupira.

"J'vais… j'vais être prudent, oké?"

Il leva la main, et la porta contre la joue d'Ezra.

"Ça va aller.." il fit doucement.

Puis il se leva, et lui tapota la joue. "Allez, t'inquiètes. J'suis résilient, j'suis rapide. Si faut se faire du soucis pour quelqu'un… Ça devrait être toi, non?" Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et Ezra rit jaune, comprenant la référence. "Ouais, non, oké non, je meurs pas sans toi, ça serait de la triche."

Caleb rit, et lui fit un câlin rapide, avant de partir, Ezra le regardant un instant, visage triste, puis partant de son côté.

Caleb couru vers l'une des pattes. Il attendit le moment propice, puis s'accrocha, et commença à grimper. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'accrocha à chaque petit craque et crevice possible, manquant de tomber à chaque fois que la jambe bougeait un peu trop brusquement. Ses doigts laissaient presque des marques dans le métal, tellement il serrait fort. Il inspira profondément, et continua à grimper.  _ La moitié, déjà. _

_ Allez, si seulement il pouvait aller plus vite!! _

Mais soudainement, la patte bougea, et il glissa-

Et se fit attraper par une multitude de bras. 

Caleb regarda autour de lui, et vit des Anges. 

**_Tous_ ** _ les Anges. _

"Allez Caleb, t'es capable!!"

Caleb leva la tête, et vit Judith.

"On va aider à le distraire!" Fit l'un des Anges.

Caleb sourit, et, de toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il recommença à grimper. 

_ Il était capable! _

_ Allez, encore un peu plus haut! _

Il essaya de ne pas regarder en bas, et grogna alors qu'il failli tomber au même endroit que la première fois, s'accrochant plus fermement à la patte. Il ferma les yeux, comptant jusqu'à trois, et continua à grimper.

_ S'il fallait qu'il tombe maintenant… il pourrait se briser quelque chose. _

Il était presque rendu à la jointure entre la patte et le corps, lorsque le robot bougea, et secoua sa patte. Caleb gémit, s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Non non non- _

Le robot se secoua à nouveau, et Caleb sentit sa poigne faiblir, et ses doigts glisser.

Et il tomba.

Rapidement, il se retourna, face au sol, et leva son bras gauche devant lui, activant son bouclier, pour, au moins, amortir sa chute.

Il atterri dans un grand fracas, et roula à terre, alors que la queue passa à quelques millimètres près de lui, la vague d'air la suivant le faisant voler encore plus loin. Il sentit sa tête heurter quelque chose de dur, le gravier et le béton grafignant la peau de son dos, son visage et son torse à chaque fois qu'il touchait le sol, et, à force, il vit son bouclier se tordre avec l'impact, et puis casser. Puis, enfin, il finit par s'arrêter, en sang. 

Caleb gémit, essayant de se relever. Il pouvait goûter du sang sur ses lèvres, et tout son corps lui disait de rester par terre, et de ne plus bouger. Il tomba à nouveau, tremblant, essayant de se relever.  _ Il fallait… il fallait qu'il réussisse. Il le fallait! _ Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Judith et Ezra qui couraient vers lui.

_ Non, non, allez-vous en… il n'avait pas besoin d'aide! _

"Caleb!!"

Les deux s'accroupirent près de lui. "Caleb, ça va?" Fit Judith.

Caleb rit douloureusement "Hah, j'crois que j'me suis cassé quelque chose…"

Judith se raidit, et commença à l'ausculter, paniquant. Caleb toussa. "N-non, j-je, c'est une blague, j'ai rien de cassé!" Puis il hésita, et marmonna "Pas encore, en tout cas.."

"Bon, là, ça a pas marché! T'es blessé en plus, il faut que t'arrête!" Ezra s'exclama, peur dans la voix.

Caleb grogna. "N-non, j'y étais presque! J'aurais pu- j'aurais pu l'avoir!"

Ezra lui attrapa les épaules et le brassa doucement. "Caleb! Si tu tombe encore, ça pourrait être fatal! T'a plus ton bouclier là, c'est dangereux!!"

Judith acquiesça. "Y'a raison. Faut trouver une autre solution."

"M-mais-"

Il sentit les doigts d'Exra s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, et figea, relevant la tête. Ezra avait l'air terrifié. "Tu… t'a déjà fait ça, avant. Pas nous écouter, moi et Lizza, foncer tête baissée même si t'étais déjà blessé."

"Quand?"

Ezra se mordit la lèvre, et poussa un soupir chevrotant. "Q-quand, quand t'a perdu ta jambe… c'était parce que les rouages étaient déjà fatigués. Ça explose pas d'un coup, les membres, il faut assez de pression et d'usage pour fatiguer le méchanisme, et après, un gros choc. C'était pendant la guerre. On t'a dit de rester caché et d'attendre des renforts. Mais… tu voulais pas perdre de temps, t'étais trop impatient…"

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna. "Je sais, on aurait dû essayer plus fort de t'arrêter, mais… on savait pas à quel point ta jambe était usée…"

Caleb resta silencieux, et regarda en bas. Il fixa sa main cabossée, et soupira.

_ Ils avaient raison. Faudrait qu'il trouve une autre solution. _

_ Mais quoi? _

Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit des soldats, des Anges et les hommes de Nitya, en plus de certains citoyens, et des policiers, tous essayants de tirer sur les jambes du robot, la seule chose atteignable à leurs petite taille.

Caleb plissa les yeux, et passa sa langue sur sa cicatrice, pensant pendant un instant.

"Ezra. Est-ce que tu penses que le robot entier est fait de croatine?" Il demanda, pointant le robot. Les deux autres se retournèrent vers l'endroit.

Ezra secoua la tête. "Sûrement pas. Même Jezebel aurait pas assez d'argent pour s'en procurer assez pour un robot grand comme ça. C'est sûrement juste la carapace. Les articulations intérieures sont sûrement normales." Il dit.

Puis Judith se retourna. "Pourquoi?"

"Tout le monde arrête pas de toucher les pattes, et bien sûr, c'est le bout du robot qui est le plus usé. Si on touche l'articulation du pied, et on lui transfère de l'électricité… qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu penses?" Il se tourna vers Ezra, et leva un sourcil. Ezra ouvrit les yeux grands, et sourit. 

"Oh! Pas de croatine, pas de moyen d'absorber le choc!"

"Bingo."

Caleb se leva, et s'étira. "Bon, allez. Préparez-vous."

Judith acquiesça, et se leva, et couru vers le robot, chargeant son arme.

Caleb était sur le point de partir aussi, lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, et s'arrêta.

Il se retourna, et vit Ezra. "Attends…"

"Quoi?"

Ezra hésita, et soupira. "Si… si tu fais ça… et que tu réussi… ça peut être dangereux, pour toi."

Caleb se retourna vers lui. 

"Je sais c'que je fais. T'inquiètes pas Ezra."

"Transférer autant d'énergie, surtout dans ton état…" il gémit. "Non seulement ça te videra, mais l'explosion qui suivrait… tu pourrais mourir. Vraiment."

Puis il se leva et s'approcha. Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues et appuya son front contre le sien.

"Laisse moi au moins aider un peu."

Une vague d'électricité passa au travers d'Ezra, et une rafale d'énergie remplit Caleb, qui sursauta. Puis Ezra se recula, et lui tapota la tête, souriant doucement.

"Bon. Maintenant, c'est moins risqué."

Caleb sourit en retour, puis se retourna, et couru vers le robot.

Il était à quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'Ezra s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, et il tendit la main.

"Oh, attends! J'ai oublié de te dire que- oh putain de merde" il grogna, s'apercevant que Caleb était trop loin pour entendre, et couru dans la direction opposé, vers la tête du robot.  _ Il le fera plus tard, la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seuls.  _

_... _

_ En espérant que Caleb reste en vie jusqu'à cette prochaine fois. _

Caleb arriva au pied du robot. Il avala difficilement, et inspira un bon coup, avant de grimper et de plaquer ses mains et ses pieds autour des articulations. Il essaya de se calmer.

_ Allez. Tout allait bien se passer. _

_ Il fallait juste se concentrer. _

_ Focus. _

_ Mettre toute son énergie dans ses mains et ses pieds… _

Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Il sentit un picotement lui parcourir l'échine, et il essaya de le diriger vers ses membres.

_ Allez, comme à l'entraînement! _

Il essaya de garder le picotement le plus rapidement possible dans ses extrémités, pour le concentrer le plus qu'il pouvait. Puis, il grogna, et hurla, et laissa tout se transférer dans les articulations.

Le mécanisme du pied fit un drôle de bruit, et rapidement, Caleb sauta, essayant de courir loin de l'explosion.

_ Mais c'était trop tard. _

Le feu lui brûla le dos alors qu'il se sentit se faire pousser par le choc. Il vola dans les airs et retomba à terre, cette fois-ci trop faible pour se relever et se sauver. Il regarda en haut, le robot, qui titubait, et perdait l'équilibre. Le pied explosa, et, rapidement, le robot bascula, et tomba.

_ Sur… lui? _

Caleb eut à peine le temps de réagir, lorsqu'il se sentit se faire soulever, et amener loin. Le robot tomba dans un grand boum, le sol vibrant avec l'impact. Caleb tourna la tête, et vit Ezra. Puis il ferma les yeux, se sentant faiblir, souhaitant que, lorsqu'il les ouvrent à nouveau, il n'y aie plus rien pour lui faire mal.

Ezra grogna, serrant Caleb dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers Judith, et se pencha vers elle.

"Tu peux t'occuper de Jezebel? Faut que j'amène Caleb quelque part de sécuritaire, il va vraiment pas bien." Judith regarda son frère, n'importe quel quart de peau visible sous ses vêtements, en sang, et grimaça. "O-ouais, mais fais vite. Et dis lui bravo, et bonne chance, de ma part."

Elle chargea son bras et grogna. "J'm'occupe du serpent."

Ezra hocha la tête, et couru plus loin.

Il courut, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, avec Caleb dans ses bras, amorphe, ses bras et jambes pendants d'autour de lui.

_ Faites qu'il trouve un bon endroit à temps!! _

Il lui prit au moins dix minutes avant qu'il trouve un bâtiment sans séquelles. Une grande église, aux briques grises et à l'allure ancienne et puissante, vu sa hauteur. Voyant qu'elle était le seul bâtiment qui était resté debout, il se dirigea vers elle, et rentra. 

L'église était presque complètement vide, à part un prêtre, qui, en voyant Ezra entrer, Caleb évanoui dans ses bras, eut l'air plutôt paniqué.

"Vous avez du matériel de premier secours?" Ezra s'exclama, sa voix craquant avec l'émotion, et résonnant dans le bâtiment vide, tout comme ses pas pressés.

"O-oh, oui! Je reviens tout de suite!" Fit le prêtre, courant rapidement vers une porte. Ezra apporta Caleb plus loin, et le fit s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Il le fixa un instant, coeur battant, espérant qu'il ouvrirait les yeux bientôt.

Quand Caleb se réveilla, tout était calme autour de lui. Il faisait plutôt sombre, et dans l'air flottait une une légère odeur d'encens. Il cligna des yeux, et, se relevant, vit qu'Ezra était là, près de lui. Il tapota son torse, s'apercevant que, au lieu de ses vêtements, il y avait des bandages l'entourant, ainsi que sur son visage, des pansements sur son nez et ses joues. 

Ezra se releva, et sourit, soulagé. Dans la lumière faible des vitraux, c'était difficile de voir son visage, mais, il avait l'air de briller. "Oh, dieu merci, t'es encore vivant…" sa voix était frêle, et ses yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Caleb grogna et gémit avec la douleur, et se replaça sur le banc, pour faire face à Ezra.

"Où… pourquoi…" puis il sursauta

"Armageddon!!"

Rapidement, il se leva, essayant de courir, mais, trop faible, trébucha dans ses propres pieds, et tomba au milieu de l'allée. Ezra se précipita vers lui, et l'aida à s'asseoir près du banc, sur le sol.

"Hé, hé, bouges pas trop. T'a utilisé toute ton énergie, faut pas-"

Caleb se débattu faiblement, essayant de se relever. "N-non, il faut que j'y aille, il faut aller les aider!"

"Ils peuvent s'en tirer seuls, c'est correct. Maintenant, calme toi, tu va te faire encore plus mal."

"M-mais-"

"Caleb." Ezra dit un peu plus fermement, lui attrapant les épaules. "Arrête."

Caleb figea, haletant, et regarda le sol.

"Arrête. Laisse les autres faire le travail aussi. Personne va mourir juste parce que t'es pas là!"

Caleb resta silencieux, puis fronça les sourcils.

"M-mais- Judith, et-"

Ezra grogna. "Elle est forte, elle va s'en tirer. Tout va bien."

"Ma-"

"Caleb, bon sang, laisse-toi aider!" Ezra rugit, sa poigne sur ses épaules se faisant un peu plus forte. "C'est pas toujours à toi, de sauver tout le monde. Apprends à prendre des pauses, des fois!"

"Mais si quelque chose arrive, et que je suis pas là-"

"Et si quelque chose t'arrive, à toi?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, je serai pas capable de supporter ça, putain!!" Ezra le plaqua contre le côté du banc, la douleur lui remplissant les yeux, et Caleb se redressa, tête haute, surpris. "J'ai déjà perdu trois personnes que j'aime à cause de Jezebel. Fais pas en sorte que tu deviennes la quatrième!"

Caleb resta silencieux un instant. Puis, il s'empara de la tête d'Ezra, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa tignasse noire, et le tira vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Ezra fut surpris pour une fraction de seconde, mais répliqua, ses mains glissants sur ses joues alors qu'il l'embrassa en retour.

Le prêtre venait de revenir, mais s'arrêta, et, levant les yeux au ciel et souriant, se retourna, laissant les deux seuls, se disant qu'ils auraient besoin d'un peu de temps.

Judith grogna, courant à toute allure vers la tête du robot. Elle vit Jezebel, encore dedans, et tira sur la vitre. La balle ricocheta, et Judith, grondant, tira encore, et encore, la vitre se craquant. Elle rechargea son arme, mais lorsqu'elle regarda en haut de nouveau, Jezebel n'était plus là.

"Tabarnack…" elle siffla.

Puis elle couru autour du robot, et le trouva, en train de grimper par dessus. 

"JEZEBEL!!"

Le président sursauta, et essaya de se dépêcher à passer

Les policiers et soldats autour s'en aperçurent, et suivirent, entourant le robot. Judith grimpa dessus, fumante de rage, et chargea son arme. "JEZEBEL!"

Jezebel tomba, et se traîna à terre, paniquant encore plus. Plus il respirait rapidement, et plus la machine sur son torse faisait du bruit.

"A-ah, voyons, q-qu'est-ce que- comment est-ce que tu oses m'attaquer! J-je suis le président!" Il leva les bras devant lui pour de protéger, alors qu'elle pointa son arme vers lui. 

"Et moi, la sœur de Caleb Beaupassant." Judith siffla, dents serrées.

Jezebel leva la tête, sa respiration sifflante.

"Oh, et là, tu va me tuer, pour te venger? Wow, quelle héroïne que tu fais, tuer un pauvre homme sans défense!"

Judith resta là un instant, immobile. Elle remarqua du sang coulant de la bouche de l'homme.

_ Caleb avait bien dit… la machine… _

_ Il était déjà blessé. _

Elle s'arrêta, penchant la tête, fixant Jezebel, qui avait l'air très paniqué.

"Non. J'vais pas te tuer." Elle dit finalement, puis baissa son arme, et fit signe aux soldats et agents de police, qui montèrent et s'emparèrent de Jezebel. Jezebel cria et hurla, se débattant.

"N-non, vous pouvez pas faire ça! Je suis Jezebel! Je suis votre chef, votre président!!! C'EST MOI DIEU, C'EST MOI QUI VOUS COMMANDE!!"

Il cracha par terre, en puis se fit entrer de force dans une voiture de police.

Judith les regarda partir, puis s'empara de son téléphone, et appela Caleb. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle appela Ezra. 

"Ouais?" Fit la voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

"Caleb va bien?"

Le téléphone changea de main, et Caleb répondit. "Ça pourrait être mieux, c'est sûr." Fit une voix rauque et fatiguée, mais quand même d'humeur blagueuse.

"Oh, t'es vivant, oh, mon dieu." Judith souffla, soulagée. "Vous êtes où? Jezebel s'est fait arrêter."

Caleb se tourna vers Ezra, confus. "Ah ouais. On est où?" Ezra se pencha vers le micro.

"Église Saint-Esprit-de-Rosemont."

Judith acquiesça. "Ah, merci. J'arrive."

Elle raccrocha, et puis regarda le robot derrière elle, et soupira. 

_ Donc, c'était vraiment fini? _

"Ah, bon,  _ enfin!! _ "

Ce fut exactement la première chose que Judith dit, en apprenant que Caleb avait embrassé Ezra, celui-ci en train de le porter dans ses bras pour l'amener hors de l'église.

"Quoi? C'était si évident que ça?"

"À chaque fois que vous êtes seuls vous vous lâchez plus, c'est comme des aimants. Je sais pas trop comment vous avez fait pour pas comprendre les signes jusque là."

Elle les pointa du doigt. "Comme maintenant, tiens. J'me demande vraiment sur tu le porte parce que y'a pas d'autre choix."

Ezra rit doucement, rougissant un peu. "Ah, euh, hé bien…" il se tut, prit au piège, et Judith ricana, puis se tourna vers Caleb.

"Oh et, en passant Cal, Zadkiel et Uriel voulaient te voir. Ils veulent s'excuser."

Et en effet, le duo était bien là, devant la voiture de Judith. Ils avaient l'air encore plus mal en point qu'avant, mais toujours aussi déterminés.

"Bon… j'me dis, on est plus vraiment des Anges, alors, on peut utiliser nos vrai noms." Zadkiel dit, puis leva son bras valide. "Vincent Côté." Caleb la serra. Et puis celle d'Uriel. "Camille dela'Lune."

Caleb hoqueta. "Euh.. Caleb Beaupassant." Il fit, mi-blagueur.

"Désolé pour tout. Si on avait jamais reporté à Jezebel, la journée où on t'a retrouvé au restaurant… rien de tout ça serait arrivé." Fit Vincent, piteux.

"Ça va. Sans ça, j'aurais sûrement jamais pu retrouver ma mémoire, et arrêter Armageddon."

Judith se râcla la gorge. "E-euh,  _ on  _ aurait jamais pu…" se corrigea Caleb, riant un peu.

Ils firent la paix, et Judith les raccompagna à Shamayim, avant d'aller voir Nitya et ses hommes, être sûr que tout allait bien aller. Il assurèrent que le robot serait démonté, et que les parties avec de la croatine se feraient remettre à l'Union Africaine.

Puis, finalement, ils revinrent voir Marie et Nathanahel.

Ce dernier fut très paniqué en voyant toute ses blessures, et lui fit un de ses nombreux sermons.

"Mon, dieu Caleb… s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu avoir une job tranquille. Devient genre, fleuriste, je sais pas moi??" 

Caleb rit doucement. "Ah, mais, l'atelier?"

"Nitya m'a dit qu'il est intéressé. Il est un peu tanné du strip club, il a dit qu'il le vendrait peut être, et puis lui et Jessica travailleraient ici. Voyant leurs clients, j'suis sûr qu'il seront à l'aise à travailler pour des cyborgs!"

Il lui tapota l'épaule. "Allez le gros. Repose-toi donc un peu."

Marie s'avança, et lui donna un câlin,  _ pas trop fort, pour ne pas lui faire mal. _

"Oh, Caleb… j'me suis inquiétée pour toi, mais aussi… je savais que ça allait bien se passer." Elle tira Judith vers elle et lui donna un câlin. "Toi aussi ma belle, t'a fait du bon travail!"

Judith sourit un peu, et lui tapota le dos. "Merci m'man."

Ce fut leur dernière vraie réunion pendant un petit bout temps. Chacun avait des choses à faire, des démons à combattre, et des problèmes à régler.

  
  
  
  


_ Un an plus tard _

La sonnerie du téléphone de Caleb le réveilla, et il bâilla, allant à tâtons sur sa table de chevet, les mécanismes de son bras roulant avec l'effort. Sa main trouva enfin son téléphone, et il arrêta l'alarme, puis, regardant le cadran, il soupira. 

8:30. 

_ Si seulement il pouvait se lever plus tard _ . 

Il fit mine de sortir du lit pour aller s'habiller, mais un grognement endormi près de lui le fit s'arrêter, et il se retourna vers Ezra, et sourit tendrement, se penchant vers lui pour lui embrasser le front.

"Allez, faut se lever." Il marmonna. Ezra grogna, puis lui entoura le bras des siens, et le tira vers lui. "Mmhhh, cinq minutes…"

Caleb rit doucement, lui tapotant le biceps.v"Alleeezz, Ezraaaa, il faut que j'aille ouvrir la boutique!" Il essaya de se lever, puis, voyant que c'était sans espoir, soupira, et resta couché. "Bon… oké, deux minutes."

Ezra sourit, et frotta son nez contre le bras de Caleb. Puis il se leva soudainement, et rit.

"Bon, oké, c'est assez, on se lève!"

"Ah, wow, c'était rapide, ça!"

Ezra se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa un instant, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

"Quoi, tu veux faire la course, c'est ça?" Il fit d'un air joueur.

Caleb rit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Les deux s'habillèrent dans leurs uniformes, et ouvrirent la porte, descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la boutique fleuriste. Caleb s'avança vers la vitre, et alluma le panneau lumineux, qui lit  _ ouvert.  _ Puis il s'attacha les cheveux, donnant un petit bisou furtif sur la joue d'Ezra en passant, pour aller jusqu'au comptoir.

La porte s’ouvrit, et au travers passa Judith. Elle salua Ezra, puis Caleb.

“Hé! Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire pour vous, madame?” Fit Caleb. Judith rit jaune, puis soupira, regardant un papier.

“Jess planifie demander Nitya en mariage bientôt, et elle voulait des fleurs. Elle est occupée en ce moment alors j’le fais pour elle. J’me suis dit… vous avez sûrement ça, vous?” elle demanda, s’appuyant sur le comptoir.

“Ooohh, qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça?” Caleb demanda, regardant les multitudes de pots sur les étagères, à terre et accrochés au plafond.

“Ahhh, je sais pas trop.. Une intuition, de même.” Judith répondit.

Caleb rit. “Bon, quelle sorte?”

“Des… jacinthes bleues, et des roses jaunes.”

Caleb fit signe à Ezra, et il alla les chercher. Puis, satisfaite, Judith paya, et parti.

Caleb soupira, et s'assit à sa chaise, appuyant son menton sur ses bras, sur le comptoir, et regarda dehors, au travers des grandes vitres remplies de plantes, et vers la rue, calme et ensoleillée.

Une belle journée, comme il n'y avait jamais eu depuis des décennies.

Une journée... normale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUF! C'était toute une aventure, eh? Moi, J'me suis pas amusée en écrivant une histoire comme ça depuis un bon boutte, c'est sûr!  
> Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Magicae Automata? Dites-le moi en commentaires, j'ai hâte de voir!

**Author's Note:**

> AJFBEIDBKAJCNF
> 
> Ça fait des ANNÉES que je veux faire une histoire originale en français, et là, voilà que c'est arrivé :3 
> 
> Mon inspiration principale pour Magicae Automata est sortie de ma frustration envers l'incompétence de plusieurs série TV que je regarde, par rapport à certains clichés et propositions du fandoms qui ont étés mal exécutées, moquées ou ignorées (j'vous dit pas lesquelles, va falloir deviner ;3)
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez ça, parce que moi je m'amuse :D


End file.
